Hall de los Sueños Rotos
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: UA. Arthur es un enfermo del corazón,no le queda mucho tiempo de vida y un dia pide un deseo,al poco tiempo conoce a Alfred,un enfermo de hepatitis que le recuerda a alguien importante que perdio.Francis esconde un secreto sobre su paciente, ¿Cual sera?
1. Prologue

**Titulo: **Hall de los Sueños Rotos**  
Personajes: **Inglaterra(Arthur); Estados Unidos(Alfred); Francia(Francis); Canada(Matthew); España(Antonio); Hungria(Elizabetha); etc.**  
Pareja/s: ** (Principal) FranciaxInglaterra (Ligera) FranciaxCanada.**  
Genero: **Romance/Hurt/Confort (principal) Drama, Humor.**  
Resumen: **Arthur es un enfermo de Corazon y su pronostico no es alentador, un dia, pide un deseo, ''Quiero saber que es el amor'', al parecer, los angeles lo escuchan. Cuando Alfred se entera de quien y que le pasa a ese extraño y cerrado chico, hara todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz, aunque deba pasar por ese maldito medico francés.  
**Advertencias: **Aqui ninguna, pero creanme que mas adelante si.

* * *

_**Hall de los Sueños Rotos**_

_Mi vida nunca ah tenido nada que pueda llamar 'preciado', no eh tenido nada importante, ni siquiera sabia si mi propia vida valía la pena._

_Me llamo Arthur, y soy un enfermo terminal. Tengo una enfermedad en el corazón que me impide vivir más allá de mis 20 años, ¡Oh, vida! Voy a cumplir 18 en menos de dos meses… tan solo me quedan dos años de vida, nada alentador, ¿No?. De todas las experiencias que eh vivido, ninguna ah sido 'rescatable', quiero decir… nada ah sido hermoso en todo su punto de vista. Eh vivido de hospital en hospital, nunca eh ido a una escuela; ni siquiera a un jardín de infantes. Recuerdo que mi niñez fue dentro de una hermética habitación con dos ventanales, uno que daba al angosto corredor de la sala de aislados y la otra ventana daba a un gran parque interno del hospital, era como una burla. Hacia mi y los otros aislados, nos mostraban esa libertad que no podíamos tener los terminales, era una burla… aunque ellos lo viesen como la libertad que tendríamos si seguíamos sus instrucciones._

_¿Que mierda es esa?_

_Apuesto a que esos tipos jamás han leído nuestros expedientes. Apuesto, también, a que en mi ficha no han leído 'enfermo terminal'… malditos…_

-¡Arthur! Vamos, _cheri_, es hora de tu medicamento. –Me dice el odioso enfermero.-

-¿No pueden mandar a otro? –Le espete con rabia.-

-_Non_. Yo soy tu medico de cabecera. – ¿Cómo si no supiese esa aberrante verdad?-

-Dame el _fucking_ medicamento, _git_. –Alzo la mano para que me de la pastilla.-

-_Oui, oui_. –Me extiende la pastilla con un vaso de agua.-

Ni siquiera le dije gracias. Tome el medicamento. Ya no les sentía gusto, no diferenciaba entre la buena y la mala comida, ni siquiera le sentía el gusto al picante.

Francis, mi maldito medico, salió del cuarto dejándome solo con mis pensamientos.

Mire por la ventana que tenia a un lado. Observaba ese paisaje, ¿Dónde era que estaba ahora? Me trasladaron desde mi ultimo hospital en Reino Unido; mi país de origen, a este país que se hace llamar 'tierra de los libres', ¿Qué maldito apodo es ese? Hasta el apodo de 'país del amor' es más entendible que eso. En fin, estoy en Estados Unidos, por sabe quien motivo.

Desde el quinto piso del hospital vi a una pareja tomada de la mano. ¿Era eso amor? Ese amor que leo en mis libros, en mis novelas, hasta en los libros de historia se habla de matrimonios, amor y bla bla. A decir verdad, lo mas cercano que eh sentido al 'amor' o al 'cariño' ah sido por ese maldito medico mío, es lo único que tengo de veras, porque si es por mi familia, bien muerto puedo estar (aunque para eso no falte nada). Quisiera saber que significa eso… quisiera sentirme amado aunque sea una vez… ojala alguien escuche mi deseo del otro lado…

* * *

Review~? Alguna linda y constructiva amenaza~? (?)


	2. Del otro lado, un deseo

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es mio, es de su creador.**  
Parejas: **UsaxUk, FrxCan (Principales) FrxUk (Ligera) etc.  
**Nota: **Publicare un cap. por semana, ya se que no se cumplio una semana desde el prologo, pero... bno, el proximo Viernes subire el segundo y asi sucesivamente, solo para aclarar xP  
**Advertencia: **ehm... ¿Ligeras crisis existenciales? Todavia no, pero ya va a haber.

Debo admitir, que este fanfic esta fuertemente inspirado en un anime llamado **Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora. **Es un anime de 6 capitulos y se los recomiendo, es muy bueno. Espero que este capi les guste =). Bye~

* * *

_**Hall de los Sueños Rotos  
**_**Capitulo I: ''Del otro lado, un deseo''**

Era una tarde soleada, a decir verdad. Casi no había nubes, salvo unas grandes que parecían gigantescas bolas de algodón. Mientras los niños jugaban en las calles de ese pequeño pueblo estadounidense, uno de la misma patria se iba maldiciendo poco a poco avanzaban hacia su destino. Ese chico norteamericano era Alfred F. Jones, que contrajo hepatitis B hace no menos de dos meses, decidieron llevarlo a ese pueblo porque ahí atendía un muy buen doctor francés, según su madre. Para el, cualquier doctor francés era muy, muy pervertido y malo.

-¿En serio tenemos que hacer esto, _mum_? –Pregunta el chico.-

-Si, amor. Solo serán un par de semanas que estarás aquí, después volverás a tu escuela. –

-El problema no es la escuela, es que… no me gustan los hospitales. –Dice Alfred, haciendo un mohín, bastante infantil por cierto.-

-Al, duérmete. –Ordena su padre desde el asiento de conductor.-

Alfred, al no ver otra opción, se acostó sobre una almohada y se cubrió con su fiel chaqueta de cuero de aviador. Cerro los ojos, y con un poco de pesar, se quedo dormido, a decir verdad, desde que salieron de su escandalosa Beverly Hills, hasta ese pueblo, no había podido conciliar el sueño, y cada vez que estaba a punto de hacerlo, su padre, como si fuese a propósito, saltaba o esquivaba un bache. ¿A quien no le molestaría eso?

Alfred se abrazo a Morfeo y entro en el apreciado mundo onírico que tanto había estado buscando.

…

_Estaba en un hermoso campo verde. Era enorme, como si no tuviera fin. En medio de ese espectáculo natural, había un roble, uno de esos grandes con las ramas sobresalidas de la tierra._

_Alfred se acerco a paso lento a ese gran árbol. Su andar era extraño, se sentía raro, como si estuviese flotando, muy ligero a decir verdad. Las piernas no le pesaban, tampoco los brazos, y el agudo dolor que sentía por su enfermedad ya no existía, ahora era reemplazado por una sensación de alivio extrema, que nunca hubiese pensado que tendría._

_Cuando estuvo frente al gran árbol, se llevo una sorpresa, había una persona allí._

_-¿Quién eres? –le pregunto, estaba de espaldas a el.-_

_El chico era mas bajo que Alfred, y era muy rubio. Llevaba puesto un saco marrón claro y unos pantalones verdes, como los que usaban los enfermeros. No sabia quien era, a decir verdad, de todas las personas que conocía, ese chico ni figuraba._

_En ese momento se dio la vuelta, quedando de frente con Alfred, el cual lo miro embelesado. Sus ojos eran verdes, tal cual una esmeralda, y eran tan vivos como el fuego mismo, si… sus ojos eran de un fuego verdoso. Y su piel no se quedaba atrás, era tan blanco como la nieve, casi parecía un muerto de lo blanca que era, tampoco exagerar… pero si era pálido. ¿Quién era esa hermosa criatura?_

_-¿Q-quien eres? –Pregunta de nuevo, ahora tartamudeando.-_

_El chico susurra algo, pero Alfred no lo llega a escuchar. Alfred lo intenta tocar, pero empieza a alejarse, el norteamericano empieza a perseguir al chico, no sabia porque, pero quería ir tras el, quería ir a buscarlo. No lo alcanzaba, a cada paso que daba se iba alejando más de la vista. Hasta que cansado de esperar, el otro rubio empieza a marcharse, Alfred extiende la mano, intentando alcanzarlo de cualquier forma._

_El paisaje había cambiado de tranquilo a tormentoso. El que hace momentos era un gran campo ahora era un angosto pasillo negro, lleno de rosas negras y las espinas estaban cortando los pies del joven desesperado. Ya no había cielo, ya no había campo, ya no había dulce sueño, ahora era una horrible pesadilla, y no sabia porque._

_-¡Espera! ¡Espérame! –grita Alfred, deseando que sus gritos lleguen al otro, pero no puede.- ¡Espérame! ¡Arthur! –Sin saber porque, grita ese nombre.-_

_El otro rubio se detiene, y como por arte de magia Alfred lo alcanza, agarrándose de las rodillas de tanto correr, aunque solo sea un sueño, estaba muy cansado._

_-Te estaré esperando, Alfred. Siempre… -_

…

De golpe se despierta. Sudando frio.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? –Habla su madre, preocupada al ver el estado de su hijo.-

-Ehm… ¡Nada, _mum_! –Se rasca la cabeza.- Es que solo tuve un sueño raro… ¡Los héroes no tenemos miedo de los sueños raros! ¡Hahahaha~! –Y con una escandalosa risa tranquiliza a su madre.- ¡Auch! –Se sujeta un costado de su cuerpo.-

-Alfred… -habla su padre en tono de reproche.- Sabes bien que el medico dijo que no te exigieras. Que te permitió viajar con nosotros porque tu enfermedad no esta tan avanzada. –dice su padre, bastante estricto.-

-_Okey, daddy. _–Canturrea el chico, con una sonrisa.- ¿Ma, donde están mis anteojos? –Pregunta Alfred, buscando dichas gafas.-

-Las tengo yo, no confiaba en que las cuidarías en el viaje. Eres muy escandaloso. –su madre ríe como si hubiese dicho algún chiste bueno.-

-Hum… ¿Me las das? –

-Si. Ten. –se las extiende y el otro se las coloca.-

-Ahora si veo. –Susurra aliviado.- _Me pregunto, ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Se llamara Arthur de verdad? _–

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

En otro lugar. Un hombre de melena rubia caminaba a paso elegante regalándoles besos a todas las otras enfermeras. Detrás de el iba un chico también sonriente, que en vez de regalar besos, regalaba unas sonrisas que valían por mil.

-Toño, _cher_. Quiero que este todo preparado para cuando lleguen los Jones. –Dice en tono formal a su asistente.-

-No te preocupes, Francis. Esta todo listo, tiene una habitación en el ala Oeste. –Contesta el asistente, con un notable acento español.-

-Bien. La señora Jones es una 'vieja' amiga mía, juju~ -ríe con perversión.- No, en serio, es una vieja amiga y su hijo esta en una situación delicada… que ni tan delicada, solo serán un par de semanas a ver como evoluciona. –Su voz cambia a una más seria y relajada.-

-Si, ya se su situación. ¿A quien quieres que le asigne al chico? –Pregunta Antonio, fijándose en una lista que tenia.- ¿Lovi o Feliciano? Quizá Elizabetha… -

-Asígnale a Elizabetha. Y que por favor, dile a Feliciano que tenga listo el cronograma para mañana. –le asigna el francés, mientras desciende por el ascensor que había estado esperando.-

-¡¿Y con Arthur? –el otro no llega a escucharlo, pues ya se había ido.- Ya que… -susurra abatido y rendido.-

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

En la entrada del hospital, se podía leer claramente el nombre _Hospital Local France_. ¿France? Cierto… el tipo que era el director era francés. Que asco, por Dios…

-Ya llegamos. –Sentencia la madre, causando en Alfred cierto rencor hacia la vida.-

Estacionaron el auto en la entrada. Allí ya estaba Francis esperando con una mano en el bolsillo de la bata, parado de forma tan elegante que parecía un conde o un duque de los cuentos más antiguos del mundo.

_A este sin duda lo sacaron de un cuento de fantasía… y terror. _–piensa Alfred con asco, como si ese hombre fuese un monstruo caminando.-

-_Bienvenue, mes amis!_ –Saluda Francis, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.-

-Hola, Francis. Tanto tiempo. –La madre de Alfred baja del auto yendo a saludar a su viejo amigo.- ¿Cómo has estado? –

-_Bonne, bonne. _–Se agacha a besar la mano de la mujer.- _Où est le petit Alfred_? –Mira a todos lados, buscando al chico que estaría a su cargo.-

-_I'm here_! –

Alfred baja con pesar del auto familiar. Su cara era una entre total incomodidad como alegría; obviamente fingida.

-_Mon petit_! _Vouz avez tellement grandi_! –canturrea en francés, yendo donde el chico a saludarlo como a su madre, pero Alfred le saca la mano en un gesto de desconfianza.- ¡Jaja! Lo olvide, tú ya ni debes acordarte de mí. Tú y _ton frère _me conocieron cuando eran muy niños. –Se rasca la cabeza con una sonrisa rasgada.- Hablando de _Matieu_. ¿Dónde esta? –Pregunta a los padres el paradero del otro chico.-

-Ehm… Mattie esta en camino. Es que el estudiaba en Canadá, y no podíamos pasar a buscarle al aeropuerto, así que le dijimos que se viniera y se hospedara en una residencia aquí. –Explica el padre de Alfred.-

-¿Hospedarse? ¿Pero para que? ¿No va a quedarse con ustedes en el hotel? –pregunta Alfred, confundido.-

Se hace un silencio incomodo.

-Veras cariño… queríamos decírtelo en el viaje, pero no pudimos. –La señora Jones voltea la mirada adolorida.-

-Vas a quedarte en el hospital tu solo, mama y yo nos volveremos a casa hoy en la noche. –Explica el señor Jones, con seriedad.- Matthew llegara dentro de tres días, por lo que no te preocupes, no estarás solo. Y tienes tu teléfono y la laptop por si quieres hablar conmigo o con tu madre.-

-Ya veo… _Ahora entiendo porque casi no trajeron equipaje._ –Piensa el de gafas, con tristeza, por lo menos estaría su hermano con él.-

-Nosotros nos vamos yendo, adiós, Francis. –saluda el señor Jones, estrechando su mano con la del medico.-

-_Bon voyage, mes amis. _–Luego de saludar a la madre se abraza al chico hepático.- Yo cuidare bien de este _trésor_ que tienen por hijo. –sentencia con una gran sonrisa confiada.-

-Lo sabemos. –dicen al unisonó los padres.-

Se suben al coche luego de dejarle a Alfred una pequeña maleta y una mochila. El chico mira como el coche desaparece en el horizonte y mira a su anfitrión que lo miraba curioso.

-No te preocupes por tu hermanito, no dejare que se quede en una pensión de mala muerte. ¿No crees que pueda quedarse en mi casa? –Lo último lo dice con una mirada lujuriosa, si el chico americano estaba bueno, no quería ni pensar en su hermano canadiense.-

-Ehm… -Alfred se pone a pensar. Es cierto. Ese Francis era un pervertido cualquiera, y si dejaba a Mattie con ese tipo no seria un héroe, seria el peor hermano mayor y héroe del mundo, pero… tampoco quería que su hermano este, como dijo el francés, en una pensión de mala muerte de ese pueblito.- Esta bien, pero como me entere que le haces algo…

-No le haría nada a un niño que fue mi paciente. Yo con mis pacientes no juego. –su tono de voz cambia a uno serio, ¿Cómo podían pensar así de él? Esta bien que se pasaba de listo con sus enfermeras y todo, pero no como para que le hicieran esas escenitas con sus pacientes.-

-Hum… bueno, confiare en ti. Francis… -iba a decir su apellido, pero no lo sabia.-

-Bonnefoy, Francis Bonnefoy, _petit_. –Le sonríe.-

Alfred estrecha la mano del hombre. Y ambos se adentran en la clínica. Hoy si que seria un día no muy común. Pero cuando llegase su hermano, todo cambiaria.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Arthur aun se encontraba mirando por la ventana con una expresión ausente, casi se podría decir que carente de emociones. Sus ojos verdes se fijaban en la ciudad, ¿Cómo seria? A decir verdad, todo lo que sabia del mundo exterior lo sabia por sus libros, revistas y demás. A el no le llamaba mucho la atención la 'caja boba', como le decía al televisor, nunca le intereso tener una computadora; primero que no tenia como pagarla y segundo para lo único que la quería seria para investigar y leer mas. Pero no quería dañarse los ojos, así que…

-¿Arthur? –llamo Antonio desde la puerta de su cuarto.-

-¿Y Francis? –generalmente, cuando iba Antonio, el vicedirector del hospital y asistente de Francis, es porque algo le había pasado a su medico de cabecera.- ¿Le ocurrió algo malo? –El solo pensar eso, que ni siquiera analizo con cuidado, le causo escalofríos.-

-No, tío, esta recibiendo a un paciente nuevo. –Dice alegre el español.-

-¿Recibiendo? ¿Por qué tantas formalidades con un simple paciente? –la verdad le causaba un poco de celos que su medico anduviese de buen anfitrión con otros que no sean él.-

-Es un chico hepático, que es hijo de unos viejos amigos de Francis. –explica el hispano, yendo a sentarse junto al británico.- vendrá pronto, así que no lo extrañes mucho. –bromea, pero Arthur se cabrea y le da un golpe en la nuca.- ¡Oye! ¡No seas malo! Era una broma…

-Si, pero tus bromas son horribles. –dice Arthur, enojado.-

-Hmm… -Antonio hace un mohín, como si fuese un niño.-

-¿Cómo se llama ese chico hepático? –Pregunta Arthur, mirando fijamente al español.-

-Ehm, creo que era… Alfred F. Jones, ¿Por? –Interroga Antonio, confundido por la reciente pregunta.-

_¿Alfred? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? _–Piensa, sin prestarle atención al castaño que tenía enfrente.- Alfred… -sin saber porque, susurra el nombre de ese desconocido.-

Desde el otro lado del hospital el nombrado, mira por el pasillo que va a la habitación de Arthur, y sin saberlo, se memoriza el camino, sintiendo que allí había algo, algo que no sabia que era, pero sentía que debía conocer.

* * *

_Mum: _inglés. Mama o mami.  
_Okey, daddy_: inglés. Ok, papa o papi.  
_Cher_: francés. Querido.  
_Bienvenue, mes amis!: _Francés. Bienvenidos, mis amigos!  
_Bonne, bonne: _francés. Bien, bien.  
_Où est le petit Alfred_?: francés. ¿Dónde esta el pequeño Alfred?  
_I'm here_!: inglés. ¡Estoy aquí!  
_Mon petit_! _Vouz avez tellement grandi_!: Francés. ¡Mi pequeño! ¡Cuánto has crecido!  
_ton frère: _francés. Tu hermano.  
_Bon voyage, mes amis: _francés. Buen viaje, amigos míos.  
_Petit: _francés. Pequeño.

En el proximo capi se viene el primer plato del menu~ Review~?


	3. Soy Arthur, ¿Y tu?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
Autora: Mangetsu Miru-Chan  
Parejas: UsaxInglaterra, FranciaxCanada (Principales) FranciaxInglaterra (Ligera) etc.  
Advertencias: Creo que nada. En el proximo si -.-**

_**Disfrutenlo! Bye~  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hall de los Sueños Rotos  
**__**Capitulo 2: ''Soy Arthur, ¿Y tu?''**_

Alfred POV'

Ni siquiera llevo media hora aquí y ya quiero irme.

No entiendo porque me trasladan a una salita de espera perdida en el más recóndito lugar de Estados Unidos, teniendo hospitales y sanatorios mejor que esta cosa. Encima tengo un medico francés pervertido que ¡Encima! Cuidara de mi hermano mientras yo, el héroe, este en este lugar.

A veces no se si es Dios, o una fuerza alienígena, que esta muy, pero muy en contra mía.

-¿En que piensas, _mon amie_? –Me pregunta ese francés en ese idioma inentendible.-

-En nada, _en lo fea que es tu cara_. –pienso y miento al mismo tiempo, solo un héroe puede hacer eso, haha~ -

Seguimos caminando por el lugar. Mi habitación estaba en el ala Oeste, supuestamente el Ala Oeste es donde están los enfermos que no son terminales, pobres los de la Este, pero bueno, la vida sigue, ¿No?

A veces pienso que soy muy egoísta, pero eso no afecta al momento, sigamos…

Llegamos al Hall principal, Francis me hizo una seña para que esperara parado en medio del lugar mientras el hablaba con la recepcionista. Apuesto a que iría a coquetearle. En fin, mire por inercia un corredor que daba a la izquierda de donde estaba, no se porque, sentí que mi cabeza trabajaba sola para memorizar ese camino. Sentía que allí había algo, algo que no sabia que era, pero sin duda quería conocer.

Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos, que no note cuando Francis me toco el hombro. Salte del susto.

-¡Ah! –grite, todos me miraron, unos con odio, otros con una mirada agotada, y la mayoría, con una mirada curiosa.- ¡Casi me matas del susto, _fucking French_! –

-Cuidado el vocabulario, estas en un lugar publico. –Ni siquiera se inmuta por mi insulto, algo extraño viniendo de él. Al parecer si es verdad eso de que se pone mas serio cuando esta en su hospital.- Apresúrate, vamos a tu habitación.

Seguimos por el corredor de la derecha, o sea el que no estaba mirando.

Caminamos en línea recta por el pasillo, mire por la ventana que tenía a un lado, estábamos a gran altura. Quizá en el 3º o 5º piso. Me choque con la espalda de Francis por andar distraído.

-Ten mas cuidado. –me dice, abriendo la puerta de mi supuesto cuarto.- Anda, entra. –me invita a pasar.-

Entre al cuarto, había dos camas, quizá tenga un compañero. ¡Genial! Podre conversar con alguien hasta que venga mi hermano, aunque conociéndome terminare prestándole mas atención al enfermero que a mi propio hermano.

Me sumerjo en la habitación, mi cama era la de la ventana, ¡Que bueno! Encima tenia vista a la otra Ala del hospital. Miro por el vidrio eso mismo, se veía desolada. Divise unas camillas en el Ala Este y enfermeros que iban y venían.

-El Hall de los Sueños Rotos… -susurra Francis a mi espalda.-

-¿Eh? –

-Así es como llaman al Ala Este los del pueblo. Aquí, Alfred, han muerto muchas personas, como debes pensar. Pero… esa es, precisamente, la diferencia entre el Ala Oeste y el Ala Este. –me explicaba.-

-No entiendo… -en serio, no entendía a donde quería llegar.- Solo se que ahí están los enfermos complicados y terminales.

-No te equivocas. Pero, ahí no solo están los complicados y terminales, _mon cher_, -Francis se pone junto a mi en la ventana, mirando al final del corredor de la otra Ala.- Ahí están las personas que jamás, pero jamás van a recuperarse, las personas que no tienen nada, ni siquiera sueños o esperanzas sobre una nueva vida del otro lado de estas paredes. Nuestra misión con ellos, es diferente a la que tenemos contigo o los otros residentes del Ala Oeste, nuestra misión con el Hall es… darles una vida más o menos apetecible antes de su final. –

Sinceramente me dejo sin habla. ¿Tan complicado era eso que tenían esos pacientes? Pobres… me arrepiento de haber pensado tan egoístamente al principio.

-¿Una vida… agradable? –Le miro a los ojos, sus orbes azules estaban fijos en una habitación en particular, lo pude notar.-

-Si, quiero verle sonreír, antes de que se marche de aquí. -¿Estaba hablando de alguien?-

-¿A quien quieres ver sonreír? –le pregunto.-

-A nadie, solo eran… comentarios al aire, olvídalo. –Me hace un ademan con la mano, recuperando su usual tono fanfarrón, según yo.- Bueno, dentro de un rato vendrán a hacerte unos retoques a tu ficha, contesta bien y mañana empezaremos con los estudios, ¿Te parece? –

-¿Qué~? ¡¿Tan pronto? -¡Mierda! No me dejan ni respirar.-

-Si, quiero que te recuperes rapidito. Así vuelves a casa con Matthew y tus papas, en si, según el pronóstico que nos dieron de ti en el otro hospital, tu estado es mucho mejor que el de cualquiera. –Exagera, seguro, porque aun me duele mucho el hígado.-

-Bueno… -

-¡Ah, si! Mañana también llega otro chico desde Lituania, así que llévate bien con el, por favor. –me pide, mientras se va yendo.-

Genial, encima tengo que quedarme callado hasta mañana. ¿Es que acaso algo puede irme peor?

Fin del Alfred POV'

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

-¡Doctor, doctor! –gritan.-

-¿Huh? –Francis, al sentir su nombre, voltea la cabeza, encontrándose con Elizabetha, la enfermera de Alfred.- ¿Qué ocurre, Elizabetha? –le pregunta a la castaña.-

-Vera, el paciente de la 202 dice que necesita un cambio de infusión de sangre, porque se siente mareado, pero la ultima infusión fue hace solo un día. Y el de la 125 se esta quejando de que nadie ah ido a revisarlo, ya sabe, es el de problemas renales. –explica, bastante apurada.-

-Ve con Natasha y dile que mande a Roderich a ver al de la 125. Y manda a Yekaterina a que atienda el problema con el de la 202. Y tu, ve con Alfred, en la 136. –Manda el francés, retomando su camino.-

-Okey. En seguida me encargo. –Dice con entusiasmo la enfermera de procedencia húngara.-

Francis, por su parte, se dirige al Ala Este, se conocía todo el hospital, pero en especial ese camino. Iría a ver a su ''consentido'', como le decía a Arthur, ese chico era insoportable cuando quería, pero debía admitir que algo en él tenia atrapado al doctor.

_Quizá es por su lamentable historia… _-piensa.-

Cuando estuvo finalmente frente a esta. Ni siquiera se molesto en tocar, entro como si nada y vio al chico mirando por la ventana, sus ojos usualmente alertas y precavidos, brillaban con algo que Bonnefoy capto al vuelo. _Nostalgia._ Sus ojos brillaban de ese sentimiento que creía que el chico desconocía.

-_Bonjour_~ -Saluda el europeo, fingiendo una sonrisa.-

-Ah, hola, tiempo sin verte. –Contesta el menor, sin dirigirle la mirada.-

_¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? _–Francis se traga las palabras hirientes que le iba a dirigir al chico que tenia a su cuidado.- ¿Toño cuido bien de ti mientras no estaba? –Como si hubiese sido mucho tiempo el que se había ido…-

-Si, me divierte estar con Antonio. Pero es muy irritante. –seguía sin mirarlo.-

-Mmm, si, es medio insoportable, pero a que es muy amigable, ¿No? Podrían ser buenos amigos. –Canturrea el francés al otro chico, que ahora lo mira con extrañeza.- ¿Por qué esa mirada rara, _mon amour_? –

-¿Amigos? ¿Antonio y yo? –la simpleza de su voz, lo apagadas y sin vida que eran sus palabras, sin duda no era un buen síntoma.-

-¿Pasa algo que no sepa, Arthur? –Francis corta el pequeño silencio que había, acercándose al otro rubio para mirarle a los ojos.-

-Yo… yo no necesito amigos, Francis. –susurra muy bajo, pero el otro lo puede escuchar.-

-Todos necesitamos a alguien, _cheri_. Yo, Antonio, tu… ¡Hasta los mismos animales necesitan compañía! –Alega con un exagerado gesto de brazos.-

-Nunca eh tenido una mascota, nunca eh ido a una escuela, todo lo que se lo se por mis libros, por los que tu me traes. Por una vez, solo por una vez, quisiera… quisiera saber lo que se siente ser normal. –Sus palabras se vuelven cada vez mas apagadas, a medida que va hablando. Francis se queda mudo, nunca espero algo así.- Pero mi maldita enfermedad no me va a dejar, ¿Verdad? –

Si antes había perdido el habla, ahora, Bonnefoy, había perdido el alma ante ese comentario tan… tan carente de sentido, si, sentido tenía, claro, pero la forma en la que la expreso no tenia sentido, la ironía negra que expresaba Arthur en cada una de sus palabras.

-No digas eso, ya veras que todo saldrá bien. –Francis acaricia el corto cabello del joven, su usual cara pervertida cambia a una 'paternal', por así decirlo.- _Yo no dejare que te sientas así. Voy a salvarte, lo prometí… _-mientras se dejaba convencer por sus propios pensamientos, Arthur se inclina para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del francés, el cual por inercia lo abraza.-

Y mientras ambos chicos, doctor y paciente, se sumergían en pensamientos de distinta índole otra persona… estaba ocupada en otra cosa.

…

Alfred estaba tendido sobre su cama, jugando con su PSP. Su cara era de total desconsuelo y aburrimiento. Había intentado de todo para no fastidiarse el mismo, pero nada consiguió, solo logro aburrirse más de lo que ya estaba, si es que eso era posible.

-Estoy aburrido~ -dice, para extenderse sobre todo el colchón.- _¡Matthew, ¿Dónde estas? _–piensa abatido, llamando a su gemelo, con lo que Alfred llamaba 'poder mental', no funciono, claro.-

Se fijo la hora en su fiel reloj de mano. Eran apenas las ocho de la noche, no había hecho nada productivo en todo el día. Bueno, como si pudieras hacer mucho en un hospital perdido en medio de la nada.

Alfred recordó los días que pasaba en Beverly Hills antes de contraer la Hepatitis. Solía ser el mejor deportista de su escuela, era sobretodo bueno en Atletismo y Baloncesto, sus deportes favoritos. También era uno de los más activos estudiantes. Pertenecía al club de cine, era el favorito de sus profesores (por su carácter, no por sus notas) y sin contar la fama que tenía con las mujeres. ¡Por Dios! Si era todo un Don Juan, hasta sus compañeros venían a pedirle consejo a él sobre la chica que les gustaba… era todo un héroe.

-Ojala puedan venir a visitarme. Extraño mucho a mis compañeros, en especial a Kiku. Como me divertía con ese tipo, por Dios. –Al recordar a su amigo japonés, su mirada cambia a una mas o menos alegre.- Quisiera que viniera… junto a los otros.

Alfred empezó a recordar la cara de sus amigos allá en pleno centro de su país. No solo tenia a Kiku, tenia a su hermano mayor Yao y al (espeluznante) novio ruso del chico: Iván, admitía que son ese chico su trato era extraño, parecían enemigos desde años (y es porque Iván y el competían en muchas actividades escolares), también estaban los hermanos alemanes Ludwig y Gilbert, ¡Por Dios! Como se divertía con esos chicos… Gilbert y su manía de 'soy mas awesome que tu', era graciosa, fastidiosa, pero graciosa al fin, y su hermano Ludwig era un santo bajado desde el mas puro cielo, siempre le pasaba las tareas que no copiaba por quedarse dormido o por jugar con su móvil o con su PSP en medio de la clase, si eso no es un santo, ¿Qué es entonces?

-¿Hola? –Alguien interrumpe los pensamientos del joven americano, el cual deja sus recuerdos a un lado para prestarle atención a la enfermera.-

-Hola. –contesta Alfred, con tono apagado, pero amable.-

-El doctor Bonnefoy me dijo que debía hacerte unos retoques en la ficha. Para mañana proceder con los estudios. –Dice con una amable sonrisa la chica.- Por cierto, señor Jones, soy Elizabetha Héderváry. –La chica se acerca al rubio, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.-

-Ehm, dígame Alfred, por favor. –Al ser tratado de ''señor'' le hizo sentir medio viejo, pero no dijo nada.-

Elizabetha suelta una carcajada y asiente.

-¡Claro! Pero trata de no tratarme de usted, por favor. –

Ambos empezaron a conversar, mientras Elizabetha tomaba apuntes sobre el estado de su paciente. Alfred contestaba por 'si' o 'no', y contaba historias absurdas, a lo cual la chica se reía. Elizabetha le conto que era todo un consentido en el hospital, porque el doctor le había reservado una habitación con buena vista y accesible. Que buena que era su mama al tener un amigo como ese.

-Bueno, Alfred. Nos vemos mañana, que tenga buena noche. –

Dicho esto, la enfermera desaparece por la puerta. Y Alfred al ver que hora era, decide dormir en su litera, mañana seria otro día…

…

-¡Uff! Al fin termine, que jornada mas dura. –dice la enfermara húngara, sentándose muy cómodamente en una silla.- Encima hoy me toca la guardia. –Se estira para tratar de relajarse, sin conseguirlo al cien por ciento.-

-¡Eli~! –Se escucha una voz que la llama, la chica sonríe, eran sus compañeros de esa tortuosa noche.-

-Hola, Feli… -saluda al que la llamo, un chico de cabello castaño claro y un extraño rulo en la cabeza.- Y Lovino, por supuesto. –Dirige su mirada al chico que estaba más atrás de, era igual a Feliciano, solo que su cabello era más oscuro.-

-Hola. –Contesta secamente Lovino, yendo a sentarse a las oficinas detrás de la recepción, para organizar el itinerario de mañana.-

Esto, llamo la atención de la húngara, pues… Lovino jamás, pero JAMAS trabajaba con el papeleo. Dirigió su vista a Feliciano, que parecía reprochar a su hermano con la mirada, quizá por la forma en que trato a la enfermera.

-Eh, Feli… -La mujer llama al chico en un susurro, este se acerca como cómplice.- ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?

Para empezar, Feliciano y Lovino son procedentes de Italia, ambos muy amigos del doctor Bonnefoy (bueno, solo Feliciano, Lovino lo repudiaba) eran enfermeros al igual que Elizabetha, solo que ambos eran medios… inútiles en su trabajo. Lo que mantenía a Feliciano en ese establecimiento era, sin duda alguna, su alegría tan contagiosa y esas ganas de vivir que emanaba; su comportamiento infantil era una de las razones de las sonrisas de muchos pacientes, caso, rotundamente contrario a su hermano, que lo único que hacia era quejarse de todo lo que tenia para trabajar, etc. Nadie sabía que hacia Lovino ahí, pero el lo sabía muy bien, y esa razón, era el secretario de Francis: Antonio, pero eso jamás lo iba a admitir.

-Veras, nii-chan se peleo con Antonio-nii-chan hace un par de horas, creo que mi hermano se fue de la casa y ahora se quedara a dormir en la sala de descanso, le ofrecí venir a mi casa, pero no quiso. –explicaba el italiano de pelo claro, intentaba ser lo mas disimulado posible, pero Lovino pudo escucharlo.-

El italiano de pelo oscuro bajo la cabeza mientras un aura maligna lo rodeaba. Elizabetha fingió no haber escuchado y se dedico a sus papeles, mientras que Feliciano se preparaba para el griterío del siglo…

…

Al día siguiente.

Todo seguía su curso normal, por ahora no había pasado nada extraño.

En cuanto a Alfred, había llegado su compañero de Lituania, se llamaba Toris y tenia una ¿Novia? No, un momento, era un chico, si, un chico que mas que chico parecía una mujer, pero en fin. Su 'acompañante' no lo dejaba ni a Sol ni a sombra, se preocupaba mucho por su 'lo que sea' (parecían muy buenos amigos, pero Alfred sabia que eran otra cosa), el problema de su compañero era producto de un accidente de coche que tuvieron él y el chico que era polaco, ehm, ¡Feliks!, si, así se llamaba el tipo raro. Feliks no tuvo ningún problema, salvo unas heridas en los brazos y la cabeza, pero Toris se había roto una pierna y descubrieron un tumor en el costado derecho de la cadera, por suerte no era un tumor maligno, pero aun así Feliks se lamentaba no poder haber hecho nada por su querido.

Alfred y Toris se llevaban de maravilla, parecían amigos desde mucho antes. Compartían sus pertenencias, como comics o videojuegos (por parte de Alfred) y libros (por parte de Toris). Se llevaban bien.

Ya era de mediodía cuando Francis se apareció por la habitación de Alfred, este no lo recibió muy complacido, pues venían a buscarlo para hacerse unos estudios. Se fue bufando en su idioma.

Odiaba esos malditos estudios. Encima, con su enfermedad debería de privarse de muchas cosas que a él le gustaban, como sus amadas hamburguesas, podía comerlas, si, pero no mas de una (cosa que lo irritaba sobremanera), sus papas fritas, sus gaseosas, todo debería ser reducido a una sola porción, ¡¿Por qué no pudo agarrarle un brote de sarampión? por lo menos no tendría que sacrificar sus amados alimentos chatarra.

-Anda, _cheri_, no te preocupes, ya puedes volver a tu cuarto y mañana a primera hora te digo los resultados de tus análisis. –dice muy alegre el medico francés, a veces Alfred piensa que le divierte su situación.-

Bueno, ahora tenía toda la mañana libre y nadie había ido a buscarle. Se dirigió a su cuarto, pero no tenia ganas de ir, así que se dio un paseo por el hospital.

Salió al jardín trasero, que daba a su habitación, vio por la ventana a Feliks y lo saludo, pero esta ni atención le puso. En fin, volvió adentro de la instalación y subió unas escaleras… no reconoció el lugar donde estaba, genial, se había perdido.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Vio una luz al final del pasillo, debía haber una ventana cerca.-

Cuando llego a la ventana, se dio cuenta que estaba en el Ala Este, el área de los terminales. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

-Debo volver o me matan. –se dice a si mismo, tomando camino a lo que quizá llevaría a su cuarto.-

Camino, camino, doblo, camino, doblo, doblo, y nada… se había perdido. Encima estaba subiendo y bajando pisos por ese Ala. Culpo a su mal sentido de la orientación. Lo bueno es que estaba en el quinto piso, que era el suyo.

Encima no había nadie, era la hora de la siesta y descanso para los médicos y enfermeros residentes. Maldijo su suerte, como por enésima vez.

Llego a una habitación perdida en el fondo de los pasillos. Era la que mas aislada de todas las habitaciones. La puerta era como las demás, vieja y de madera, con varios motivos de metal en ella. Solo por curiosidad, tomo el pomo de la puerta para abrirla y preguntarle al paciente que allí estaba como hacia para llegar al Ala Oeste. Abrió con mesura la puerta, e intento llamar.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? –pregunta dudoso, quizá no tuvo que haber abierto así no mas, pero ya que.- Necesito ayuda, disculpe. –intentaba sonar normal, pero estaba nervioso.-

Al no ver a nadie, se impaciento. Se sumergió en el cuarto que obviamente estaba habitado por un alma desconocida y enferma. Había libros tirados sobre la cama, una chamarra verde colgada del poste de la cama y… nada más. Libros y más libros. ¿Qué tipo de persona estaba allí? ¿Un político quizá? ¿O un escritor? Vaya a saber…

-¡Ah! –Alguien grita.-

-¿Eh? –los labios de Alfred se fruncen del pánico al ver a la persona que estaba allí.-

_¡Mierda! Este tipo es el de mi sueño…_

Sus pensamientos no llegan a ser procesados, porque el chico que tenia enfrente le avienta una almohada (muy dura, por cierto) en medio de la cara.

-¡Vete! ¡Usurpador! ¡Francis, Francis, _help me, bloddy frog_! –Grita un poco nervioso el dueño de la habitación.-

-_I'm sorry, _me perdí y quería preguntarte donde estaba el Ala Oeste. –dice Alfred, sobándose la cara por el dolor.- _Que tipo mas fuerte… _-piensa, obviamente por la penosa situación en la que estaban.-

-¿Eh? ¿Ala Oeste? ¡Esta es la Este, _idiot_! –exclama Arthur, quizá, solo quizá, mas tranquilo.-

-Si, lo se, pero no se como volver a la otra, te estoy diciendo que me perdí. –Alfred se defiende, explicando nuevamente su situación.-

-Eh… _que tipo mas raro, el haberse perdido en un hospital local. _Sigue derecho por el corredor y cuando te choques con una pared, dobla a la izquierda y sigue unos cuantos pasos más y llegas al Hall principal. –Indica Arthur, que aunque nunca había salido de su habitación, se conocía el camino por los planos del lugar, que Francis le dio para que se entretenga un día.-

-_Thanks you_! –Alfred abraza al inglés, que solo se sonroja por ese acto tan extraño para el.-

-Ale-aléjate. –El otro rubio le empuja con fuerza para que el gran americano se le quite de encima.-

-Lo siento. –se disculpa, no muy convencido, el muchacho hepático.- Por cierto, no me presente… -a decir verdad no quería irse, algo le decía que tenia que quedarse, vaya a saber por cual motivo.- Soy Alfred Jones, ¿Y tu? –Se presenta, extendiendo una mano.-

Arthur lo mira con desconfianza, nunca, de lo que tenia de vida, había estado metido en una situación tal y como la que estaba viviendo. Pero, como había pasado con Alfred, el inglés sintió que podía confiar en ese raro chico. Apretó, con mesura y desconfianza, la mano del otro. E intento formar una sonrisa en sus rosados labios.

-Kirkland, soy Arthur Kirkland. –

Alfred, casi se desmaya a escuchar ese nombre, ¿Ese chico era… el de su sueño?_  
_

* * *

_Mon amie:_francés. Mi amigo, amigo mío.  
_Fucking French: _inglés. Maldito francés.  
_Mon cher: _francés. Mi querido.  
_Bonjour: _francés. Hola.  
_Mon amour: _francés. Mi amor, amor mío.  
_Cheri: _francés. Querido.  
_Help me, Bloddy frog: _inglés. Sálvame, maldita rana.  
_I'm sorry: _inglés. Perdón.  
_Idiot: _inglés. Idiota  
_Thanks you:_ inglés. Gracias.

Bueno, eh aqui el capi 2 =) Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben, cualquier cosita, review~ Ciao!


	4. De Invitaciones y Pensamientos Raros

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz.**  
Advertencias: **¿Como decirlo? Mmm... ¿Insinuaciones sexuales? xD (empezaron las advertencias .w.)**  
Notas: **Este cap es altamanete FranciaxUk. Habra partes de ellos en algunos siguientes capitulos, pero no especificare porque xD.  
**Nota (2): **Este fic esta basado, en gran parte, en el anime **Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora.** Una serie de unicos 6 capitulos, muy buena a decir verdad. Claro, que hay muchas y notorias diferencias, pero... ¿Que es la vida sin un poco de cambio? ;)  
_

* * *

_**Hall de los Sueños Rotos  
**_**Capitulo III: De invitaciones y pensamientos raros.**

_-Lo siento. Soy Alfred Jones, ¿Y tú?_

_-Kirkland, soy Arthur Kirkland. –_

_Alfred, casi se desmaya a escuchar ese nombre, ¿Ese chico era… el de su sueño?_

…

-¿Cómo? –Alfred no entraba en su sorpresa.-

-¿Eres sordo o algo así? Mira, te lo repito solo una vez mas, Arthur Kirkland, Arthur, como suena, ¿Entiendes? –

El inglés no se tomaba muy a la ligera esas faltas de ¿Costumbres? Bueno, si, a eso el llamaba costumbre. Alfred entendió cual era su nombre, pero… es que estaba tan pero tan ensimismado y absorto con dicha casualidad que parecía que se lo hubiesen llevado unos zombis y no lo hayan regresado a la Tierra.

-¿Hey? ¿Estas bien? –Arthur se acerca y mueve su mano de arriba bajo para comprobar que aquel extraño estuviese bien.-

-Ehm, si. –

Alfred se aleja un poco del rubio inglés, se había puesto nervioso con la cercanía que tenia hacia el cuerpo ajeno y desconocido, que sin duda le era muy conocido.

Arthur, por su parte, no entendía dos simples cosas: primero, ¿Qué hacia ese chico ahí? Y, ¿Quién era?, y lo segundo, ¿Era tonto o retrasado? Tenía la mirada perdida por algún remoto lado de esa habitación. El inglés suspiro y se fue a sentar a su cama para continuar con la lectura de su libro, el que ya había leído como cien veces, pero era lo único que tenia, hasta que su medico le rescatara algunos ejemplares del diario o otra cosa.

Así, el británico paso del a existencia del otro chico por un largo, largo rato. El estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente rara, y esa gente eran sus parientes y su medico, que de normales no tenían ni el nombre. O sea, no era que no le importase tener un extraño en su habitación, le importaba y mucho, pero si no había mas que aguantarlo, el lo haría, tenia paciencia de sobra, todo gracias a la practica de la 'sabia' meditación que tenia que hacer para cuando soportaba las no muy recurrentes visitas de sus hermanos.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí mucho tiempo? –Le encara el rubio de ojos verdes a su homologo, que estaba estático en medio de la habitación.-

Alfred no reacciono. Arthur opto por echarle un vaso de agua, cosa que tuvo que pensar dos veces, primero el agua era un recurso en extinción, y segundo carecía de esta en ese momento. Le aventó una almohada, que era lo más cercano que tenia.

-¡Oye! –Alfred como que se despabila y mira al chico, sujetándose la nuca.-

-Eso te ganas por no contestarme, pendejo. –El dueño de la habitación emplea su tono mas acido, también producto de sus años de aislamiento.-

-Lo siento… es que… te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco. _Que en realidad ni siquiera conozco. _–El americano retrocede un par de pasos, meditando sus pensamientos, y centra su mirada en el chico europeo.-

Por lo que había llegado a ver y deducir. Ese chico era, sin duda alguna, el de su sueño. Una estatura normal, ni muy alto ni muy bajo (pero mas pequeño que el) vivos ojos verdes y una piel tan blanca y tersa que parecía que con cualquier toque lo fueras a quebrar, pero noto algo que no había prestado mucha atención en su sueño, tenia unas extrañas cejas en su frente. Alfred no era el tipo de hombre que se quedaba con la duda y sin consentimiento del otro chico, fue y toco esas extrañas cosas que decían ser cejas.

-¡¿Q-que ha-haces, imb-becil! –Arthur no se pudo zafar del agarre del otro, tenia una gran fuerza ese yankee.- ¡Suéltame! –le exigía, pero el otro no le hacia caso.-

_Son graciosas… y peluditas, jaja. Le hacen ver tierno… ¡¿Qué mierda estoy pensando? _–Alfred pensaba que en vez de un medico necesitaba un psicólogo, si… no era mala idea.-

-¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? –Se escucha una voz, con un acento medio extraño.-

Los dos chicos voltearon a ver al ser que había hablado, era, sin duda alguna; Antonio, el asistente de Francis. Arthur se zafa de un manotazo al hombre mas grande, el cual lo suelta por miedo a que pensara algo raro. Antonio, por su parte, estaba perdido y sin entender que hacia el chico Jones con el autista Kirkland.

-Ehm… me perdí y quería preguntar donde quedaba el Ala Oeste. –Explica Alfred, un tanto apenado por aquella rara situación.-

-¡Ah! Si es por eso ven conmigo, soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo, el asistente de Francis, tú medico. Deja que le doy unos medicamentos a Arthur y te guio a tu cuarto, ¡Elizabetha ya se había asustado al ver que no aparecías! –Exclama el español, dando una bandeja con un vaso de agua en la mesita del costado de la cama del inglés.-

Alfred miro a Arthur por última vez. Este paso de su existencia como era la costumbre en el chico. Se dijo mentalmente que quería volver, y así seria, mañana seria otro día que disfrutar con ese chico, quizá podría hacerse amigo de él. ¿Quién sabe?

X~x~x~x~x~x~x

Era ya de tarde, casi noche.

Antonio como prometió dejo a Alfred en su habitación, siendo regañado por Elizabetha, la cual creía que algo terrible le había pasado al chico americano. El hispano, por su parte, no quería que el ''consentido'' de su jefe terminara con una reprimenda de mas de dos horas, así que se acerco a la húngara y le susurro con amabilidad que todo tenia una historia, que se la iba a contar después de que chequearan el estado del hepático.

Feliks no hacia más que contener la risa ante la pobre situación de Alfred, Toris le agarraba del brazo para que parara y le decía que no era divertido como otra persona era regañada. El rubio no le hizo caso a su novio, pues estallo en una carcajada que dejo medio sordo a los enfermeros, a su novio y al chico que sufría de Hepatitis.

Elizabetha salió de la habitación entre bufidos, ¿Mira si le pasaba algo grave a _Alf_? ¡La despedirían y no podría vivir con el remordimiento por lo que le quedaba de vida! Pero para eso estaba el asistente de Francis, para explicarle aquella situación tan rara que había vivido hace minutos.

-Canta, Antonio. –Pidió severamente la mujer.-

-Veras… -iba a empezar a explicar el hombre, cuando sintió un fuerte abrazo por la espalda.- ¡Feli! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en casa? –le pregunta a su amigo italiano, el cual estaba con unas ojeras terribles, producto de no haber dormido casi nada en días.-

-Nii-chan se apodero de casa, y no puedo ni dormir en la Sala de Descanso. –Explicaba un aturdido italiano, su voz usualmente aguda era ahora, ronca.-

-¡Aish! ¡Lovi no aprende más! Iré a hablar con él… -Iba a irse, pero el italiano lo agarro del brazo.-

-Tú sabes cuanto te quiero, Antonio-nii-chan, pero… creo que mi hermano esta vez tiene razón por haberse molestado contigo. –Uso un tono serio para hablar.-

Feliciano era muy extrovertido y alegre, pero cuando se metían con su hermano o personas que el quería mucho, se volvía todo lo contrario. No era usual que defendiese a su hermano mayor, puesto que Lovino se enojaba por todo con Antonio, y generalmente la causa de sus peleas era de lo más trivial, pero esta vez tenia que defenderlo, porque sabía que su hermanito no había hecho nada malo.

-Feli… -Antonio iba a expresarse, pero fue interrumpido por la enfermera.-

-Tiene razón, Lovino no ah estado bien en toda la semana, debes disculparte con el pobre. –La enfermera uso un tono de reproche.- Ya van dos semanas que están así, no pueden vivir separados por el resto de sus vidas. –La sonrisa que se forma en su rostro era muy sincera, tenía razón, Antonio y Lovino no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, pese a sus diferencias.-

-¡Ya lo se! –El español suspira, llevando su cuerpo al piso.- Cada vez que quiero enmendar las cosas con Lovi, me evita y me grita, también me golpea, no se que hacer, se que esta vez fue mi culpa… y quiero enmendar la situación. Pero es que es tan complicado. –estaba apunto de llorar de la desesperación, no le agradaba esa situación con su novio.-

-Por eso debes estar mas con él y comprenderlo. –Le dice Elizabetha, tranquila.- Yo sufría de lo mismo con Roderich… -suelta un suspiro.-

-Es diferente, Rode es muy comprensivo contigo, y tú lo amas con locura. Pero aun así… -Sin quererlo, el ibérico toco una fibra sensible en la mujer.-

-Sin embargo terminamos divorciados, ya lo se. –El semblante de la húngara cambia a uno más sombrío.- Pero no por eso nos dejamos de tratar, es mas, ¡Nos llevamos mejor que antes! Cuando estábamos casados, siempre terminábamos en una riña por cualquier tontería, yo era muy celosa de él, sin razón alguna. Pero el seguía conmigo porque me amaba, al final fui yo la que decidió poner fin a eso. ¡Y míranos! Somos los mejores amigos y tenemos la mejor relación del mundo. –Su sonrisa era envidiable, sin duda, ella amaba profundamente a Roderich, y a pesar de que no estaban en la situación que Elizabetha quería, seguían siendo los mejores amigos del mundo.-

-¿Ves Antonio-nii-chan? –Feliciano toma del hombro a su amigo y le sonríe.- Lo de aquella vez fue un error, no por eso van a separarse para siempre, ve a casa y dile todo lo que sientes a mi hermanito. –La sonrisa del italiano sin duda le inspiro valor a Antonio, el cual se puso de pie y recupero su usual sonrisa.-

-¡Lovi~ mi amor! ¡El Jefe va por ti! –Antonio se va corriendo por las escaleras, con una alegría mas inmensa que el mundo, todos los que estaban ahí miraban confundidos, menos los enfermeros.-

-¡Que lindo es el amor! –La chica junta sus manos y le salen estrellitas de los ojos.-

-¡Si! Ojala nosotros tuviésemos esa suerte, ¿No, Eli? –Feliciano mira inocente a la chica, que le regresa la mirada sonriente.-

-Sip, pero, yo estoy bien como estoy. ¿Haber cuando te ligas un novio, e Feli? –La chica le da unos toques con su codo al niño alegre.-

-Jeje~ -El italiano ríe mientras se rasca la mejilla sonrosado.-

La húngara vuelve a la recepción a tomar apuntes sobre los movimientos del día. Necesitaba tener todo eso en orden, ya que a los doctores no les gustaba el desorden. Recordó que Antonio iba a explicarle lo que paso con Alfred, pero por la intromisión de Feliciano eso había quedado en el puro olvido, no se preocupo, la conversación logro relajarla en demasía, centro su atención en los papeles y anoto en su mente preguntarle para la próxima a su camarada europeo.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x

En la habitación de Arthur.

Este estaba leyendo, muy tranquilo un libro. Francis estaba a los pies de su cama, mirándolo con semblante relajado. Arthur no le había dicho del ''incidente'' con el gordo americano, como le había apodado el inglés luego de que se este se haya ido con Antonio.

-¿Y que lees? –Francis rompe el silencio, acercándose al chico, quedando uno al lado del otro.-

-_The black arrow: a Tale of two Roses_, de Stevenson. –Dice Arthur, sin mirarle a la cara.-

-¿No te cansas de leer ese libro? –El francés suspira, llevando una de sus manos a su melena rubia.- A mí me estresa tanta historia… -

-Es un libro muy interesante, tú me lo diste, ¿No te acuerdas? –Arthur posa sus ojos verdes en la cara aburrida de medico.- Si te aburro, puedes irte a tu casa. –Vuelve a centrarse en la lectura.-

-No me aburro contigo, _mon ciel_, es solo que… me gustaría que me prestaras mas atención cuando estoy contigo no solo por lo de tu enfermedad. –Francis se acerca a Arthur, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Enreda sus dedos con los del inglés, este se ruboriza un poco.-

-Ya, Francis, suelta. –Le exige, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.-

El francés toma el libro que estaba leyendo su paciente, y lo deja a un costado. Con sus largos y experimentados dedos toma el rostro de Arthur y lo obliga a mirarlo, aun sin soltar su mano.

-Me encantas, ¿Sabes? –le susurra al oído, el otro tiembla por la cercanía.- Amo ese misterio que transmite tu sola presencia, amo esa mirada molesta y ese carácter tan inmaduro que tienes. –Arthur voltea un poco su rostro, intentado alejarlo, sin mucho éxito.-

-Y a mi me encantaría que me dejaras. –Susurra el británico, rojo hasta las orejas.-

Francis no le hace caso. En su lugar, se pega mas al cuerpo ajeno y lo abraza. Arthur vivía esas situaciones con el medico muy a menudo, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera acostumbrado a tales muestras de afecto.

-Sabes que estas mintiendo… -Sin dejar de abrazarlo, lo mira a la cara, con una sonrisa tranquila.-

-No, yo no miento. –mentira, no le había contado que había ido un rarito a su cuarto en la tarde, eso era un engaño, ya de por si.-

-Y yo no soy pervertido, que lindo chiste, ¿No? –

Arthur iba a reprocharle. Pero su homologo fue mas rápido. Acorto la distancia que había entre sus rostros en un beso. Francis lo profundizo tomándolo de la nuca, acercando esta mas al rostro propio. Arthur correspondió, enredando sus manos en el cabello de Francis. Era un beso tierno, que destellaba cariño por ambas partes. Ninguno quería que ese momento terminase, pero desgraciadamente así debía ser, la falta de aire no les permitió seguir con esa demostración de 'amor'.

-Arthur, _mon ciel_, mañana debo quedarme en mi casa todo el día, ¿Sabes? –Le explica, nuevamente al oído.-

-¿Y que quieres que haga con eso? –Arthur se molesto, siempre era lo mismo con su maldito medico, estaba todo un día con él y después se iba como si nada. Eso le molestaba.-

-Tengo que arreglar la casa para unas visteas que llegan mañana, y… -iba a terminar con su historia, pero Arthur lo empuja, casi se cae de la cama el otro rubio por semejante empujón.-

-¡¿Vienes a refregarme tus malditas citas con esas malditas putas que tienes como 'amigas' después de decirme que me quieres y toda esa mierda? ¡Eres un…! –Arthur estallo en ira, odiaba esas actitudes que tenia el otro para con el, como si no pensara en sus malditos sentimientos. Francis lo callo con otro beso, uno mas tierno y profundo que el anterior.-

Como en el anterior, el inglés le correspondió de una manera tierna. No tenia la culpa de querer a ese tonto. Intento igualar el ritmo de su compañero, era bastante torpe con esas cosas, solo había besado a una sola persona en toda su vida, y ese era Francis, el era el único en su mundo, quizá la única persona que estaba en cerca de tener su corazón. Pero su relación era tan rara… el no quería enamorar mas al francés de si mismo, porque sabia que lo suyo era imposible. Mas bien lo suyo con cualquier otra persona. Su vida se iba a terminar en cuanto cumpliera 20 años, su vida era terminal, todo lo contario a Francis que tenia un futuro, una vida, amigos…

Sus pensamientos fueron opacados y abruptamente suspendidos cuando sintió una lengua meterse en su boca. ¡Mierda! Ese francés se pasaba de listo una vez mas. Pero el no seria nadie para negarse a esas caricias que le regalaba el otro. Arthur correspondió nuevamente el beso, adentrando su lengua en la boca del hombre mayor. Francis lo tomo por los hombros y lo recostó en la cama, quedando el francés arriba y el inglés abajo. Este se acerco al cuerpo del terminal con gusto, profundizando mas el beso entre ambos.

Siguieron así durante un rato. Dándose eso que necesitaban: amor.

El maldito oxigeno les fallo nuevamente y tuvieron que separarse muy a su pesar. Francis abrazo a su amante y le hablo, nuevamente al oído, Arthur se estaba cansando de eso, pero como había dicho anteriormente, el no se negaría a los tratos cariñosos que le daba su medico, por que aunque diga que lo odiaba, ese rubio afeminado era la única persona que amaba con su enfermo corazón.

-¿Quieres venir a casa conmigo, mañana? –Le susurra de una manera muy seductora, casi insinuándosele.-

El inglés empieza a malpensar solo para si mismo. Él y Francis llevaban mucho tiempo en esa extraña relación, no iba a negarlo. Tampoco iba a negar que sentía ganas de estar con su medico, en un ámbito mas 'intimo'. Pero no estaba seguro, Francis era tan cambiante y pervertido, no le importaba quien pasase por delante de su nariz, el francés se acostaría con el/ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Esas eran unas de las razones del porque Arthur aun no se animaba a estar con ese hombre, pero… si la oportunidad y el destino ameritaba que debía estar con el francés… no la rechazaría por nada del mundo.

-Yo… -

Solo Dios sabe como de repente y en un flash, se le cruzo la imagen de Alfred por la cabeza. ¿Qué pinta tocaba ese yankee raro que conoció hoy? Desde que se apareció no había dejado de pensar en el, de una manera u otra, cuando soltaba sus libros, el chico americano se le aparecía en la cabeza.

-Ehm… si, iré mañana contigo. –Contesta el inglés, mas entre la duda que el hecho.-

La cara de Francis se ilumino y volvió a besar a Arthur. Este, por su parte, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. ¿Sera bueno concretar su intimo pensamiento con Francis? O… ¿esperar a conocer a otra persona? Las posibilidades de esta ultima eran tan escasas, que no le quedaría otra que morirse sin saber que era amar. Y Arthur creía que Francis era la única persona en el mundo, sin duda… era con el con quien quería estar.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x

Era un nuevo día. Y hoy llegaba Matthew, su hermano le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que estaría por ese pueblo pasando de las once de la noche. Esta bien, llegaría tarde y lo podría ver mañana, pero eso no era un impedimento para su sana alegría.

Feliks había cocinado hoy, según el polaco, la comida del hospital era asquerosa. Por eso le cocino a su novio lituano, que sonrió ante el gesto dulce del polaco. Alfred en tanto veía la comida maravillado, sin saber a ciencia cierta que era, pero como el tenia problemas en el hígado debía cuidarse con sus comidas. Dijeron que le dejarían comer una hamburguesa si se portaba bien y le hacia caso a los enfermeros, pero mientras comería esa asquerosa avena que le habían llevado.

-Mierda, esto es un asco. –Dice Alfred, con la cara verde.-

-Bueno, pero por lo menos es algo, no, ¿Alfred-san? –Contesta Toris, formalmente.-

-Si, es algo, no pienso morirme de hambre, esa no es la forma en la que debería morir un héroe como yo. –hace una pose heroica, Feliks entra y mira a su pareja.- ¡Debes estar orgulloso de tener a alguien como Feliks, Toris! Como quisiera que me cuidaran así… -El lituano se pone colorado, a lo que su compañero solo sonríe.-

-Tipo como que, es lo que cualquier 'esposa' haría con su esposo. –sonríe el polaco y se sienta entre medio de los dos chicos.- Alfred, cuando te dejen comer un par de cosas mas no dudes en pedirme que te cocine, ¿Eh? –dice de manera socarrona.-

-Jaja, _Of course! _–Ambos rubios ríen, vigilados por la atenta mirada del castaño.-

Mientras los chicos conversaban y reían. Alfred, en lo mas profundo de su mente pensaba en ir a visitar a cierto rubio que había conocido ayer. El punto es, ¿Cómo lo haría? Eh ahí… el dilema…_  
_

* * *

Of course!: inglés. ¡Por supuesto!  
_Mon ciel: _francés. Mi cielo, cielo mío.

El libro _The Black Arrow: A Tale of Two Roses_ (En español, La Flecha Negra: Un cuento de dos rosas, simplemente llamado La Flecha Negra) Esta basado en la _**Guerra de las Dos Rosas**_, una guerra ocurrida en el Reino de Inglaterra en el periodo 1455-1485, era guerra civil para ver quien se quedaba con el trono del reino, en esta contienda pelearon dos familias; la Lancaster y la York. Ambos bandos pertenecían al a casa de Platagenet (la casa que tenia el trono por ese entonces). La cito porque es mi conflicto bélico favorito xD

Se merece review~?


	5. Detras del muro de cristal, Parte 1

**X~Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**X~Claim: **Usa, Reino Unido, Francia, Canada.**  
X~Advertencias: **Lime ;) El primero que hago en mi vida ._. Y lenguaje  
**X~Notas: **¡Por fin aparece Canada!

* * *

**Hall de los Sueños Rotos  
**_**Capitulo 4: Detrás del muro de cristal. No puedo, lo Lamento. Parte 1**_

Ya eran las dos de la tarde. El horario de descanso para los médicos y enfermeros.

Elizaveta estaba degustando un delicioso almuerzo italiano hecho por Feliciano, este estaba sentado al lado de un formal hombre de pelo castaño y lentes, que miraba de reojo al italiano y sonreía al ver a la mujer húngara, la cual le devolvía el gesto. Al lado de estos dos, estaban dos mujeres eslavas; una tenia un cabello tan rubio que parecía plateado, tenia una mirada seria y desafiante, por no decir salvaje, en contraste con la otra mujer de gran busto y corto cabello, que tenia una sonrisa relajada y tranquila. Ambas eran muy parecidas, debían ser hermanas.

-¡Esto esta riquísimo, Feli! –Exclama Elizaveta, entre sonrisas.- ¿No, Señor Roderich? –la húngara mira al hombre que estaba al lado del italiano, el cual la mira con una pequeña sonrisa.-

-Si, debo admitir que esta bueno. –Contesta, casi en un susurro.-

-Ve~ Sabia que les iba a gustar. –Feliciano estaba alegre, le encantaba que comieran y comentaran su comida. Mientras sus compañeros ingerían una rica carne con algún que otro condimento y acompañante, el disfrutaba una deliciosa pasta.- ¡Mi pasta también esta muy rica, ve~! –

-No debes comer siempre lo mismo, idiota. Vas a morirte del estomago. –Le contesta Roderich de manera hiriente, pero a la vez formal.-

-Pobre, no lo trates así. –dice la mujer eslava de busto grande.-

-Cierto, si la ah comido desde que nació y no le paso nada dudo que se muera ahora. –La otra chica rubia espeta de manera un poco agresiva, pero sin deformar su seriedad.-

-Yekaterina, Yekaterina –Llega Francis canturreando el nombre de la enfermera de pelo corto.- ¿Podrías ayudarme con unos papeles? Antonio no ah aparecido desde ayer. –Explica el francés, con una mano en alto.-

_-Tak, teper ya budu ser. _–la mujer de notable acento ucraniano se levanta y va con su jefe. Ella era la otra secretaria de Francis, también una activa enfermera.-

-Si quieres puedo esperar, ya sabes, quizá quieras terminar de comer. –Decía el europeo, pero la mujer ya estaba a su lado para cuando termino de hablar.-

-_ni, dyakuyu_. Ya termine. –Antes de irse voltea a su hermana, que la miraba mientras se iba.- Natasha, no te olvides de telefonear a Iván-chan, dice que dentro de poco vendrá…

-nii-san… -

La mirada de la llamada Natasha se alumbra de una manera muy siniestra, que dejo paralizados hasta Roderich y Elizaveta. Feliciano simplemente comía ya su onceavo plato de pasta.

-…Con Yao. –Termina la ucraniana, mirando a su hermana bielorrusa que de pronto su aura intimidante cambia a una más aterradora.-

_Juro que algún día matare a ese chino, lo juro por Dios y nii-san. _–piensa la rubia platinada, mientras vuelve a su comida muy molesta.-

La chica bielorrusa termino sus alimentos y se marcho a hacer sabe quien cosa. Roderich también se marcho, alegando que tenía que terminar unos documentos y firmarlos para entregárselos a su socio francés. Solo quedaron la húngara y el inútil italiano, que ya no daba más de tanta pasta, pero aun comía este alimento, sin importarle los problemas posteriores.

-Eh, ¿Feliciano? –llama la mujer.- ¿Y tu hermano? No lo eh visto desde anteayer… ¿Le paso algo grave? –Si era por ese motivo, ella hubiese sido la primera en enterarse, puesto que era la encargada de recibir a los pacientes de urgencia, más si se trataba de un colega.-

-No, nii-chan me telefoneo y me dijo que iría a un lugar con Antonio-nii-chan, pero, mmm, no se si haya sido buena idea, sonaba raro. –Contesta Feliciano, de manera dudosa.-

-¿Cómo que sonaba raro? –Sus largos años de enfermera le decían que por ahí y Antonio lo había lastimado (cosa, absolutamente IMPOSIBLE tratándose del hispano) pero sus años como mujer y fan yaoi, le decían que estaban en una situación 'intima'.-

-O sea, como exaltado, nervioso, ya sabes. –El italiano no tenia idea de cómo expresarse, nunca había escuchado a su hermano como la ultima vez que hablo con el.-

-No te preocupes, creo que ya se que le pasaba. Jaja~ -la mujer se ríe, asustando un poco a su acompañante.-

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Toris estaba durmiendo pacíficamente mientras un polaco lo miraba preocupado. Alfred que hacia minutos se había quedado mirando la ventana, noto la mirada del chico rubio hacia el otro castaño. Parecía que quería llorar. El norteamericano no sabia que hacer, el era un héroe, ¿No? Se había prometido cuidar de los débiles y tristes para que no sufrieran, ¿Qué hacia? No conocía mucho a ese polaco extravagante, solo sabia que tenia una tendencia a creerse mujer y que sobreprotegía a su compañero lituano. Al chico de lentes no le quedo otra que preguntar.

-¿Eh Feliks, que pasa? –Le pregunto, tratando de sonar lo menos curioso posible.-

-¿Ehm? ¡Nada, obvio! Tipo como que… ¡Estoy súper genial hoy! –Mintió, sus ojos estaban acuosos y sin duda los tenía medios rojos.-

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí… -susurro el estadounidense al otro rubio, que se quedo pensando lo que este dijo.-

-No se si contarte, bueno, tu y yo nos conocemos hace poco y, sin duda me pareces de confianza, pero… -Mira a Toris un momento.- No se si a el le guste. –De pronto sonó serio.-

Alfred se acerco un poco al polaco y lo miro con decisión. Estaba sufriendo por algo y sabia que ese algo tenia que ver con su novio, tenia que ayudarlos, sea como sea, a pesar de que solamente llevaban días de conocerse.

-Si Toris se entera que tu estas así por su culpa, sin duda se va a deprimir, ya sabes, eso no le sienta bien a personas en su estado. –El tono de Alfred era medio amenazador, pero sin duda eso basto para que el polaco se animara a hablar.-

-Supongo que si. O sea, Toris se preocupa mucho por mi desde el accidente, cree que me excedo en cuidarle y esas cosas, ¡Pero no! Yo lo quiero proteger, porque esa vez no pude. –Suspira de manera cansada, soltarse un poco no le vendría mal, ¿No?-

_Hace dos meses más o menos. Yo y Toris nos habíamos mudado a Vilna, Lituania, por el trabajo de él. Toris es arquitecto y el director de una prestigiosa escuela lo había mandado a llamar para que trabajara junto a ellos. El estaba, como que re contento, como para no estarlo, ¿No? Nos mudamos desde nuestra casa en Polonia para irnos allá, por suerte el viaje fue corto. Fuimos en avión, ¡Nos pagaron los boletos, comida y hasta transporte a la ciudad! Eso fue genial. Nuestra casa era hermosa, claro, la había decorado con motivos rosas, colores pastel, hasta pensaba comprarme un pony para adornar la casa, pero como Toris es así, tan recatado, dijo que esos son planes para futuro. Me conforme, bueno._

_Pero todo ese paraíso se vino abajo cuando ocurrió el accidente. Lo recuerdo todo tan bien… tan… real, fue horrible._

_Toris iba al volante y yo a su lado. Había una densa lluvia que impedía nuestra visión, y aunque íbamos con las luces prendidas, eso no evito que… un camión nos embistiera por un costado, haciendo que todo el coche se desplazara y cayera a la zanja de la carretera. Dimos vueltas como dos o tres, quizá cuatro vueltas antes de quedar estancados en medio del lodo, el auto habían quedado boca arriba y por suerte traíamos los cinturones._

_Yo había perdido el conocimiento por la tremenda maniobra que hicimos para tratar de evitar lo que paso. Cuando recobre el conocimiento me di cuenta de todo, y me horrorice._

_-¡Toris, Toris! –Lo zamarreé un par de veces, estaba tendido sobre mi y no había visto que todo mi suéter estaba cubierto de sangre.- ¿Toris…? –cuando lo descubrí me asuste mas, tenia miedo de lo peor.- _

_-Fe-Feliks… ¿Estas bien? –Me hablaba de la manera más suave que podía, con dolor no fingido.-_

_-¡¿Cómo… como has, como has podido hacer eso, tonto? –le grite como nunca, el camión que nos envistió había dado de mi lado, por lo que el se tiro encima mío para protegerme, a costa de su propia vida.-_

_-Yo… perdóname, Feliks. –fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desmayarse._

-… ¡Y bueno! Las ambulancias llegaron y nos enviaron a un hospital donde nos atendieron, yo, tenía casi ninguna herida de gravedad, pero Toris se rompió una pierna y descubrieron un tumor benigno en la cadera, producto por el golpe que se dio contra el volante en el accidente. –Termino el polaco con una expresión que aparentaba ser tranquila.-

Alfred se quedo sin habla. Feliks le conto todo y con lujo de detalle. Esos dos se querían, y mucho. Ambos sufrían desde hacia tanto tiempo… uno cuidando del otro, protegiéndose del mundo exterior, eso era ¿Amor? Si, era el más puro amor del que podría haber escuchado.

-No se que decirte, me dejas, sorprendido. –contesta Alfred, evitando tartamudear.-

-Si, lo se. Me alegra haberme soltado un poco, ¿Sabes? Yo no lo pude proteger porque el salto a defenderme a mi, no pude ser fuerte, quiero proteger a lo único que de verdad me importa, Alfred, sea como sea. –El polaco miraba por la ventana, como si en ella hubiese alguna respuesta de algo.-

-No te preocupes, cualquier cosa, saben que pueden contar conmigo. –Alfred sonríe, dándole confianza a su compañero.-

-Gracias, chico. –

Luego, ambos se ponen a charlar trivialidades, como si la conversación de hace rato no hubiese existido.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Muy lejos del hospital, en la estación de ómnibus.

La gente iba y venia, era poca, porque era un pueblo pequeño. Entre medio de esa gente, había un chico con un gran abrigo marrón y unos jeans, caminando mientras sostenía una maleta en una mano y un folleto en la otra. Quizá era un mapa de a donde debía dirigirse. Cuando llego a la puerta, pregunto por algo en la vitrina de la oficina, luego, se marcho al recibir su respuesta.

-Vaya… este lugar es bastante mas cálido que Canadá, ¿No crees, Kumakichi-san? –Pregunta el chico tranquilamente a un oso que tenia en la cabeza.-

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunta el oso.-

-Soy Matthew, tu dueño. –

El chico era igual a Alfred. Si, su hermano finalmente había llegado.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

El pueblo era viejo, casi como una aldea de los viejos cuentos del Oeste. Aun así circulaban coches de vez en cuando por las calles. Así era el caso de Francis, que conducía en dirección a su casa. El hermano de Alfred ya debería de haber arribado en el pueblo, y debería acondicionar la casa para que el muchacho se quedara. A su lado estaba Arthur, con una mirada interesante, era la primera vez que miraba el pueblo desde esa perspectiva.

-¿No es hermoso, _mon ciel_? –Francis toma la mano del inglés, que se pone nervioso por el contacto.-

-Supongo. –Fue su respuesta.-

El medico no soltó la mano de su paciente en todo lo que quedaba de viaje.

Al llegar a la casa del mas grande, Arthur quedo boquiabierto. Era, sin duda, una casa digna de Francis; elegante a más no poder, pero a si mismo era antiguo como todas las otras construcciones del pueblo. Tenía un jardín delantero y aparentemente uno trasero. No era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, se atrevería a decir que era 'perfecta', de dos pisos. El británico no tenía experiencias en casas ajenas, puesto que la única casa que recordaba era la de su infancia en Reino Unido.

-¿Qué te parece mi humilde cabaña? –Pregunta Francis a espaldas de Arthur, este seguía mirando embelesado la 'humilde cabaña'.-

El inglés ni contesto, se adentro en el pequeño jardín y lo miro en deleite, había flores blancas por doquier. Un gran campo, a decir verdad. Muy bonito. Francis sonrió y fue a abrir la puerta de la casa, seguido del perdido paciente que no quería entrar sino quedarse a hacer sabe quien cosa en el jardín.

-_I want to die_. –murmura Arthur, completamente sorprendido por lo que se encontró ahí.-

Mierda que ese francés tenia gustos caros. Eso lo comprobó al ver las cortinas de color carmesí y los costosos sillones en la sala. Apenas entrabas te chocabas con una escalera y al fondo, aun en el primer piso había una entrada, quizá a un armario o un sótano. A un costado estaba la sala, adornada con las cortinas y sillones mencionados, al otro costado aun en la recepción estaba el comedor, con una fina (y aparentemente costosa) mesa de roble con sillas a juego. En ambos lugares; comedor y sala, había dos grandes ventanales con vista al jardín de adelante y obviamente a la calle.

-¿Cómo mierda mantienes esto? –Pregunta el rubio mas pequeño, mirando al medico.-

-Mucho trabajo, supongo. –Francis no le toma mucha importancia a la pregunta y va hacia la puerta al final del corredor.-

-No creo que mis hermanos te paguen tanto como para tener semejante… palacio, supongo. –No le gustaba admitir que las cosas del francés eran geniales, pero madre, si que lo eran.-

-Nah… tus hermanos solo me pagan lo suficiente como para que vivas dos días, ya sabes como son ellos. Bien tacaños. –Resulto ser un pequeño armario donde el hombre guardaba sus sacos (bien finos). Francis se quedo con una ligera camisa e invito al ingles a pasar a la sala.-

-No es que sean tacaños, Francis. No les importa que me muera, eso es todo. –El tono que empleo Arthur era medio siniestro, pero realista al fin y al cabo.-

-Puede que sea así, pero no les des importancia. –

Ahora, ambos estaban sentados en uno de los vistosos sofás de cuero rojo. Eran bastante mullidos y cómodos, Arthur se sentía en uno de esos cuentos de fantasía que solía leer a menudo. Francis paso uno de sus brazos por la cabecera del sillón, como queriendo abrazar a su invitado. En la otra mano tenia el control de la televisión, que aparto dejándolo sobre una mesa.

-Oye, ¿Qué te ayudo a limpiar? Recuerda que es un riesgo que haya salido así no más. –Arthur lo mira de reojo, mientras el dueño de la propiedad sonríe con un exquisito misterio.-

-A decir verdad, tenemos MUCHO tiempo antes de que llegue mi invitado. –Esto lo dijo con un tono sumamente seductor. Empezando a acercarse al inglés.- ¿Sabes? Siempre quise tenerte así para mi, _mon ciel_, desde hace mucho… que quiero tenerte para mi… -Acorta la distancia que había entre ellos con un beso bastante lujurioso.-

Si, era lo que pensaba. Francis quería acostarse con él, por eso lo invito ahí. Y Arthur que también tenia ganas se quedo medio paralizado ante la repentina confesión, no por miedo, sino por asombro de que haya sido tan directo.

En fin, no se dedico a excusas mentales, se dedico a corresponderle a su amante. El ingles tomo al otro europeo por la mandíbula, profundizando un poco el beso. Francis, al notar la impaciencia del otro, lo tomo delicadamente de la cintura y lo recostó de lleno en el sillón, quedando uno encima del otro.

-¿Estas seguro de esto? –Le pregunta Arthur.-

-Más seguro que cualquier cosa en este mundo, _mon amour_. –El medico, que obviamente no se hacia de esperar, se acomodo mejor sobre el chico, rozando sus cuerpos de una manera muy sensual, logrando sacarle un gemido al mas pequeño.- ¿Ya empiezas con eso? Como se nota que eres un niño puro… -Luego de este comentario, el inglés lo golpea en la frente.-

-¡No digas cosas absurdas! –Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.- Puede que sea virgen, pero no es para que te burles. Sabes bien que nunca eh intentado nada con nadie por mi enfermedad, _idiot._ –Le escupe el de ojos verdes, mientras que el rubor en sus mejillas no se iba, mas bien crecía.-

-Jaja, ya se, ya se. Es solo que quería, mmm, ya sabes, calentar un poco más el ambiente para el _amour_. –Esto ultimo lo dijo a la oreja del otro, que se tenso de manera involuntaria.- Ahora, sigamos…

Francis aprovecho su condición para pasar su lengua sobre la oreja del rubio inglés, que se removió en placer, esas sensaciones tan desconocidas para el, ahora se le hacían presente de una manera tan esporádica que era imposible de creer, nunca se imagino en esa situación, nunca, encima con Francis. Pero mucha importancia no le dio, cuando sintió una mano tocar su abdomen.

-Ah~ -sin quererlo se le escapo un gemidito, que le saco una risa al otro.-

Siguió tocando donde no debía. Hasta llegar a su pecho, donde finalmente despojo al otro de su prenda, quedando semidesnudo debajo del francés. Era tan vergonzoso, y a la vez tan excitante. Era sin duda un paraíso. El medico volvió a besarle, pero esta vez en el cuello, dejando un rastro de marcas rojas sobre la nívea piel del joven. Bajo con lentitud hacia el torso de su homologo, Arthur suspiraba, evitando soltar esos placenteros sonidos que ansiaba escuchar su medico. Dejo marcas ahí también, beso con pasión cerca de su ombligo.

Acto seguido, el francés empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del otro.

El ambiente ya estaba en su cima de temperatura, solo faltaba la cereza del postre para terminar ese acto de amor entre dos hombres.

…Y el tiempo no se hizo de rogar.

Ahora era Arthur el que exigía un poco de atención, Francis se la daba. Fue en ese mismo instante, cuando todo, incluso su enfermedad, dejo de existir realmente. Todas sus dolencias pasadas, su pasado, su vida miserable y aislada del mundo, sus recuerdos, todo, todo desapareció en cuanto sintió que el francés lo devoraba por dentro, haciéndolo su propiedad, su cuerpo ahora tenia dueño y ese dueño era su medico, la única persona que lo cautivo a mas no poder, la única que había logrado darle un sentido a su vida. La única en su mundo. Francis.

Pero el dilema estaba en su corazón, esto no pasaba por su cabeza mientras hacían ese acto de amor carnal, no, esto era algo mas profundo que iba mas allá del momento del sexo. Él, Arthur, pensaba que quizá estaba haciendo mal esto, amaba con desmesura al francés, hacia tiempo lo había admitido (para si mismo, no para él) pero no sentía que entrar y apoderarse del corazón del otro estaba bien, su vida, como bien sabia, era terminal, tenia un limite. Era un reloj viviente, esperando que la aguja de las doce para finalmente entregarse al sueño eterno, a un sueño sin retorno y sin compasión. Le rompería el corazón cuando se fuese para siempre. Lo tenía muy claro. No quería. No quería que Francis sufra otra vez (si, otra vez) por su culpa. No por el, por él no.

-¡Ah~! –fue el ultimo ruido que pudo pronunciar ese día, el acto de amor desesperado había terminado, y era como lo había imaginado tantas veces; hermoso.-

-_Je t'aime, mon amour. _–Dice el medico, mirando a los ojos verdes que tenia por amantes.-

-_Well ... I love you too. _–Sabia que esas palabras sobraban, se decía que no quería lastimarlo más y terminaba confesándole sus sentimientos. Era una persona tan... tan vulgar.-

Mientras Arthur se moria por dentro, entre confusiones y sentimientos, Francis estaba vagando por un paraiso sin retorno, mientras se decía que terminaría herido, como siempre. Pero el momento valia la pena, el amor valia la pena para el, y lo que Francis sentia por Arthur, era amor.

* * *

_Well ... I love you too:_ Inglés. También... también te amo.  
_Je t'aime, mon amour: _Francés. Te amo, mi amor.  
_Tak, teper ya budu ser: _Ucraniano. Si, ya va señor (No me acuerdo que quise poner acá, pero esta era la idea general xD)  
_Ni, dyakuyu: _Ucraniano. No, gracias.

_Gracias por leer! Les prometo que en los capis que viene ya va a haber mucho USAxUK! no se que me paso, tenia ganas de escribir algo fuerte, supongo xD Espero que les haya gustado, y subo hoy porque es mi CUMPLEAÑOS (?) quiero felicidades -w- (?) y q comenten en mi fic Lazos (?) nah, mentira, que la pasen bien bien! _

_Bye~~_


	6. Detras del muro de cristal, parte 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**Advertencias: **mmm... no recuerdo, pero creo que lenguaje y FrUk.  
**Notas(1): **Casi siempre me olvido, pero este fic esta inspirado en un anime de 6 caps. llamado Hanbun no Tsuki ga Noboru Sora.  
**Notas(2):  
º~Dinamarca: **_Lukas Andersen_  
**º~Noruega: **_Soren Vladinski  
_

* * *

**_Hall de los Sueños Rotos_  
**_**Capitulo 5: Detrás del muro de cristal. No puedo, lo lamento. Parte 2.**_

Elizaveta ya había terminado todos sus quehaceres de ese día, solo tenia uno pendiente y era ver como andaba el chico Jones. Sonreía abiertamente a cada persona que se le cruzaba, tenia fama de ser muy maternal y buena, pero a la vez ruda si el caso lo ameritaba. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, suspiro y entro como si nada. Las luces aun estaban prendidas a pesar de ser ya de noche. En la habitación reinaba el silencio humano, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la televisión, se metió de lleno en el cuarto, descubriendo a ambos pacientes jugando videojuegos, y a un rubio extravagante alegando ''O sea, ¿Cómo puedes perder en esa estupidez, Toris?'' Y el paciente nombrado solo respondía con la cabeza, nervioso, iba perdiendo el juego, que aparentemente no era otro que Street Fighters. Toris peleaba con Zangief y Alfred con Ken, la barra de vida de Toris iba en descenso, mientras que la de Alfred seguía llena.

Finalmente…

-No puedo creer que perdí. –Lloriqueaba el lituano, sosteniendo el joystick en sus manos y una lagrimilla escapaba de sus ojos.-

-No solo perdiste una vez, o sea, perdiste 6 veces y con seis jugadores diferentes. Mientras que Alf solo jugo con Ken. –Decía Feliks, no ayudando para nada a su pareja.-

-Yes~ El Hero a ganado! –Exclamaba alegre Alfred desde su silla.-

La risa de Elizaveta los saca a todos de lo que sea que estaban haciendo (Léase: Festejando, llorando una pérdida y criticando la derrota).

-¿Huh? ¡Elizaveta-san! ¿Desde cuando esta ahí? –Le pregunta Toris, mirando a la enfermera.-

-Desde que Zangief hizo su movimiento especial y fue derrotado. –Ese comentario que pretendía ser un chiste, le dolió en el fondo al pobre perdedor del juego.- No te preocupes, es solo un juego. –

La enfermera paso a ver como se sentía el lituano. Feliks miro a su novio con preocupación y después volteo a ver al norteamericano, que había adivinado el movimiento del polaco y ahora se encontraba sonriéndole con tranquilidad. Feliks suspiro en su suerte de tener a un 'héroe' cerca.

-Listo, Toris andas bien. De seguro dentro de unos días podemos empezar los trámites para tu operación y sacarte el tumor. –Dice la enfermera, inspirando confianza.-

-Si… no veo la hora de que todo esto se termine y volver a casa. –El buen humor fue bastante contagioso, pues el lituano sonreía de manera tranquila, sin miedo.-

-Ahora vamos con el pequeño Alfred. ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy? –Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.-

-Jeje, pues… bien, a decir verdad ya no siento el dolor del principio. Pero de a ratos me sigue ardiendo. –

-Mmm, ya veo. –Anota en una lista que traía.- Bueno, se lo comentare a Francis y mañana vendrá a verte, ¿Vale? –

-Yes! Oh, espera, Elizaveta. –Alfred la detiene con su voz, la mujer lo mira.- Esto… mi hermano llegaba hoy desde Canadá e iba a hospedarse con Francis, podrías, no se, preguntarle si esta bien, ¿Por favor? –El de lentes la miraba, esperando una respuesta.-

-Claro, apenas lo llame le pregunto sobre tu hermano. –Se despide con una sonrisa, desapareciendo por la puerta.-

Luego de que la enfermera se fue, el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Feliks se puso de pie y se acerco a la tecla de la luz mientras era observado por los dos chicos.

-Bueno, a dormir, mañana tienen un día agitado. Yo iré al hotel del pueblo a quedarme. –Hace días que no podía dormir bien, llevaba durmiendo todo ese tiempo en una incomoda silla, lo que son los sacrificios…-

-¿Cómo? ¡No! –Se rehusaba su novio castaño, al ver la intención de su pareja.- No quiero que vayas a esos hoteles donde hay gente rara. –Dice casi en un susurro.-

-¿Ehh? ¡Vamos, Liet! –Era la forma cariñosa en la que le hablaba.- No me pasara nada. Además me merezco dormir bien aunque sea un día. –Dicho esto, apaga la luz de la habitación.-

Alfred se da vuelta quedando de frente a la ventana, se entretenía mirando ese hermoso paisaje nocturno, pero mas se entretenía mirando a la habitación que daba de frente a la suya, en el Ala Este, ¿Cómo estará? ¿Se acordara de él ese inglés malhumorado? Ojala que si…

-_Do jutra. Nie zapomnij o mnie sen z. _–Se escuchaba la suave voz del polaco, hablandole al baltico.-

_-__Taip, nesijaudinkite, viskas bus gerai. _–La voz de su cumpañero de cuarto se hizo presente.-

Se escucho por un momento el sonido de un corto y tierno beso entre ambos amantes. Luego de ese momento que ah de haber sido magico para ambos, Feliks se fue dejandolos solos a la intemperie de la noche.

Alfred sentia un poco de ¿Celos? Si, celos. Celos de aquella hermosa relacion que tenian sus ''amigos''. Se querian tanto, de una manera sana, bella, hermosa, tierna... no podia pensar otra cosa que no fuera eso. ¿El se veria asi con alguna otra persona? ¿Con Arthur quiza? No con el del otro lado del hospital, sino con el de su sueño. Desde que soño con ese chico no se lo ah sacado de la cabeza, como si fuese alguna especie de virus en su sistema nervioso que se negaba a dejarlo solo. Era una sensacion tan... reconfortante y a la vez dolorosa, dolorosa porque sabia que era imposible. Si ese muchacho de hermoso cabello rubio y vivos ojos verdes estaba del otro lado de su ventana, era porque… porque su vida tenia limite, si, por eso, porque era un terminal…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando lo vio. Desde su ventana lo vio. Vio a Arthur llegar de la mano con un hombre que reconocería hasta en Plutón, llego con Francis. ¿Qué hacia ese chico con su medico? Y, ¿Por qué iban de la mano? Apuesto a que no habría nadie vigilando el Ala Este, sino no andarían como dos recién casados.

Otra vez los celos hacían su magnifica presencia…

Alfred sentía que de una manera u otra, su mundo se caía. A pesar de sus intentos de que esto no pasara.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Habían llegado al hospital bien tarde. Arthur tenía frio y se cubría con un abrigo que le dio su amante. Este no quería que muriera de hipotermia, para eso estaba su corazón, ¿No?

Ambos caminaron por los desérticos corredores del hospital. Llegaron a su cuarto y entraron. El inglés se acerco a su cama y corrió un par de libros que tenía tendidos sobre ella, estaba a simple vista ordenando su mugre, con mugre nos referimos a sus 'amigos' los libros que estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar.

-Me tengo que ir. –Dice Francis.-

-Vete. –Le contesta Arthur, sin mucha importancia.- ¿Q-q-que ha-haces, ton-to? –Francis lo había abrazado de repente, espantando al rubio.-

El medico no contesta. Bueno, no con palabras. Toma al otro del mentón y lo besa con pasión. Casi desesperado.

Esa muestra de afecto se prolongo hasta que el aire les falto. Se soltaron con mucho pesar.

-Estaré esperando nuestro próximo encuentro_. __Jusqu'à demain, _Arthur. –Besa la freinte del joven y se marcha.-

Arthur queda solo en la habitación, a oscuras y solo, como siempre.

Lo único que hace es tirarse a la cama y cubrirse hasta la cabeza con las sabanas, se sentía de una manera extraña. El ah experimentado el dolor de un corazón roto, cayéndose a pedazos. También su cabeza, brazos y piernas. Pero ahora sentía un dolor diferente en su corazón… Se sentía una basura por haber estado con la persona que quería y abrirle paso a un futuro sin esperanza. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía casi completo, había experimentado lo que era el sexo, una materialización física que jamás creyó sentir.

Debía admitir que se sintió estupendamente bien, su cuerpo temblaba del solo recuerdo de las sensaciones y pensamientos que se habían pasado por su cabeza. ¿Se estaría volviendo un pervertido como Francis? Ojala que no…

Luego estaba el tema más importante en su cabeza: Alfred F. Jones.

Ese chico era un extraño, rebelde, tonto… pero no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. ¿Por qué? A decir verdad, ese Alfred le resultaba muy familiar, casi… casi como si lo conociera de mucho antes. Pero era imposible, el nunca había interactuado con nadie…

Salvo…

¡No! Era imposible que Alfred y… fueran la misma persona, absolutamente imposible.

Se durmió cuando se relajo un poco, no eran buenas este tipo de tensiones. Claro que no lo eran…

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Francis conducía a un pequeño bar en medio de la carretera. Allí estaba Matthew. No pudo ir por el porque, obvio, estaba atendiendo a su paciente favorito.

El solo recuerdo de un Arthur desnudo y débil entre sus brazos y piernas, le daban ganas de… bueno, de muchas cosas.

_Francis, cálmate. Pero… ¡Es que estuvo tan genial! _–Ni siquiera sus pensamientos lo apoyaban, pobre.-

Reconoció el bar en la lejanía, por ese gran cartel en neón que marcaba la leyenda '_Escandinavia_', lo atendía un viejo amigo suyo. De seguro estaría atendiendo el café como siempre. Sonrió y estaciono el coche en una esquina.

El recinto era grande, era toda una esquina y poco más. La gente entraba y salía, todos abrigados por el intenso frio que hacia esa noche. Que suerte que le dejo a Arthur una de sus chaquetas, sino el pobre se hubiese muerto antes de tiempo.

Francis entro y todos lo recibieron con una agradable sonrisa… salvo…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le espeta un hombre alto, de pelo salvaje y rubio, de iguales orbes azules q los del medico.-

-Vengo a por un amigo, ¿Importa, Lukas? –Francis toma un semblante serio, siempre era así con ese hombre.-

-Basta, Lukas, deja a Francis tranquilo. –Replica un chico mas bajo que Francis y Lukas, era rubio y sus ojos también eran azules, usaba una boina azul y sus ojos no tenían brillo.-

-Solo porque tú lo dices, Soru. –Lukas se va a la cocina, bufando molesto por la presencia de Francis.-

-Lamento esto, Soren. –Se disculpa el francés, aunque de verdad no lo sentía.-

-No hay problema. –Contesta el hombre de la boina, mientras se va tras el escritorio.- ¿Qué deseas? –Le pregunta.-

-Nada, solo…

Antes de terminar, una pequeña mano tomo la suya. Giro su cabeza para encontrarse con un chico igual a Alfred.

-_Bienvenue, Matieu._ –Saluda al canadiense con un beso en la mejilla.-

-_Merci, Francis. _Lo eh estado esperando todo el día. –Decía bastante tranquilo el chico.-

_-__Excusez-moi, petite, j'étais occupé. _–Ambos se sentaron en la barra.- Ehm, Soren, ¿Podrías darme un café? Siento que me caeré en cualquier momento. –El melodramático europeo se toma la cabeza para profundizar su teatro.-

Soren mira a Matthew, esperando que ordene algo.

-Yo no quiero nada, gracias. –Dijo el canadiense con una pequeña sonrisa.-

El rubio se marcho dejando a los dos hombres de habla francesa ahí.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Arthur se desperezaba como de costumbre. Eran las tres de la mañana, cuando sintió la urgencia de ir al baño. Que suerte que su cuarto tenia uno privado, en realidad como todos los baños de las habitaciones, pero el gozaba una habitación SOLA para él. Que bueno es ser el consentido del jefe…

Pero su sorpresa fue tal al ver que encima del retrete había un cartel amarillo que decía: '**Lo sentimos, fuera de servicio**'. Arthur creía que se iba a morir. Solo le quedaba pedirle ayuda a uno de los enfermeros que estaban de guardia.

Se calzo su abrigo verde, no el de Francis, sino el que solía usar cuando de vez en cuando lo dejaban subir a la azotea o salir al patio. Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, para encontrarse con el pasillo completamente a oscuras. Era muy tarde. Cerró la puerta con total delicadeza y emprendió su marcha en busca de algún enfermero, quería ir al baño urgente.

Camino un poco y sintió la extraña sensación de que era observado. No tenia idea del porque. Siguió unos pasos mas al frente y escucho un ruido que le helo la sangre. Mas no se iba a aterrar por pequeñeces, siguió su paso y de nuevo se detuvo al escuchar pasos sobre los suyos.

Arthur, ya cansado, giro sobre su eje a encarar al hombre/mujer/monstruo/lo que sea que lo estaba acosando.

-Oye, no se que quieres, pero… -Vaya fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie.- _¿Quién mierda me esta siguiendo? O será que, ¿Estoy enloqueciendo? ¡Nah, no lo creo! _–Pensó mientras retomaba su camino.-

Estaba a pocos metros de la recepción. El británico se alegro al ver una luz proveniente de allí, sin duda eran los de la guardia. Suspiro de alivio.

Antes de llegar, volteo su mirada hacia atrás, como cerciorándose de que no había nada ni nadie detrás suyo. Su sorpresa fue mucha, al encontrar a cierta persona justo detrás de su espalda…

…Iba a hablar, cuando le taparon la boca con una mano. Intento gritar, pero fue imposible. Esa persona se lo llevo a rastras a una habitación vacía, que resulto ser una especie de enfermería.

No sabia que hacer, de pronto estaba desesperado. Y solo había salido para ir al baño.

Miro a su reciente captor. Todo pasó bien rápido, y hasta le dio miedo la secuencia en que se había producido todo. Allí estaba ahora, contra una pared sujetado por ese… por ese hombre del que solo reconocía sus tan llamativos ojos. El resto de su figura era oscura e indivisible, pero aun así… aun así… ¿Aun así que? ¿Qué pensar en una situación así?

De pronto se vio en la necesidad de decir algo, por más mínimo que fuese. Su oponente lo soltó al ver la desesperación en sus ojos.

-¡¿Q-q-que te pasa? –Grito, no tan alto como quería, se encontraba tomándose del pecho con nerviosismo, tenía miedo de que algo malo pasara.-

-Yo… -la voz de su atacante flaqueaba, parecía arrepentido de algo.-

-¡Eres un monstruo, loco! –Grito el británico, haciéndose oír solo en sus oídos y los ajenos atacantes.-

-… -

-Dime, ¿Qué haces, Alfred? –Menciono con un tono seco el nombre de su obvio atacante, que estaba sin decir ninguna palabra.-

El americano empezó a recordar…

_Alfred caminaba por los pasillos, debatiéndose sobre la imagen que vio entre Francis y Arthur, tomados de… las manos…_

_A pesar de intentar no pensar en lo que vio, esas imágenes que no poseían audio pero si estaban llenas de algo que no sabia que era, se repetían vilmente en su mente. Decidió salir a caminar, y tomo el mismo camino de hace unos días, el que lo había hecho conocer al inglés. Subió las escaleras y como si su propio cuerpo se moviese solo, llego a la habitación de Arthur, entro sin pedir permiso._

_Quería (y necesitaba) una explicación, pero no la merecía, el no era nada de ese rubio… pero sentía que era suyo de alguna manera._

_No era una obsesión, claro que no. (Eso quería pensar)._

_No había nadie en ese cuarto. ¿Dónde estaba? Miro la luz del baño prendida, tras la puerta, paso a ese cuarto y noto que estaba fuera de servicio, habría salido para que los enfermeros de guardia le indicasen donde podía ir en vez de al suyo._

_Se vio envuelto en una carrera para seguirlo, y evitar que alguien más lo encontrase._

_Si no era una obsesión, estaba cerca de serlo… sentía que ese chico, que Arthur era suyo. ¿Por qué?_

-¿Así que… te perdiste otra vez? –Arthur lo miraba incrédulo, sentado en la camilla de la sala donde hacia momentos había sido acorralado.-

-¡Si! Haha~ es que estaba buscando a mi enfermera y me volví a perder. Y cuando te vi quería asustarte, jaja. –Parecía que estuviesen contando un muy buen chiste, al parecer.-

Obviamente, le había mentido de la manera mas descarada posible. Pero era mejor mentirle que decirle el porque lo ataco. ¿No?

Arthur, que de seguro no era ingenuo, había caído redondo en el relato del chico norteamericano. No era que estuviese fingiendo, es mas, estaba seguro de que Alfred era tan tonto como para perderse dos veces por el mismo camino y confundirlo con un asesino serial.

De pronto, el inglés sintió un retorcijón en el vientre, cosa que hizo que llevara sus manos hacia dicho lugar, presionando con fuerza.

-Mierda… -susurra, Alfred lo mira.- Oye, tonto, ¿No podrías prestarme tu baño, aunque sea un momento? –Pide, casi en una suplica muy disimulada.-

-¿Oh? –Recordó lo que vio en la habitación.- ¡Claro! Sígueme. –ambos, procuran salir lenta y cuidadosamente del estudio en el que habían entrado.-

No les tomo mucho llegar a la habitación de Alfred. Ambos rubios ingresaron haciendo casi nada de ruido, para, obviamente, no despertar al compañero de Alfred.

Este se quedo en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que el otro terminara.

Mientras pensaba, y pensaba, y seguía pensando…

Había hecho casi una locura. Todo por una percepción suya, no era común que un día antes de ingresar en ese establecimiento de poca monta haya soñado con una persona que iba a conocer… y que le resultaba muy familiar… demasiado familiar para decir que era una simple ''coincidencia''.

Ambos pensamientos eran correspondidos por el inglés, que había terminado desde hace cinco minutos, pero se distrajo mirándose al espejo.

Él también pensaba que conocía a Alfred de algún otro lugar. No de sus sueños, sino más bien en persona propia, desde hace mucho. Pero era imposible que ese mocoso fuese la persona quien no esperaba que sea.

Alfred era parecido, si, muy parecido. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la persona esa haya… haya desaparecido así no mas, dejándole su pobre y enfermo corazón, roto durante muchísimo tiempo, y aun ni siquiera había sanado.

Alejo esos pensamientos de su cabeza, y se concentro en su rostro. El cual hace horas había sido parte del francés, parte del cuerpo de su medico, de la persona mas cercana a su vida, de la única que en verdad le entendía. De su confesor, de la persona que amaba con su corazón pero que a la vez jamás podría hacer feliz por culpa de su enfermedad. No quería que sufriera. Pero era imposible no hacer eso.

Fue interrumpido por un par de golpes secos en la puerta. Se estaba retrasando demasiado, pensó. Salió del cuarto de bajo con la mirada baja, susurrando un leve ''gracias por todo'' a Alfred, después, se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y se marcho a su propio cuarto.

Alfred solamente se quedo allí, contra la pared, mirando como aquella extraña persona se iba así no más.

Solo había una cosa segura para ambos chicos en ese momento. Los dos estaban siendo vigilados por el hermoso brillo de la luna, que no los dejo jamás.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Al día siguiente…

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS…? –Fue lo único que grito el inglés, al despertar.-

-Hello~ Arthur. Desde hoy… -Alfred fue callado con una zapatilla en la cara.- ¡¿Por qué me golpeas siempre? –el golpeado pone un puchero demasiado infantil.-

-Dime, ¿Cuál seria tu reacción si apenas despiertas ves a alguien que te mira como queriéndote violar? –pregunto el inglés, tratando de ser ''sutil'' con sus palabras.-

Y algo de eso había. Alfred, como una rata se escabullo entre corredores y médicos para estar ahí con el chico de ojos verdes. Y se le quedo mirando de una manera rara, queriendo recordar muchas cosas. Pero sorpresivamente el dueño de la habitación se despertó y grito.

-Arthur… -el mencionado lo miro, relajándose.- ¿Me cuentas algo sobre ti? –

La pregunta fue impactante.

¿Cuál será su verdad…? Arthur Kirkland, el enfermo terminal y amante de Francis Bonnefoy y Alfred F. Jones, el chico que sufre de hepatitis B, por fin cara a cara.

Algo para no perderse, ¿no?

* * *

Yo se que todo el mundo lo sabe, pero... Street Fighter es un popular juego de pelea xD

Bien~ Se que les ah sorprendido este maravilloso (?) capitulo, el proximo es PURA y EXCLUSIVAMENTE UsaxUk! Chicas, festejen a lo grande! -no se escucha nada mas que un grillito (?)- oooh, se que me tarde, pero... queria hacerlo emocionante xDD Ok, no es escusa, en fin, los qiero =) gracias a todos por sus maravillosos, genialosos, inspiradores y mas, review~~! La autora esta contenta :D

Hasta el proximo =) Bye~

PD: Hay cosas, como las apariciones adicionales de Noru y Den, que no estan basadas en el anime, eso, es, pura y exclusivamente mio. Pero ellos no tendran un papel de relleno, no no, bueno, quiza un poqito, pero eso se ve mas adelante xq Noru y Den tienen una ''relacion'' muy, pero muy especial con Arthur. Pero como dije, eso se ve mas adelante. Bye~


	7. Detras del muro de cristal, parte 3

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**_Notas:_**  
**ºEscocia's Name: **William McCallister/Kirkland**  
ºGales' Name: **Glen Morgan/Kirkland**  
ºIrlanda del Norte's Name: **Alan O'Neil/Kirkland**  
ºIrlanda del Sur's Name: **Bryan O'Neil/Kirkland [Los apellidos de los Irlanda se pronuncian _Onyel_]

* * *

_**Hall de los Sueños Rotos  
**_**Capitulo 6: Detrás del muro de Cristal. No puedo, lo lamento. Parte 3**

_-Arthur… ¿Me cuentas algo sobre ti? –_

Arthur lo miro, como si mirara a un completo loco. ¿Cuál era la obsesión de ese chico con él? Quizá era la misma que tenia él por el americano.

No se detuvo a pensar en tonterías y desvió su mirada del joven que se había colado sin permiso en su habitación, busco con su verdosa mirada un libro para leer. Encontró uno que estaba regado por los pies de su cama, se inclino y lo tomo. Alfred lo miraba, esperando una respuesta del chico rubio que tenia enfrente. Al ver que no iba a ver tal acción, se alejo del lado del inglés.

Este, confiado de que ya se iba, suspiro relajado.

-¿Por qué suspiras? –le pregunta el ''intruso'' que jamás se fue.-

Arthur se quedo sin habla al notar que seguía allí y con una silla. Lo siguió atentamente y noto que Alfred se acercaba, coloco la silla enfrente suyo y se sentó, le sonrió y siguió esperando su respuesta. Ese americano era tenaz, muy tenaz.

-En fin, ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? –se rinde, no iba a echarlo así como así.-

El estadounidense se quedo pensando, con una mano en el mentón. Cuando tuvo formulada su pregunta encaro al inglés con la mirada.

-¿Por qué estas aquí? –

-…-

De todas las preguntas tenia que ser esa justo.

El de cejas grandes bajo la mirada, que se había tornado sombría. Alfred quería saberlo, algo dentro suyo le decía que lo necesitaba más que el aire para seguir viviendo. Su homologo abrió la boca para hablar, pero de ella no salieron palabras, solo algo parecido a un ''hmp''.

-¿Y? –Insiste Alfred.-

-… Mi enfermedad, como debes suponer, es terminal. –Comienza con voz ronca, fría.- Mi, mi corazón es muy débil. Demasiado débil, y enfermo. Es una enfermedad hereditaria, puesto que… mi mama murió de esta cosa que tengo. Y yo, de entre todos mis hermanos soy el único que la tiene. –

-… ¿No hay forma de curarla? –Alfred se había metido en terreno peligroso, pero igual quería insistir, aun a costa del estado anímico del otro.-

Arthur, aun sin mirarlo, hace un gesto con la cabeza. Pero no era ni una negación, ni una afirmación, mas bien era un ''ladeo'', una duda…

-Deben operarme, pero las probabilidades de que me cure son 0,5 en un millón. –El americano siente que palidece ante esa cifra.- Así que, supongo que moriré. –

La expresión de Arthur asusta, y enternece a Alfred al mismo tiempo.

Estaba ¿Sonriendo? Si, sonriendo, pero de una manera que no era muy hermosa. Aunque sus gestos faciales, sus ojos, hasta su sonrisa amarga era digna de un verdadero ángel… La sonrisa mas linda que Alfred haya visto, estaba ahora delante suyo. Arthur le sonreía de una manera que dejaba ver el dolor que sentía el chico ante su irrefutable destino. Era horrible vivir así, sabiendo que dentro de poco morirás, que la única salvación que tienes es tan nula que ni siquiera quieres intentarlo.

Alfred sin quererlo, abraza sorpresivamente al terminal. Arthur, aunque atónito del acto cometido por su compañero, corresponde el gesto de una manera tierna. De repente se vio en la necesidad de ser abrazado, de ser amado aunque sea por un desconocido, sentía que con Alfred estaba seguro, no sabia porque, pero lo sentía. Ahora no había Francis en el medio, ni siquiera se le cruzo su amante por la cabeza, no sabia que sentir, estaba ahora confundido. Toda la parte psicológica de su corazón y mente le estaban jugando una gran treta, venir a presentarle a Alfred justo en el momento que concreto con su medico, hacerle sentir cosas que jamás sintió por este, cosas hermosas, sentimientos hermosos se estaban agolpando en su enfermo órgano vital. ¿Qué hacer?

Sin quererlo se larga a llorar en el hombro del estadounidense, que lo abraza con más fuerza al sentir un tacto húmedo en su extremidad. Arthur lloraba, no de tristeza y tampoco de alegría, lloraba porque no sabia que hacer, se sentía confundido, un traidor, una… mala persona. Siempre dudo de lo que sentía por Francis, pero estaba seguro que era amor, porque el medico fue la única persona que en serio lo quiso y cuido de él. Pero por mucho amor que le tuviese, no quería que sufriera, de eso se trata ese hermoso sentimiento que a veces se puede convertir en tu peor enemigo, porque… si lo amaba de verdad, no quería que sufriera, y estar con él era un sufrimiento, su vida con tiempo lo era, tenia un reloj colgado del cuello, esperando a dar las doce para su hora final. Hace tiempo se había rehusado a seguir así, había elegido vivir sus últimos días solo, aislado, leyendo lo que tanto le gustaba, pero cuando lo conoció, a ese francés, su vida cambio, cuando su hermano mayor le presento a su nuevo medico de cabecera, ahí fue cuando su mundo dio un vuelco enorme. Francis le salvo, le hizo ver que había otra realidad, una vida mas allá de los libros y una habitación cerrada. Lo había salvado de la oscuridad.

Pero ahora sentía que se abría una nueva luz, una luz diferente. Alfred, era tan parecido a una persona que amo, nunca supo el nombre de esa persona, pero estuvo seguro de que lo amo con todo su corazón de niño, pero cuando lo perdió, su vida se había vuelto gris (la misma que años futuros seria salvado por Bonnefoy). El norteamericano le hacia vivir, pero vivir de verdad, en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, todo el tiempo había pensamientos dedicados para él, no sabia porque…

Era todo tan confuso… Pero aun así, le gustaba esa sensación.

-N-n… -balbuceaba, entre sollozos.- ¡No quiero morir! –Dice fuerte, llorando aun más fuerte.- No quiero, no quiero, no quiero… -repetía una y otra vez, frotando su cara contra la remera del otro.-

Alfred no sabia que hacer. Arthur estaba así por su culpa, por su estúpida ignorancia y egoísmo, a pesar de que le gustaba tener al enfermo entre sus brazos, no soportaba verlo llorar, a nadie en realidad, pero mas a Arthur, no sabia porque. Como pasaba con el inglés, él también se sentía descontento y confuso con sus sentimientos. Todo había pasado tan rápido… que no podía procesarlo bien.

-¿Arthur? –al sentir que el otro no se movía, soltó su abrazo para mirarle a la cara.- ¿Qué pasa? –

Nuevamente, el europeo tenía la mirada abajo, pero se podía notar las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro, y una escalofriante sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? Toda mi vida creí que me moriría sin conocer ciertas cosas, pero desde que estoy con Francis, esa realidad es diferente. Él me hace sentir vivo… -

¿Por qué decía esas cosas? Las palabras hacia el medico, mas ese tono lúgubre que tenia, le partían el corazón a Alfred, que quería no escucharlas, en una ''insinuación'', confirmo que el rubio de ojos verdes salía con su también medico. Se le encogió el alma.

-Lo amo, ¿Sabes? –Eso fue el detonante.-

Alfred lo soltó, no bruscamente, sino de una manera suave, para que él otro no deduzca que estaba encolerizado por esas palabras cargadas de amor.

-…Pero aun así, creo que esta mal que sienta eso. ¿Por qué? Porque lo hare sufrir, y lo amo mucho como para dejar que sufra. –Levanta la cabeza, dejando ver sus ojos rojos de tanto llanto.- Tú, tú me recuerdas a alguien que ame mucho. Alfred, seria mucho pedirte que… ¿Me sacaras de esta horrible habitación y me mostraras el mundo? –Lo decía de verdad, era la primera vez en toda su vida que hablaba en serio.-

El americano lo miro, aun sentado sobre la cama donde hacia segundos tenia al cejudo entre sus brazos. Se quedaron mirando un largo rato, azul contra verde.

Generalmente, Alred no pensaba en lo que decía, pero ahora lo estaba pensando. Y si, sin duda le estaba pidiendo, en palabras sutiles, que lo ''salvara'', que lo ayudara como había hecho Francis hace tiempo. Sentía celos del amor que le profesaba a su medico, no sabia porque, pero quería salvarlo, a pesar de no saber hasta donde había llegado ese amor que tenían, lo haría, lo ayudaría… para salvarse a él mismo también.

-_Yes, of course! _–Declara, en una exclamación alegre, llena de vida.-

Arthur le sonríe. Y Alfred imita el gesto.

-Entonces, ¡Mañana te llevare a un lugar precioso! –El americano en su mente ya tenía todo planeado.-

-Pero, si no conoces nada aquí. –No contaba con eso…-

-Si, bueno, pero el pueblo es pequeño. No creo que nos perdamos. –

-Claro, ustedes los americanos son ta~n orientados. –dice con sarcasmo Arthur, nuevamente siendo el mismo.-

-¡Cierto! A pesar de ser un aburrido inglés eres inteligente. –

-¡¿Cómo que aburrido? –Este se cabrea, poniendo sus ojos en blanco y alzando su puño.-

-Si, lo que escuchaste. –Alfred se aleja, poniendo sus manos como escudo.-

-Nosotros no somos aburridos, somos incomprendidos. –defiende a su gente, cruzándose de brazos.- Porque, no siempre se necesita una fiesta sin control para divertirse, aparte… ¡Que mi patria es mas educada que la tuya! –

-Si, si, eso lo dice una persona que fue pirata. –Le mira, desafiante, pero divertido.-

-¡Yo no soy pirata! –

-Si, los ingleses eran piratas. –

-Pero yo no viví en esa época. –

-¿Y tu que sabes? –Pone una mirada de duda.-

-Solo lo se. –se vuelve a defender.-

-No, no lo sabes. –Le da la contraria.-

-Si. –

-No. –

-Si. –

-No.-

-Si.-

-No.-

-¡Si! –

-¡No! –

-¡Que si! –

-¡Que no! –

-¡SI! -

-¡NO! –

Así siguieron, hasta quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

En la casa de Francis.

Este estaba durmiendo en su cómoda cama, con una gran colcha roja pasión y unas cortinas de igual color. La habitación tenía un aire antiguo, de confort, los muebles eran de roble, como los de toda la casa. Era una habitación extravagante, de una persona muy extravagante. La cama era una de esas con cortinas a los lados, las cuales eran de color blanco… parecía una cama de las películas acondicionadas.

El francés se estira y mira el reloj. Cinco de la tarde. Que suerte que hoy Roderich, su socio, tenia a cargo el hospital.

Se levanto de un salto, y calzo sus pantuflas rosa pastel, camino a la salida de la habitación tomo su bata de igual color: rosa, solo que más fuerte. Salió del cuarto con sutileza, sin mucho apuro. Recorrió los pasillos de la planta alta y bajo por las escaleras. A mitad de camino sintió un aroma extraño, a…

-¿Maple? –pregunta, solo para el mismo.-

Efectivamente era olor a maple. En la cocina estaba Matthew, cocinando unos waffles con el delicioso maple canadiense del que estaba orgulloso. Su oso estaba sentado en la silla enfrente de la estufa, mirando como su amo iba y venia con la comida.

-¡Uff! ¡Listo! Ya le prepare un desayuno al señor Francis, ahora, a ver a Al al hospital. –Dice satisfecho, con los brazos en la cadera a modo de victoria.- ¿Vamos, Kumakichi-san? –mira a su oso y sonríe.-

-¿Quién eres? –Pregunta el oso.-

-Ya sabes, Matthew, tu dueño, el que te da de comer pese a no saber su nombre. –Sonríe alegre.-

Aunque el tampoco se acuerde de su nombre…

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunta una voz, Matthew se voltea y se encuentra con Francis.-

-Ehm, quería hacerle un desayuno al estilo canadiense, que bueno… son waffles con maple, nada importante. –de pronto recobra su postura tímida.-

-¿Ah? Vaya, espero que no sepa mal como la británica. –Francis se ríe, asustando un poco al otro.- ¡No te desesperes, _petit_, de seguro los canadienses tienen el buen gusto de los franceses! –Se sienta en la mesa a degustar la comida.-

-Jeje, espero que si. Ustedes los franceses son exigentes con la comida. –Imita el gesto, sentándose frente al doctor.-

-No te creas, somos los mejores en la gastronomía, pero… no me considero tan exigente para con la gente. Si en mis propios platos, pero no en los de los demás. –Explicaba, mientras tomaba un poco del café que preparo el canadiense.-

-¿Señor Francis? –El aludido lo mira.- Iré a ver a Alfred al hospital, solo quería avisarle eso. –

-Mmm, OK. Pero, no puedo llevarte, hoy es mi día libre, pero igual tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. –Explicaba, apenado por su mal servicio de anfitrión.-

-No se preocupe. Ya eh estado aquí antes, ¿Lo olvido? Cuando éramos niños Al y yo jugábamos en el mismo lugar donde ahora es el hospital. –Se ríe por la expresión del que había sido su cuidador.-

-Cierto, lo olvide. Hace años, cuando tu hermano pesco un virus terrible lo trajeron aquí. Solo que antes ahí el hospital se estaba construyendo. –

-Mhm, era una pequeña sala en una colina. –Vuelve a reír ante el recuerdo de la pequeña y ya olvidada casa que hacia años había sido el hospital.-

-Ese lugar, esa sala era el actual Hall de los Sueños Rotos, jaja, imaginar que Arthur estuvo ahí hace años. –La memoria de un chibi inglés le saca una nostálgica sonrisa.- ¡Y yo era solo un aprendiz! –

-¿Arthur? ¿Se refiere al chico que era amigo de mi hermano hace años? ¿Volvió? –Matthew abre enormemente los ojos, recordaba al chico que había sido amigo de su hermano, y de él también, pero mas de Alfred. Aunque el antiguo inglés nunca supo sus nombres.-

-Si, es una larga historia. ¡Mejor vete yendo! Llamare a mi socio para que te diga donde ir a ver a tu hermano. –

-_Oui_. –

Matthew se va con Kumajiro. Mientras que Francis lo saludaba desde la puerta.

Francis al ver que el chico había desaparecido, se adentro en la casa. De su bata saco un teléfono móvil, marco un par de números que al parecer conocía de memoria y presiono el botón verde, de llamar. Se puso el aparato en el oído y reconoció el típico sonido de espera.

Contestaron.

-¿Hola? Si, soy yo… y si, todo bien, algo ocupado… -la voz del otro lado estuvo hablando durante rato.- Es sobre Arthur, necesito que vengan urgente… Puede que haya una esperanza, no prometo nada… No, no es caro, pero… ¡Te estoy diciendo sobre la vida de tu hermano! –Grito, al escuchar una respuesta que no le agrado.-

_¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Bonnefoy? Ya te mande el dinero._

-Necesito que vengas, William, tu hermano… Arthur tiene una esperanza de sobrevivir. –

_¿Y? Haz lo que tengas que hacer, no me metas en la misma bolsa que a ese mocoso._

-Tú como el mayor de todos, estas a su cargo directo, siendo aun menor de edad. –Contesta Francis, ya con tono serio, siempre era lo mismo con esa persona.-

_Okey, me convenciste. Si con ir me saco a ese tonto de encima estará bien. Iremos en unos días, dos o tres más o menos. ¿Bien?_

-Si, bien. Entonces, hasta entonces. –Corta la llamada.-

Siempre era lo mismo hablar con ese hombre, no sabia como era que lo soportaban. Era tan… duro, como una piedra.

William McCallister, o Kirkland, el hermano mayor de Arthur, era, un gran, pero gran dolor de cabeza.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Alfred estaba yendo hacia su habitación, silbando muy alegre. Con las manos en los bolsillos. Doblo en la esquina que iba a su habitación. Paro su andar para mirar la situación.

Había varios enfermeros en la puerta de su cuarto, mas Elizaveta que estaba con una cara muy seria. ¿Qué habría pasado? Se fue un rato, dejando a Arthur con una propuesta genial, mañana irían a un campo que estaba detrás del hospital, en el bosque. El chico había aceptado, pero estaba medio dudoso de algo, daba igual, mañana le preguntaría que era.

… Al ver una camilla con una manta blanca salir de la puerta de su cuarto. Se quedo en blanco. Se acerco a la húngara, que al notar su presencia le miro con seriedad.

-Alfred… -comenzó ella, pero fue interrumpida.-

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto sin rodeos el americano.-

-Es, Lorinaitis, el… tuvo un problema cardiaco en la mañana mientras no estabas y… -Explicaba, las palabras no salían como ella quería.-

-¿Toris? ¿Qué paso con él? –No entendía, o más bien no quería entender la realidad.-

-Toris murió, Alfred. –Dijo tajante la enfermera, Alfred sintió un gran vacio en su pecho.-

-¿C-como que m-m-muri-o? –tartamudeaba.-

-Su cuadro se complico, de manera repentina. Y murió, esas cosas pasan y…

-¿¡Que hay de Feliks! ¿Dónde esta? –preguntaba, exaltado-

-Ya ah ido un cuerpo especializado en muertes repentinas a atenderlo al hotel donde estaba. –

-No… no puede… ¡NO PUEDE SER! –

Alfred se tomo la cabeza, sin querer procesar la información. Se desespero.

Imagino a Feliks recibiendo la noticia, la incredulidad, el dolor de la perdida… lo imagino y lo vivió todo de una manera escalofriante. No podía ser… ahora que había congeniado con Arthur, después de días planeando todo, no podía ser, no, no, no, ¡no!, ¡NO!, su amigo, se había ido… no… Toris… ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué? ¿Y Feliks? ¿Qué pasara con él? Porque… porque…

Siempre dicen que cuando algo bueno ocurre, siempre pasa algo que lo arruina, pero esto era demasiado, era mucho, la muerte… ¿Así se sentirá Arthur? ¿Tan desesperado y ansioso? ¿Es así… como se siente la pérdida de la persona que quieres?

_Odio sentirme así… _-pensaba Alfred, aun tomándose de la cabeza.-

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el costado de su cuerpo, no lo soporto y se desplomo en el piso, sin fuerzas, dolido… abatido, escucho el grito de su enfermera y nada mas…

Se había desvanecido.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Arthur miraba por la ventana, contemplando la hermosa puesta de Sol. Era lo único que lo hacia sentir bien, libre. En su casa, en Inglaterra, la cual casi no recuerda, siempre estaba nublado y lloviendo, y con una intensa neblina. Así que no había posibilidad alguna de que pudiera ver el ocaso, pero… si podía ver la noche, hermosa y tierna noche, cubierta por el delicado manto de estrellas, para él, la noche inglesa era la mas hermosa del mundo, sus estrellas, su resplandeciente Luna, todo, era hermoso.

Su habitación era solamente iluminada por un velador, que tenía escondido debajo de la cama y que sacaba únicamente para cuando no quería que esa cegadora luz blanca le pegara en la cara, es que esas incandescentes luces bajo consumo le mataban, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a ellas. Así que ese pequeño velador a pila era su mejor aliado al momento de querer algo de serenidad.

Miro el libro que tenia en la mano. _Los puentes de Maddison Country_, de Waller*. Una novela romántica para esa tarde tan extraña, sin duda era el libro. Era nuevo, así que… no sabia de que trataba en realidad, decían que había una película, pero como a el no le gustaba el cine, nunca la vio.

Por extraño que sonase, Arthur se sentía muy bien. Había quedado con Alfred mañana tras el hospital, en los campos que generalmente nadie cruzaba. Se sentía tan realizado… tan feliz, no podía contener la risa, la felicidad, el jolgorio… todo se había dado tan rápido que era impensable. El inglés se toco el pecho, perdiendo su sonrisa por un momento, bajo la cabeza, aun sosteniendo su libro con su otra mano. Sonrió. Ahora ya no le dolía, estaba… bien, por primera vez no quería no tener su corazón, es mas, lo amaba, amaba su corazón, a pesar de todo lo amaba, quería que se quedara ahí para siempre, para recordar por siempre a Alfred…

Si, a Alfred. Lo hacia feliz estar con él, le hacia sentir completo y realizado.

Ya no importaba nada, aun tenia el problema con Francis, se había acostado con él, y peor aun, lo disfruto (claro, no disfrutar tu primera, quizá única, vez seria un pecado). Pero aun así, todo estaba bien.

Sentía que el muro de cristal que había construido entre él y el mundo se estaba cayendo, esa protección para con el resto de la realidad se había desmoronado y estaba feliz de ello. Jamás pensó que ese muro se desintegrara, pero lo hacia y no iba a pararlo.

_¿Estas seguro de que esto es lo que quieres? _Dice una voz en su cabeza.

-Si, muy seguro. –Contesta a la voz.-

_¿No te arrepentirás? ¿No lo lamentaras? _Insiste la voz.

-Jamás, jamás me arrepentiré de esto que siento. Se que el final va a llegar, tarde o temprano, a todos les llega, pero a mi… será mas temprano. Por eso… ¡Pienso disfrutarlo al máximo! –Exclama Arthur, lleno de valor y nuevos sentimientos.-

_Veo que dices la verdad… espero que no te arrepientas. _La voz se esfuma, como si nunca hubiese estado.

-No, nunca, no lo lamento, agradezco que ese muro de cristal se haya ido, ahora, soy libre y… ¡Quiero vivir! –

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, y ahora, la llama de la esperanza, esta más viva que nunca.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Muy lejos de ahí. Mas allá del océano Atlántico, en el que hace poco mas 70 años había sido la sede del poderoso Imperio Británico, la tierra de la eterna lluvia, la melancolía hecha nación… si, me refiero a Reino Unido, mas exactamente la isla de Gran Bretaña, Inglaterra.

Un hombre de apariencia desaliñada, cara de pocos amigos; que bien podría ser un matón o algo así, una larga gabardina azul y botas y pantalones negros eran los que lucia. Caminaba muy poco tranquilo por los pasillos de una gran casa, con una maleta colgando del brazo.

-Maldito mocoso insoportable, no te deja ni respirar tranquilo. –decía, literalmente, gruñendo.-

-Eres muy escandaloso, solo tenemos que tomarnos un vuelo, estar dos días con él y volvernos. –Dijo otra voz, que seguía muy de cerca al hombre con la maleta.-

-¡Ese no es el punto! No estamos tan bien de dinero como para viajar al otro lado del mundo, en ''X-Lugar'' y volvernos así no mas. ¡Se realista, Glen! –Exclama, ya en su cuarto, tirando unas camisas y pantalones a la maleta.-

-Es tu problema, eres el más grande. Así que te aguantas. Alan espera en el aeropuerto, Bryan nos espera en Nueva York para irnos al pueblito ese, y solo quedamos tú y yo aquí. _Ewch!_ –Glen se retiro, dejando al pelirrojo con su mal humor.

Próxima parada: ¡Estados Unidos de América! ¡A visitar a Arthur en el lugar mas remoto de la ''Tierra de la Libertad''!

* * *

_Ewch!: _galés_._ ¡Vamos! (Busque: ''Vamos'' sin los signos de exclamación y me salió otra cosa, coloque ''Vamos!'' y también salió otra cosa, el resultado final, con los dos signos de exclamación según el español fue ese)

_Los puentes de Maddison Country_, de Waller: Es una novela romántica, sinceramente no se de que trata, busque ''novelas de amor'' en Google y me salió esa entre muchas. Hay una adaptación a cine protagonizada por Meryl Steep y otro actor que no recuerdo xD.

Bueno, para el proximo capitulo aclaro los siguientes items:  
-Los proximos dos capitulos seran el pasado de Arthur que no conto en este capitulo.  
-Despues del pasado de Arthur, contare en un solo capitulo el pasado de Matthew (capitulo en el que veran su importancia en este fanfic).  
-Y... ¡Si! Las Islas Britanicas tambien tendran su papel.

Eso era todo chicos =) Gracias a todos por sus adorados, hermosos, genialosos reviews! Ya eh llegado al tope de los caps que tenia preparados, ojala pueda avanzar con el 7 para ya tener preparado el 8 y el 9, no me gustaria quedarme hasta aca y pss, que el fic se pierda xD En fin, ¿Ya les dije que los amo a todos, da? :3 -complejo Ivan on.- jaja, chiste. ¡Gracias chicos! Hasta el proximo~

PD: espero que haya habido suficiente USA/UK n,n

Bye~


	8. La historia de Arthur, parte 1

**Hall de los Sueños Rotos**  
**Capitulo 7: La historia de Arthur. Parte 1.**

_**Enero de 1996  
Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña**_

_Eran fines del otoño en la isla de Inglaterra. El frio ya empezaba a sentirse por esas épocas, mas para los jóvenes niños que prometían un futuro para la sociedad inglesa. Pero el día estaba soleado, muy lindo para ser exactos. El Sol del otoño era frio, pero cálido a la vez, era un hermoso día para jugar en el parque. Pero hoy no, justo hoy no._

_Un niño de apenas cuatro años iba agarrado de la mano de un hombre pelirrojo, más alto que él. El chico pelirrojo, que aparentaba unos diez o doce años, tenía una cara de muy notorio fastidio, quizá por tomar la mano del menor, o por el hecho de que hace media hora estaba esperando a quien cuidaría de su hermanito._

_Todo había estado planificado desde hacia días. Tomarían el tren a media mañana, o sea a las diez-once, para estar media hora después en el aeropuerto. Pero como nada es perfecto, el tren se retraso por un desperfecto y tuvieron que tomar otro que los desvió considerablemente de su trayecto. Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta al lugar y, por ser menores de edad no los dejaron pasar más allá de la entrada._

_Ahora, un fastidiado pelirrojo miraba a todos lados por el tutor de su hermanito, que no iba a soltar por miedo a que se perdiese._

_-¿Will? –Llama el pequeño rubio de ojos verdes, con unas peculiares cejas en la cabeza.-_

_-¿Qué quieres, mocoso? –pregunta, fastidiado.-_

_-¿El tío va a tardarse mucho? –dice, con ese hermoso tono infantil que tienen los niños.-_

_-¡¿Y yo que quieres que sepa? ¿No ves que hace una hora lo estoy buscando? –Le grita, ya desesperado.- ¡Maldito danés hijo de…! _

_-¿Hijo de que, William? –dice otra voz, que alarma a los mas jóvenes. El pelirrojo lo mira enfadado.-_

_-Hijo de puta. –completa, con ese vocabulario ''tan formal'' que tenia.- ¿Por qué te tardaste, imbécil? –Le contesta.-_

_-Veras, no se si sabias cuantos kilómetros hay desde Edimburgo para acá, pero, quiero que sepas, que son muchos. –Al hombre de pelo rubio no le llamo mucho la atención la falta de interés del chico pelirrojo.- todos los escoceses son iguales, malhumorados._

_William le dio un puntapié al hombre más alto. Este se tomo la pierna adolorido. El rubiecito estaba mudo y quieto, siempre era así con su hermano y su tío, no se llevaban muy bien que digamos._

_-¡Tío Lukas! –El de ojos verdes va y abraza a su tío, que lo alza en el aire.- ¡Jaja, te extrañe! –decía alegre, mientras ''volaba''.-_

_-¡Yo también, pequeño Arthur! ¡Ven, es hora de ir a una nueva aventura con tu tío! –deja al niño en el suelo, ahora sonreía.-_

_William le arrojo la maleta de su hermano menor y se dispuso a marcharse, al ver que todo estaba resuelto ya y el rubio por fin se iría con Lukas. Mas no siguió su camino porque su hermanito le tomo de la manga de la camisa que tenia._

_-¿Qué? –Lo mira con una mirada de pocos amigos.-_

_-Esto, Will… solo quería decirte que los extrañare, ¡Y que les escribiré todos los días! –Sonreía, pese a que al mayor parecía no importarle.-_

_-Si, si, claro, como digas. Buen viaje, mocoso. –_

_El pelirrojo se va, viendo como su hermanito se iba tomado de la mano del danés de pelo rubio. Este, le miro por última vez. William susurro algo que sabia que el mayor de los tres había interpretado perfectamente._

''_Cuídalo, maldito''_

_Era lo que dijo._

_Ahora, Arthur, se iría para siempre de su lado. Era lo mejor, por él, sus hermanos, y por Arthur, especialmente por el rubio, que necesitaba urgentemente ese tratamiento del corazón._

_Arthur había nacido con un corazón muy débil, capaz de morir en cualquier momento. Su madre, también había muerto de esa enfermedad, poco después de haber dado a luz a Arthur. Nunca se lo diría. Nunca le diría que su mama murió de esa horrible enfermedad, él le había inventado que su mama falleció en un accidente, un mes después de haber nacido él. Como Arthur aun era un niño, acepto eso, sin preguntar mucho. Pero sabía que no duraría por siempre, pero mientras durase, lo protegería del otro lado del mar…_

…

_Lukas iba sentado del lado de la ventana, mientras que su sobrino dormía en el asiento a su lado. El hombre danés era responsable con los niños, eso mismo le habían dicho el servicio social al hermano mayor, William, pero poco le importaba su responsabilidad con los infantes, mas bien le importaba que su hermano este en buenas manos, y que se curara de su enfermedad._

_El danés tenía buenos amigos en Estados Unidos. Uno de ellos, era su tan fiel Soren Vladinski, un profesor de años y responsable. Su hermano menor, Bewald y su ''esposa'' Tino, ellos eran muy buenos padres y le ayudarían con el pequeño si algo pasara, pero eso era casi imposible, ya que Soren era un maestro con los niños, crio solo a su hermano Frederik y a veces ayudaba al hospital local del pueblo adonde irían a vivir._

_Arthur tenía una enfermedad horrible, Lukas lo sabía bien, su hermana; la madre del rubio había muerto por eso, también el abuelo de la criatura. Era una enfermedad hereditaria, con muy pocas probabilidades de éxito. Pero mientras las épocas avanzaran, y también la tecnología, la cifra aumentaba en positivo…_

…_O por lo menos eso quería pensar Lukas._

…

_**Estados Unidos de América**_

_El viaje fue agotador. Desde el aeropuerto de Oregón hasta ese pueblo en coche. Era un trayecto muy largo, pero tenia suerte de que Arthur haya dormido la mayoría del camino._

_Cuando por fin entraron al pueblo, era de noche. Las pocas luces que iluminaban su andar, hacían del paisaje aterrador. Por lo menos, eso pensaba el rubio de cabellos salvajes._

_Lukas recordaba que la casa de Soren era una en medio del bosque, por lo que tomo la carretera que aparentemente iba mas allá del pueblo, a las zonas forestales residenciales. Estaba al final de la calle, una gran casona blanca, con un techo azul, sobre una pequeña colina. Esa era, sin duda._

_Aparco el coche en la entrada y bajo del auto, miro con cuidado a su sobrino, que aun dormía. Fue y miro el número de la casa…_

_-''1814*, esta es'' –pensó el danés, sonriendo triunfante.-_

_Toco un par de veces el timbre. Cuando vio que una luz se prendió, dejando ver la silueta de alguien, dejo de tocar el botón._

_Allí salió él, tan perfecto y pulcro como siempre, hermoso, serio, tranquilo, sereno e inmutable. Soren Vladinski. No llevaba puesta su usual gorra de marino, obvio porque era de noche, su cabello rubio, peinado para atrás, con esas ondulaciones al final y ese rulo flotante, con esos ojos violetas, tan atrayentes pero vacios, con esa figura pequeña parecía que se quebraría si lo tocabas; pero tenia una personalidad tan dura que era imposible que eso pasase. Parecía una mujer de lejos, ese pensamiento siempre hacia sonreír al rubio de ojos verdes._

_Cuando lo tuvo finalmente en frente, decidió hablar._

_-Hola, Soru, ¿Me extrañaste? –Dice con total picardía, sonriendo de esa manera que sabía odiaba el otro.-_

_-Hmp, ¿Dónde esta el niño? –Fue lo único que dijo el noruego, mirando a todos lados, sin fijarse en su viejo amigo.-_

_-En el coche. –_

_El danés se quedo mirando al interior de la casa, mientras el noruego iba en busca del niño. Vio como una figura se movía incomoda dentro de la gran casa, debería ser Frederik, el hermanito menor islandés de Soren. Este ya tenía al pequeño Arthur en sus brazos, haciendo que repose en su hombro._

_-¿Qué esperas? Trae tus malditas cosas dentro de la casa si no quieres dormir en el patio. –Decía el rubio de ojos violáceos, entrando a la casa, cruzando el pequeño camino de piedras que conducía a la puerta de entrada.-_

_Lukas no se hizo de esperar y fue por el equipaje de ambos. Y entro a la casa, siguiendo a Soren._

…

_**Estados Unidos, año 1998**_

_Un pequeño Arthur leía tranquilo en la sala de estar de la mansión de Vladinski. Era observado por el hermano menor del profesor, mientras este ojeaba un manual de matemáticas. Arthur contaba con ese entonces con seis años de edad, y era un niño extremadamente inteligente y hábil para todo lo que requiriese el uso de la mente y el ingenio. Pese a que no hablaba mucho, se expresaba bien._

_Soren cuidaba al niño la totalidad del año. Mientras que Lukas venia repetitivas veces desde su casa en Copenhague, pero este año seria el que se mudaría a la casa del noruego. Ya que hace un año empezaron a salir formalmente, pero por el trabajo del danés era imposible vivir juntos. Aunque si viviesen juntos, se matarían._

_El noruego era profesor en la escuela local del pueblo, pero al mismo tiempo atendía un bar junto a su primo Tino Vainamoinen y el esposo de este, que resultaría ser el hermano menor de Lukas. Ahora, Soren estaba conversando con un hombre de mediana edad, cabello castaño y desordenado, con una barba prepotente en el rostro._

_-Entonces, deberías traerlo para hacerle un chequeo. ¿Su tutor te dio la autorización? –Pregunta el hombre más corpulento.-_

_-Si, Dr. Roma. –Contesta con esa frialdad típica el noruego.- Si me permite saber, de los análisis previos, ¿Qué es lo que tiene Arthur? Se que tenia una enfermedad cardiaca muy complicada, pero es que no ah presentado ningún síntoma extraño. Y yo, la verdad no entiendo mucho del tema. –Pregunta, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.-_

_-Pues… por lo que mi socio, Germania-chan vio en los análisis clínicos previos del chico, tiene una debilidad cardiaca muy severa. Pero los síntomas solo se presentan cuando pase los diez o doce años. Además, una de las venas principales que conecta el corazón con el resto del cuerpo es muy sensible, también la zona donde debemos de interceder en caso extremo. Por lo que… -_

_-Si, entiendo. Es grave. –Concluye de manera apresurada Soren, dando otro sorbo a su café.- Los costos de su tratamiento serán otorgados por su tutor legal, Lukas. –_

_-Lo tengo claro, Soren. –Dice Roma, echándose atrás y sonriendo.- El cuadro del niño es terminal, pero, déjalo disfrutar aunque sea un poco mas esto. –_

_Ambos, rubio y castaño miran a Arthur, que ahora jugaba con Frederik y su frailecillo. Aparentemente a las escondidillas. _

…

_**Año 2000**_

_Arthur ahora contaba con ocho años. Había crecido toda su infancia al lado de la pareja escandinava. Ahora estaba solo en casa, ya que Frederik se había ido a Islandia a estudiar. Solo tenia a su tío Lukas y a su tío Soren, ahora ambos estaban trabajando y él estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo la televisión mientras la criada que le hacia de niñera cocinaba algo para el almuerzo._

_Todo parecía tranquilo. Hasta que…_

_Empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho. El aire de repente le faltaba. Se tomo el pecho con fuerza y empezó a sollozar por el repentino dolor que sentía. Su mente dejo de funcionar y se cayo del sillón, produciendo un golpe seco que escucho la criada._

_-¿Señorito? –pregunto la criada, buscando al chico con la mirada. Se horrorizo al ver al rubio tirado en el piso.- ¡Señorito! _

…

_Roma caminaba por los pasillos de la pequeña clínica. Acompañado de un chico rubio con una sonrisa sobradora hacia, principalmente las enfermeras._

_En ese momento la clínica era muy pequeña, no pasaba más que de una pequeña salita de primeros auxilios. Pero estaba, convirtiéndose poco a poco en un refugio contra los males. Roma iba más adelante que el joven Francis. Mientras este reía con lo que parecía ser un buen chiste que le conto Antonio, que apareció corriendo de una esquina._

_-¿Doctor? –Llamo una enfermera.-_

_-Oh, ¿Qué pasa Grecia? –va corriendo, todo enamorado hacia la enfermera, adaptando un semblante cómico con corazoncitos en los ojos.-_

_-Llego un niño en un estado de presión cardiaca. ¿Qué hago? –Dice, seria la mujer.-_

_Roma palidece, pensando en quien podría ser esa pobre criatura con semejante problema. Se ilumina de que es el pequeño inglés que ah estado estudiando desde hace largos años. Toma una postura seria y dice, con voz ronca._

_-Dile inmediatamente a Egipto que le suministre un suero, que no sea fuerte, pero tampoco liviano. Y luego ve a por Germania. –Ordena, con seriedad.-_

_-Si. –La griega apunta la orden y se va por el pasillo.-_

_El hombre italiano suspira y mira a los dos niños que tenia mirándole la espalda. Su mirada ámbar se centra en la azulada de Francis, el chico ya contaba con dieciséis años, por lo que podría ayudarle. Antonio era medio tonto para esas cosas, por lo que opto por darle otra misión._

_-Francis, ¿Estas dispuesto a ayudarme con algo? –dice, esperando una alegre afirmación del rubio.-_

_-¡Si! –exclama el francés, todo emocionado.-_

_-Antonio, quiero que cuides a mis nietos. ¿Puede ser? –Antonio se va, bufando porque no tendría acción, Francis y el en ese entonces medico se marchan a la sala de urgencias.-_

_Al llegar a dicha sala, se encontraron con una escena un tanto deprimente hasta para una persona fría y sin alma. Ahí estaba, un niño rubio, pálido y ojeroso, luchando por su vida, con un muerto corazón que solamente le era exigido un poco mas. Francis salió de detrás de la espalda del hombre romano, y se enterneció con esa imagen, el niño le parecía lindo, era quizá mas joven que él, y… por Dios, que era hermoso._

_Roma lo saco de sus pensamientos ordenándole que le trajera un suero. Y que procediera a la reanimación. ¿Reanimación? ¿Ese chico… habrá sufrido un paro cardiaco?_

…

_Lukas corría, más bien andaba a tal velocidad por la autopista, la única que llevaba al pueblo. Soren le telefoneo diciéndole que la criada encontró a Arthur en el piso, tirado y casi sin respiración. ¡Mierda! Su sobrino había sufrido un paro respiratorio, producto de su enfermedad hereditaria. ¡Mierda! Volvió a pensar, le prometió a William que cuidaría de su hermanito y… rayos, ahora estaba al borde de la muerte._

_El danés doblo en una calle de tierra, era un atajo por el bosque. Encima que llegaría justo atrás de la clínica donde atendía el viejo Roma. Agradecía a Dios el haberse criado en esos lugares._

_Como predijo, termino en la parte trasera del hospital. Aparco su coche como pudo en algún lugar, igualmente los enfermeros lo conocían. Entro por una de las puertas y corrió en dirección a la sala de urgencias. Solamente debía de hacer unos grandes pasos, pero veloz, ya que en ese entonces la clínica no tenía ni siquiera un primer piso._

_Al llegar a la sala, vio a su novio, apoyado contra la pared con su típica expresión seria, pero esta tenía algo que nunca vio en los ojos de su amado: miedo. Soren tenia ese algo de que se encariñaba muy fácil con los niños, en especial con sus alumnos a los cuales trataba como si fuesen sus propios hijos. Arthur era uno de esos niños especiales, porque encima lo crio él, con sus propias manos y costumbres. _

_-Soru… -Se acerco al noruego, pero este solo se quedo mirando por una ventana.-_

_-Ahí, ahí esta. –señala con sus ojos, y un gesto. Lukas, ya a su lado pero sin tocarle, voltea y se horroriza.-_

_Detrás de una gran ventana se podía divisar a un chico rubio, conectado un sinfín de aparatos que lo mantenían en este mundo. Era su sobrino. Era su Arthur. Al lado de la cama del inglés, estaba Francis, cuidando de que todo este bien._

_-¿Sr. Andersen? –_

_-¿Si? –Era Roma quien le hablaba.-_

_-Me temo que su sobrino sufrió un paro cardiaco. –Dice, tratando de no sonar sentimental, era malo involucrarse con los pacientes.- También me temo que deberá pasar aquí no menos de un mes para rehabilitarse totalmente. –_

_-¿Un mes? ¡No puedo dejar a Arthur aquí un mes! –Exclama, un poco desesperado por la noticia.-_

_-Lukas. –llama, con voz seria Soren.- Lukas, entiende que es lo mejor para él. En casa solamente corre riesgo. –Explicaba, bajando la mirada.- Roma cuidara bien de Arthur, no debes exaltarte tanto. –_

_En esos momentos, a Soren le hubiese gustado ser más sociable, para darle una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante a Lukas, que estaba desesperado, hablando y gesticulando con el doctor. Odiaba ver al danés así, era tan diferente a como era en realidad, que… daba un poco de miedo verlo enojado, pero solo un poco. _

_Soren se abofetea mentalmente y mira por sobre la escena que se había montado su amante. Era obvio que miraba a su ''sobrino''. También estaba preocupado, pero con quejarse no haría nada más que empeorar las cosas._

…

_En el pueblo. Más exactamente en el hotel de paso._

_Habitación 303._

_-¡Ahahaha~! –Reía un estruendoso americano, saltando sobre la cama.-_

_-Al... Alfred, ba-baja, por favor. –Matthew estaba tratando de calmar la euforia de su hermano mayor, pero como siempre le era imposible.-_

_-No~ -_

_Mientras saltaba, el pequeño rubio de ojos violetas se quedaba anonado por la hiperactividad de su hermano. _

_Se dijo que el chico americano iba a estar bien, total, siempre lo estaba. Encima se estaba recuperando de un resfriado terrible que le había agarrado cuando pasaron por el Estado de Virginia semanas atrás…_

…_Lamento haberse dado vuelta tan rápido._

_Matthew solo escucho un golpe seco y el grito adolorido de su hermano. Volteo rápidamente, encontrándose con Alfred tirado en el piso agarrándose casi con locura su pierna. Sollozaba del dolor._

_-Aha… ¡Ah! –Lloraba, mientras se tomaba la pierna rota.-_

_-Oh… no… -no quería pensar lo que era obvio.- ¡MAMA! –_

_El canadiense salió corriendo, buscando a su madre en la habitación contigua. _

_Alfred se había roto la pierna. Y para colmo… quizá le echen la culpa a él, como de costumbre._


	9. La historia de Arthur, parte 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**

* * *

**

**Hall de los Sueños Rotos  
****Capitulo 8: La historia de Arthur. Parte 2.**

_Año 2000_

_La luz fue lo que lo saco de su agradable sueño. Bueno, agradable en un punto, le dolía mucho el pecho y un poco la cabeza. Mas el insoportable dolor en sus brazos. La aguja con el suero le incomodaba, dentro de su brazo, le daba asco y ganas de vomitar. Era horrible, como una pesadilla._

_Arthur se incorporo en la cama del hospital. Quedando sentado en esta. Miro a un costado y ahí, estaba ese chico de melena rubia y ojos azules. Con atuendos llamativos y chillones. Ahí estaba Francis._

_-¿Oí? –le llamo, con voz suave.- ¿Francis? –Al pronunciar un poco más fuerte su nombre, el francés despertó.- _

_-Mmm, ¿Qué pasa mon cheri? –Se despereza, frotándose los ojos.-_

_-Tengo hambre. –Dice, como si fuese algo simple.-_

_-Ah, pues, eso se arregla. –El francés sonríe y se levanta, se acerca a una pequeña mesita donde había unas galletas y té.-_

_-¡No! No quiero esas asquerosas galletas sin sabor, y, ya me canse del té, quiero jugo, agua, algo que no sea eso. –_

_Pese a que amaba el té como todo inglés, el tomarlo TODOS los días a TODAS horas como si de agua se tratase le estaba incomodando un poco._

_Francis le sirve un poco de agua, total no estaba muy lejos de ser té. _

_Desde hace dos días que cuidaba del chico rubio, el cual había descubierto se llamaba Arthur. Arthur Kirkland y tenia 8 años de edad. Era seis años menor que el, vaya. Venia de Inglaterra y tenia una enfermedad cardiaca. La gente joven con ese tipo de problemas le hacia un nudo en el estomago. Porque los padres de Francis murieron en un accidente de auto, parecido a lo que le paso a los padres de Antonio, que fallecieron en la carretera, mientras cruzaban la calle un auto sin frenos los embistió y ambos murieron. Desde esos sucesos, que ocurrieron en el mismo año, ambos europeos vivían con Roma y sus dos nietos; Lovino y Feliciano. De vez en cuando, el francés y el español jugaban con el nieto alemán de Germania, que se llamaba Gilbert._

_Arthur termino de beber el agua y miro a su compañero, serio._

_-¿Cuándo puedo salir a jugar? –Pregunta.-_

_-Cuando termines de comer. Anda, que el viejo Roma dijo que te terminaras todo esto. En la tarde vienen tus tíos. –Dice, con una sonrisa para reconfortar al menor.-_

_El de ojos verdes se pone a comer, imaginando todas las cosas divertidas que haría con tío Lukas y tío Soren._

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

_En la oficina de Roma._

_El medico italiano estaba reunido con ambos escandinavos, tíos del chico que había ingresado al hospital por problemas cardiacos._

_-Me temo que lo que tiene Arthur es grave. –dice, lo obvio.-_

_-No me diga… -empezaba Lukas, fastidiado, pero Soren le interrumpe poniendo una mano en su pecho para pararlo y dejar que el hombre castaño continuase hablando.-_

_-Su problema no tiene cura, por lo menos ahora. Quizá en un par de años sea operable, un trasplante es lo mas valido. –Termina de explicar, con seriedad.- _

_-Pero ahí no esta el problema. –Adivina el rubio de ojos violetas, a lo cual el de ojos azules no entendía nada.-_

_-¿A que te refieres, Soru? ¿Cómo que ahí no termina el problema? –Murmura, desconcertado el danés.-_

_-Arthur debe quedarse en el hospital. Hasta que cumpla la edad necesaria para el trasplante. –_

_-¿Cómo? –seguía sin entender el rubio.-_

_-Que su sobrino, Andersen, deberá quedarse en el hospital. Toda su vida. Si sale al mundo exterior es muy probable que contraiga un verdadero infarto. Además, tiene un cuerpo demasiado pequeño y frágil, imposible de operar hasta que no este bien desarrollado su cuerpo. –Explicaba, escribiendo algo en una hoja.-_

_El danés bajo la mirada. Era lo mismo que había pasado con su adorada y muerta hermana. El noruego lo miro de reojo, el también quería al niño, pero aun así… debían hacer ese sacrificio._

_-¿Podemos venir a verle seguido? –Pregunto el danés.-_

_-Todo el tiempo que quieran. –Dijo el romano, con una sonrisa.-_

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

_Los padres de los Jones se habían enojado mucho con Matthew, como este predijo, alegando de que como pudo dejar que su hermano se fracturara una pierna. Llegaron a la que en aquel entonces era la clínica, apresurados. Una enfermera africana les atendió, era una mujer bastante seria, y al parecer era egipcia, aunque no estaban seguros realmente._

_Dijeron que el pequeño Alfred estaría tres días ahí, dentro de la clínica. Por ser pequeño. Pero que lo cuidarían realmente bien._

_Ahora, el mayor de los primogénitos Jones jugaba ajedrez con su hermano menor, estaba aburrido, y con la pierna enyesada no podía ni salir a jugar._

_-¡Hey, Mattie! Vamos a pasear. –_

_-¿Qué, como? –Empieza a preguntar el gemelo menor, sorprendido por el cambio de su hermano.-_

_-Si, como que me aburre estar aquí. ¿Vienes? –Con cuidado baja de la cama, sosteniéndose con lo que encontraba.- ¿Vamos? –le extiende su manita, esperando que su hermano la aceptase.-_

_Y como siempre… y típico de hermanos, se apoyaron y fueron a deambular por la clínica._

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

_Arthur había logrado escabullirse del agarre de Francis, escondiéndose entre las cosas sucias de los enfermeros. Salió de su escondite con mala cara, no le gustaban los hospitales, no desde que los conoció por culpa de Bryan._

_Camino, escondiéndose de paso entre las cosas que eran más grandes que él. Llego a un descampado, fuera del hospital. Era muy bonito, con bastantes arboles, a decir verdad. Lo usaban de estacionamiento, algunos de los residentes, pero más lejos había un gran prado. Arthur se tiro en él, jugando con la grava._

_De pronto escucho unas risas, de otros niños, volteo a ver…_

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

_Matthew se había perdido, cuando su hermano, vaya a saber como y rengo encima, se le escapo, ahora estaba buscándolo, corriendo algunas de las cosas que tenia delante, cuando sorpresivamente…_

_-¿Oye? –Alguien le llama, asustándolo hasta la medula.-_

_-¿S-s-si? –tartamudea, no queriendo voltear.-_

_Su miedo creció en cuanto sintió una mano en su hombro, chillo de miedo y se hizo bolita, agarrándose la cabeza._

_-P-perdón, no me vuelvo a escapar, lo prometo. –Dijo mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.-_

_-¿Eh? ¿Escaparte? Yo solo quería preguntarte si viste a alguien, mon ciel. –_

_Lentamente, el joven de pelo rubio se volteo a ver a su anfitrión, aun con miedo pero mas confiado, el chico hablaba francés, no podía no confiar en un francés, porque hablaba la misma lengua que el, ¿No?_

_-Este… yo, excuse-moi, -Matthew hace una reverencia, pidiendo disculpas.- Perdí a mi hermano y creí que eras uno de esos médicos malos…_

_-Soy el asistente del medico. –Dijo, medio en broma, aunque era verdad.-_

_La sangre del americano se pone de hielo._

_-Era un chiste, treasour, jamás delataría a un niño tan lindo como tu. –Sonríe, dándole una rosa al canadiense que se sonrojo por lo que dijo el chico.- Soy Francis, ¿Y tú? –_

_-Matthew, Matthew Williams. –Se presenta el también, estrechando la mano del francés.-_

_-Y, petit, ¿A quien buscas? –Ambos empiezan a caminar, juntos.-_

_-A mi hermano mayor, esta con la pierna rota, no se como se me pudo escapar. –Explicaba su lamentable situación el norteamericano.-_

_-Ah… bueno, entonces no pudo haber ido muy lejos, ¿Vamos? –_

_El francés le extiende la mano, el otro rubio la toma, con confianza ciega. Se van a buscar a Alfred._

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

_Y ahí estaba, un niño rubio, de su misma estatura, de ojos azules. Y con una pierna enyesada._

_Arthur se pone nervioso, y va a esconderse detrás de un árbol, no quería ser descubierto y regañado por nadie. _

_Alfred, por su lado mira curioso y se acerca al árbol donde estaba escondido el inglés. Mientras se acercaba con deliberado cuidado, extiende su mano, para alcanzar al chico._

_-Oye, oye, tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada. –Promete el americano, con una sonrisa en los labios.-_

_El inglés sale detrás del árbol, asomando su cabeza, en ese momento ve por primera vez esos ojos, verdes como la más pura esmeralda, y unas cejas cómicas que de seguro no olvidaría nunca, eran gruesitas. Sonríe, casi riéndose._

_-¡Jajaja, que cejas raras! –Le apunta con el dedo, Arthur se enoja, y vuelve a esconderse detrás del árbol.- Oye, era broma, anda, sal. –Vuelve a insistirle, ahora un poco arrepentido de su antigua explosión de risa.-_

_Finalmente salió de detrás del tronco. Se acerca con cuidado al chico, hasta quedar frente a frente, ambos se miran, el de ojos azules con una sonrisa confiada, mientras que el de ojos verdes lo miraba con total desconfianza._

_-¡Hola! –Exclamo divertido el chico de ojos azules.-_

_-…Hola… -contesta secamente el inglés.-_

_-¿Quieres jugar? –la pregunta le extraño un poco al británico, que, bueno, no le incomodaba jugar con extraños, el problema era otro… el chico tenia la pierna rota. -¿Huh? –Se dio cuenta de que miraba su yeso.- ¡Ah, no te preocupes! Hay muchas cosas para hacer sin una pierna, jajá. –Esa risa escandalosa era reconfortante… en cierto punto.-_

_Arthur se queda callado, bueno, más bien como estaba. Mira al niño enfrente suyo que tenia una amplia sonrisa y el también sonríe, pero mas levemente. _

_Los dos niños empiezan a jugar, el rubio inglés se aprovechaba de tener las piernas sanas para correr mas rápido a esconderse entre los arboles, Alfred lo seguía y buscaba como podía, pero divertido. Ambos estaban riéndose, mientras corrían, felices, sin saber nada el uno del otro, eso era el encanto infantil, ¿No?_

_De pronto, mientras corría y sin mirar, el de ojos verdes se tropieza con una rama salida de la tierra, y cae de cara al piso, lastimándose un poco. El de ojos azules va en su auxilio, y se ayuda con un árbol para quedar acostado junto al chico, para ver si estaba o no en buen estado._

_-¿Estas bien? –Le pregunta, con tono preocupado.-_

_-Mmm, yes, I'm okey. –Responde, sobándose la cara con ambas manos, tenía barro en el rostro.-_

_-Jajá, que gracioso, creí que te habías lastimado, jajá. –Rio el americano, apuntándole con un dedo.-_

_Ambos niños no le dieron importancia al asunto. Y siguieron jugando._

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

_Francis y Matthew no encontraron al supuesto hermano de este ultimo y ahora estaban de lo mas tranquilos viendo como ambos niños jugaban entre los arboles, estos ni siquiera los habían notado._

_El francés miraba embelesado al chico inglés, mientras que el canadiense miraba embelesado al francés. Este al notar que lo miraban un poco de mas voltea a ver al chico rubio que tenia a su lado._

_-Y dime, -pregunta para romper el hielo.- ¿Cómo se llama el chico que esta jugando con mi hermano? –El canadiense estaba totalmente rojo.-_

_-¿Ehm? –Francis lo mira.- Ah, pues, se llama Arthur, ¿Por qué? –_

_-No, por nada… ''Arthur, es un bonito nombre, supongo''. –Piensa mientras da un sorbo a su bebida.-_

…

_El cuarteto se reunión todos los días mientras Alfred y Matthew estuvieron deambulado por el hospital. Se hicieron grandes amigos los cuatro, pero Arthur jamás supo el nombre de los chicos, quizá porque siempre se le olvidaba o porque confiaba en la sonrisa divertida y suave de los niños._

_El canadiense conoció a una persona especial, que se llamaba Francis, al cual nunca olvido ni olvidaría._

_El americano se divirtió a lo grande, sin saber que el destino le tenía preparado un vicioso juego para el futuro con el inglés que había conocido._

_El francés cada vez se enamoraba más de Arthur. Y el inglés, conoció a su primer y único mejor amigo._

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

_Los años pasaron, y se separaron, pues la amistad duro hasta que Alfred estuvo en la clínica. _

_Muchas cosas pasaron con la vida de los integrantes de esta historia._

_Como por ejemplo, Matthew decidió irse a estudiar a Canadá, para ampliar sus estudios en medicina, Alfred se quedo en Estados Unidos porque no quería dejar a sus amigos, pero contrajo hepatitis y tuvieron que mudarse._

_Arthur se quedo ahí, en esa misma habitación durante muchísimos años, de vez en cuando su tío lo llevaba a la ciudad para que le comentaran los avances de su dichosa enfermedad, pero eran pocas las veces. Ya ni veía a sus tíos, el les había dicho que no se preocuparan con él, estos les hicieron caso, pero iban a visitarlo seguido, una vez cada mes. Aunque los periodos de tiempo se hacían cada vez mas largos, con el paso de los años. El contacto con sus hermanos en Reino Unido era casi nulo, solo hablaba por teléfono con su hermano Alan de vez en cuando._

_Francis se volvió doctor. Y tiene a su cargo directo a Arthur, su sueño de que el inglés le preste atención ocurrió a mediados de 2008, el francés se había casado con una mujer llamada Jeanne en 2006, con tan solo una edad de 20 años. Pero su mujer murió en un incendio al año siguiente, eso lo dejo marcado para siempre y por siempre, pero logro rescatarse del abismo en cuanto el inglés le dio paso a entrar en su corazón._

_Desde el 2008 salían, hace tan solo dos años, y ese mismo año, había hecho suyo al chico británico. Pero…_

_Había vuelto, el canadiense había vuelto a su vida, y no sabe porque sintió como su corazón dio un salto con el verlo, tan hermoso y frágil. Su corazón ahora era un dilema. Arthur, por su lado, estaba en dos mundos, en uno flameaba la bandera de Francia, y en el otro, las tan famosas estrellas de Estados Unidos._

X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Ahora, volvemos a estar en 2010. Y la historia tiene que continuar, las ruedas del destino se van acomodando, y los personajes de la historia van moviendo sus propias piezas, y sin saberlo, preparando todo para un solo fin.

Pero antes… pero antes del fin tiene que pasar un milagro. ¿No?

Arthur amaneció ese día, radiante como nunca, el sueño extraño que tuvo le había inquietado un poco, hace muchos años que no soñaba o recordaba el rostro de aquel que fue su primer amigo y nunca conoció su nombre, tampoco el de su hermano con quien también compartió juegos. También el rostro de sus adorados tíos, los cuales hace rato no veía.

Pero no le dio importancia, salto de la cama, dispuesto a buscar las mejores ropas que tenia para su cita con Alfred, el cual, sin saberlo, aun dormía en su cama, tratando de recuperarse del golpe de presión que tuvo ante la muerte de Toris Lorinaitis.

* * *

Asd... lo admito, mi imaginacion se dreno con la proxima historia mia que va dsps de esta xD ya se, suena raro, la chica esta tiene la historia actual en proceso y la otra ya la tiene terminada en sus documentos xD

Trate de no desactualizarme y no romper mi record de puntualidad, jaja :) Gracias a todos x sus reviews n.n se que a veces me olvido de devolver algunos, perdon x_x! Les agradezco de corazon seguir esta historia que ya esta entrando en su recta final, jaja. Tan solo faltan 5 capitulos para el final, si, ya tngo los nombres de los capitulos escritos, soy grossa (?) Okey, no, nos vemos en el que viene que es un capitulo para ambientar mas a Mattie en el relato, jeje, y dsps lo q todas qieren ver... USA/UK xD

Vayan diciendome si quieren un lemoncito para el final, eh? xD Bye~


	10. Se mi espejo salvador

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
Nota (1): Escocia (William McCallister), Gales (Glen Morgan), Irlanda del Sur (Bryan O'Neil), Irlanda del Norte (Alan O'Neil).  
Nota (2): Aqui hay un capi donde Matthew es el prota =) Quise ambientarlo un poco, porque despues se hace mas importante xD Ya veran porque, ah, y si, aparece Jeanne, triste, pero realidad x_x!**

**Hall de los Sueños Roto  
****Capitulo 9: Se mi espejo salvador. Palabras de consuelo.**

El canadiense caminaba entre el pequeño tumulto de gente que había en las veredas. Como no era un pueblo de no más de mil habitantes era obvio deducir que no había mucha gente a esas horas, más si vienes de una poblada ciudad de Canadá. El de gafas, que cargaba a su oso en la cabeza, estaba con una radiante euforia, de la que se había privado durante años.

Si bien había salido con algún par de chicas en todo lo que no vio a Francis, no era lo mismo que estar con él. Se ponía nervioso con tan solo oír su nombre. Al principio no quería venir a cuidar a su hermano, es mas, pensaba en irse de vacaciones a Cuba con uno de sus amigos de la escuela, pero desistió cuando oyó el nombre del medico europeo de la boca de su madre, que era enfermera y termino estudiando en la misma facultad que el galo.

¡Dios le estaba dando la oportunidad de su vida! Y no la iba a desperdiciar, claro que no. Encima, menos cuando su madre volvió a llamarle diciendo que se quedaría en la casa del medico. Ahí su corazón dejo de latir mientras tomaba todo lo que podía de su departamento en el país norteamericano y corría al aeropuerto.

Ya estaba ingresando a la clínica, la habitación de su hermano quedaba al oeste de la recepción. Bueno, tomo el dichoso camino y quedo frente a la habitación de su hermano. Suspiro, pensando en lo que venia. Abrió la puerta con una de sus más sinceras sonrisas y dijo.

-¡Al! ¡Mira quien vino! –hablaba obviamente de si mismo. Su sonrisa desapareció al no recibir respuesta alguna, ni siquiera un abrazo matador de esos que te da Alfred cuando esta emocionado.- ¿Al? –Vuelve a llamar.- ¿Alfred? –Insiste otra vez.-

Se adentra completamente en la habitación, dejando a su oso polar en una silla al lado del que creía era el baño. Vio a su hermano sentado en la cama, con los ojos ojerosos y en un estado que no lo había visto nunca. ¿Tan mal estaba su enfermedad?

-¿Hermano? –Lo llama, una vez más. El americano lo mira, abriendo los ojos ante la sorpresa.-

-¿Matthew? –Las palabras salieron solas de su boca, como en un susurro, sin creer que su hermano menor estaba ahí.- ¿Mattie? –Lo llama por ese mote tan infantil que siempre usaba para con él.- ¡Mattie! –

Alfred salta de la cama, y va a abrazar a su hermano que lo recibe con los brazos abiertos, como esperaba, el abrazo matador no había cambiado, es mas, estaba mas fuerte que nunca.

De pronto paso algo que en verdad no esperaba. Su hermano se largo a llorar en su hombro. Ahora era el canadiense el sorprendido, ¿Por qué lloraba su hermano? El sabía que iba a venir hoy a verlo, que no vino ayer porque estaba cansado.

Acaricio la cabeza del de ojos azules, en un vano intento por hacer sentir más calmado a su hermano.

Estuvieron así un largo rato, disfrutando la presencia del otro. Abrazados como dos enamorados que hacia años no se veían, más Matthew sabia que algo malo pasaba, algo que de seguro no era lo que pensaba.

-¿Alfred? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas bien? –Pregunta el norteamericano, sin soltar a su hermano.-

-…Murió. –Okey, de todo lo que pensaba, eso era lo que menos se esperaba. ¿Quién había muerto?- Murió, Toris murió. –

¿Quién era Toris? Era lo único que surcaba la mente del de ojos violeta. Iba a preguntar cuando le interrumpió.

-Era… era mi compañero. Murió, ayer, repentinamente… -explicaba con voz apagada.- Se convirtió en mi amigo, jugamos a Street Fighter y, y, y, ¡Murió! –Volvió a descolocarse el otro norteamericano, aferrándose al camperón del menor.-

Matthew comprendió, el que se decía un héroe tenia cierto problema para hacer amigos, pero los que eran sus amigos eran realmente sus amigos. Comprendía lo que ocurría, sin más no pregunto y abrazo más fuerte a su hermano, conteniéndolo.

…

Un rato después, la pareja de hermanos estaba sentada en la cama, Alfred en la suya y Matthew en la que fue de Toris.

El canadiense le platico sobre su escuela en Canadá, sus amigos allá en el país ártico y su vida. Que cuando entre a la facultad lo haría con honores y becas por sus grandes esfuerzos. Alfred asentía, en el fondo orgulloso de su hermano. Pero muchas cosas no le dejaban pensar en limpio…

Esas cosas tenían nombre y apellido, y eran Arthur Kirkland.

¿Qué haría? Elizaveta no lo dejaba salir por su repentino ataque. Y escapar era una locura… No quería dejar plantado al inglés, es mas, cada minuto que pasaba la hora del encuentro se aproximaba. Habían acordado a la una, para volver a las seis, en ese lapsus de tiempo eran los que en ese mismo día el francés no estaba en la clínica. Y que ningún medico tenia permiso para ir a verle, si no era por alguna cosa de extremada urgencia. En cambio Alfred solamente recibía visitas a las siete, para ver como fue su día, y su infusión era a las doce.

Pero con el ataque que le dio eso se complico. Solamente fue consiente de que una sola vez le aplicaron el suero, un tranquilizante. ¿Qué hacer? No tenía ni la más remota idea…

…

…

…

Hasta que vio a su hermano. Los dos eran muy parecidos, prácticamente iguales salvo el rulo y los ojos. Pero obviando esos minúsculos detalles, hasta el tono de sus voces era idéntico, solo que el de su hermano era menos fuerte que el de él. Por Dios… ¡Era el plan perfecto!

-Oye, Mattie. –Le interrumpe, justo cuando hablaba de unas vacaciones a quien sabe donde.- Necesito contarte algo…

El canadiense, sorprendido, asiente, esperando la historia de su hermano.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x

En el Hall de los Sueños Rotos, estaba Arthur, ya listo. Miro el reloj de mano que le había regalado su tío noruego hace un par de años, era muy bonito, la malla de un color verde inglés y el pico de color dorado. Marcaba las doce y media, ya solo faltaban quince minutos para su gran escape.

Había leído historias en muchos libros sobre criminales y huidas de hospitales. Y algunas películas que le presentaba el medico galo de vez en cuando…

-''Francis''. –Piensa, con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.- ''Te amo… pero… perdón. '' –Dice para si mismo en su mente, recordando los viejos tiempos con su medico y amigo.-

Ya no había vuelta atrás…

Fue lo ultimo que pensó el inglés, antes de salir por la puerta de su cuarto, trancando esta de tal forma que sea imposible de abrir, salvo para él que conocía la manera, claro.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x

Ambos norteamericanos se encontraban ahora en silencio.

Matthew procesaba la información que le brindo su hermano, y, en cierto punto, ese chico Arthur era el mismo que jugo con él cuando era pequeño. Pero al parecer su hermano no se acordaba.

Alfred se mantenía serio, esperando una respuesta, que obviamente iba a ser SI.

-O sea, quieres que me haga pasar por ti, mientras tú te vas con Arthur a una cita. –Dijo lo mas natural posible el de ojos violetas.-

-Si…

-¿Y como piensas salir de aquí? –

-Obviamente haciéndome pasar por ti. ¡Vamos, Mattie! Somos prácticamente gemelos, y yo se actuar como tu. Mira… -

Ahora si estaba deseoso de ver su interpretación a manos de su ''prácticamente'' gemelo.

Alfred se aclara la garganta, y pone una mirada tranquila y más o menos inocente, frunciendo sus labios en una relajada sonrisa.

-Hola, Al, ¿Cómo has estado? -… Era su voz, ¡Su voz! Si no supiera que era su hermano, creería que se le habrían robado el habla.-

-Bastante bueno… -no iba a admitir que su hermano era realmente el.-

-Ahora tú hazme a mí. –Pide el estadounidense, de nuevo con su voz.-

Matthew procede a hacer los mismos pasos que hizo Alfred antes. Se aclaro la garganta e imito los gestos atrevidos de su hermano.

-¡Hey, Mattie! ¡Come on! ¡Vamos, déjame ser tú para poder salir con un chico sexy! -

El estadounidense se oyó, literalmente, si, bueno, ese tono escandaloso era el suyo, no lo iba a negar, pero… Bueno, eso es otra historia.

Al escuchar las palabras ''chico sexy'' obviamente se acordó del inglés, pero se sonrojo como un tonto.

-¿Qué tal? -¿Era su imaginación o su hermano estaba alardeando de su gran y humilde persona?-

-Ehm… si, si, esta bien. –

El de ojos violeta sonríe.

Entonces ya estaba todo decidido. Se harían pasar el uno por el otro.

Empezaron a desvestirse y a cambiar sus ropas. Al poco rato, Alfred llevaba puesto el camperón polar que su hermano siempre llevaba (tuvo que desprenderse de su amada chaqueta de aviador, pero valía la pena según él), unos jeans clásicos y las zapatillas deportivas que usaba su hermano. Matthew quedo con la chaqueta de su hermano y una remera y pantalón blancos.

Se miraron. Sin duda era como verse en un espejo, era aterrador.

-Mattie. No me queda mucho tiempo, pero… ¡Gracias! –Fue lo único que dijo, todo emocionado el americano, saltando a abrazar a su hermano y besarle la nariz como cuando eran niños. El canadiense se sonroja, y le ordena que se lleve a su apreciado oso para que no llame la atención.-

Alfred se va. Dejando al canadiense solo.

¿Estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? Bueno, su hermano le diría que si, que era por una buena causa. Pero no tenia ni idea de quien era Arthur… bueno, si idea tenia, lo conocía desde hace años, el punto es que Alfred ni se acordaba de quien era el chico.

…

…

…

…

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Matthew abre los ojos, se había quedado dormido fingiendo ser Alfred.

La razón de su despertar no fue otra que la de una voz llamándole, pero no a él, sino a su hermano. Se aterro, pensando que era una de las enfermeras, o Francis. Esto ultimo no me importaba mucho, pero aun así…

La voz, no era del galo. Era de…

-¿Alfred? –vuelven a llamarle.-

Se despereza, volteando a ver. Encontrándose con un rubio de ojos verdes, tenía una expresión tranquila y adormilada, mas parecía haber estado llorando por lo hinchado de sus ojos. Esa imagen no se le borraría nunca de la mente.

-Mmm… ¿Quién, quien es? –Finge estar confundido, para averiguar el nombre del supuesto que estaba ahí.-

-Soy yo, Feliks. -¿Feliks? ¿Quién es Feliks?-

-Ah, Feliks, hola, ¿Cómo estas? –

Dijo, por decir, mientras se acomodaba en la cama, confundido, no sabia quien era esa persona, pero podía fingir que era su hermano y hablarle.

-Y… a decir verdad realmente mal. Luego de la muerte de Liet, eh estado llorando mucho, ¿Sabes? -¿Quién rayos era Liet'?- Toris… no puedo creer que se haya ido. E imaginar que la noche anterior habíamos estado planeando nuestro regreso a casa. Todavía no me acostumbro a esto. –

Por lo que entendió. Liet y Toris, el amigo fallecido de su hermano, eran la misma persona.

-Yo… lo siento. –fue lo inteligente que se le ocurrió decir.-

-¿Tu me pides disculpas a mi? –El polaco abre los ojos, sorprendido.- Soy yo el que debería pedirte disculpas, ayer te pusiste tan mal que incluso te agarro un ataque, lo lamento. –Se disculpa, inclinando un poco la cabeza.-

-N-no hay problema, Feliks, estoy bien. ¿Ves? –Se señala, como un niño, como haría su hermano.-

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Hasta que el europeo soltó una risita, que extraño al canadiense.

-¿Qué…? –

-Tú no eres Alfred. ¿No es así? -…Okey, eso si que no se lo esperaba.-

-¿Cómo lo…? –

-Por tu reacción. Alfred no actuaria así. –

-Lo siento, no quise fingir es que… -una vez mas fue interrumpido.-

-Sera mejor que Elizaveta no te descubra, porque si se entera que tu hermano salió con el chico del ala este se va a enojar mucho. –El polaco sonríe, confiado.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Si antes estaba confundido, ahora lo estaba más.-

-O sea… Alfred me lo conto el otro día. Me pidió que le ayudase a buscar un lugar para ir con el chico. –Explicaba.-

-Ah… ya veo. Lamento haberme hecho pasar por mi hermano. –vuelve a disculparse con tono arrepentido.-

-Deja ya de decir perdón. Tipo que, si quieres fingir ser Alf será mejor que no pidas tantas disculpas. –Feliks ladea la cabeza, en forma de complicidad.-

El canadiense sonríe.

Ambos se quedaron charlando un buen rato, al polaco le hacia bien, Matthew se entero que Feliks era el novio del difunto Toris, que cuando se recuperara volverían a su hogar en Europa para reiniciar su vida. Desgraciadamente la muerte lo golpeo antes de tiempo.

-¿Y, para que vino hoy? –

-¿Huh? Ah, pues, a firmar unas cosas del cuerpo de Liet para trasladarlo a Europa, cuando este listo el funeral, quisiera contar con ustedes dos para que vinieran. –Ese plural también iba para su hermano.- Aunque haya sido por corto tiempo, Toris se encariño mucho con Alfred, me gustaría que viniera. Y tú también, claro, me hizo bien charlar contigo.

La sonrisa, ahora relajada del chico, era muy diferente a la de hace rato.

-A decir verdad, cuando me dijeron que murió, yo pensaba matarme. –Confeso, como si fuese natural lo que decía.- Para mí, mi vida era Toris, lo amo desde que lo conocí. Cuando salió esa oferta de trabajo y nos mudamos, para mi fue como tocar el cielo, nuestra vida juntos estaba floreciendo y… y paso ese maldito accidente. Te juro, que me da muchísima rabia todo lo que ocurrió. –Confesaba, al borde de las lágrimas, el canadiense no sabia que hacer.-

Al poco rato, el polaco, como predijo, estaba llorando sobre su hombro. Diciendo entre sollozos lo mucho que extrañaba a su difunta pareja, y también repetía su nombre muchas veces.

Media hora de lágrimas, había contado el canadiense en su mente.

Mientras que el tiempo era un sinfín, pensó en lo mucho que uno puede sufrir por amor. Como él, que estuvo tantos años enamorado de la misma persona, rendido a que su futuro iba a ser o no con él. Cuando le llego la noticia del matrimonio de Francis, su mundo se vino a pedazos, y empezó a frecuentar a varias chicas, saliendo y olvidándose de su dolor. Aunque ninguna de sus relaciones duraba más de un mes, porque las mujeres con las que salía se aburrían de su personalidad poco divertida, según ellas. Pero no le importaba cuantas veces le rechazaran, porque su corazón se encontraba dividido ya.

Tampoco se puso feliz cuando llego a oídos suyos que la mujer del hombre que amaba había muerto calcinada por las llamas en un incendio. Eso a nadie le hace gracia, a absolutamente nadie. Inclusive a él, que falto al casamiento por estar llorando como adolescente despechada, conoció a Jeanne, era una mujer hermosa, con valores y una de las pocas personas que tenia algo que hoy no tienen las personas: Fe, creía en Dios mas que en su propia vida. En si, una mujer digna de Francis. Ella se reía a veces de su nombre, que era en español Juana de Arco, eso también le hacia reír un poco al canadiense en las pocas veces que compartió con la muchacha.

Se lamentaba no haber estado el día de su funeral, le habría regalado unas hermosas flores, como las que le gustaban. Pero no, decidió quedarse en su cuarto, llorando.

Ahora era él el que estaba por llorar en el hombro del polaco. Mientras muchos recuerdos, y un punzante dolor en el pecho, se le venían encima.

No se contuvo mas, y lloro, mas desolado que el propio Feliks que si había perdido a alguien mas que importante, su persona estaba viva, pero ni siquiera le prestaría atención… nunca.

…

…

…

Paso mucho tiempo más. Ya eran como las seis, el horario en el cual debería venir Alfred. Feliks se quedo a acompañarle mientras no tuviera nada que hacer. De pronto, su teléfono comenzó a sonar con la canción Barbie Girl de Simple Plan.

-Perdón. –Dijo más por la intromisión que por la rara canción.- ¿Diga? –se hizo un silencio.- Ah, si, eres tu Eduard, si, si, ya termine los tramites y… si, tengo todo listo, mañana salgo para Nueva York, estaré en Lituania a eso de las cinco o siete de la tarde en Vilna… Ok… Si, ¿Qué si quiero invitar a Iván al funeral? ¿También a sus hermanas? Sabes que hace años que no veo ni a Natasha, ni a Yekaterina, ni al ruso ese… ¡¿Cómo que la bruja bielorrusa esa y la linda de Yeka están aquí?... Yo no las eh visto, amigo… bueno, bueno, mejor lo arreglamos cuando este ahí. ¿Si?... Bien, adiós.

Colgó, con mala cara.

-Encima que tengo que estar de luto toda una semana tengo que aguantar a la familia de locos esa. Asd… maldita sea. –Maldecía, realmente enojado.-

Matthew no entendía nada. Solo se limitaba a escuchar las respuestas que daba el polaco mientras su cara se desfiguraba en diferentes muecas de disgusto, ira y frustración.

-Oye, Matt, mejor me voy. Tengo que viajar al otro lado del mundo y pues, ¡No te olvides de venir a Lituania para el funeral, ¿Eh? –Le dijo, sin esperar realmente su respuesta, le beso en la frente y se fue.-

Se quedo nuevamente solo.

Al poco rato, llego su hermano, con una cara de bobo total, de seguro él si la había pasado re bien con su ''amorcito'' de la infancia.

Se cambiaron sus ropas y ni siquiera hablaron de lo que paso en su cita. Solamente se marcho por donde vino. Alfred de seguro quería soñar con el inglés todo el tiempo que pudiera.

…

…

…

…

…

Ya en la noche. En la casa de Francis.

Acaba de entrar a la lujosa casa, ya con Kumajiro sobre su cabeza. Estaba agotado, había vivido un día extraño, lo bueno es que nadie se dio cuenta de que se hizo pasar por Alfred (solo Feliks, pero el estaba de su lado).

-¡Francis-san! ¡Llegue! –Anuncio su llegada, entrando a la sala.-

Al entrar a dicha habitación, se arrepintió de haber gritado.

En la sala, había cuatro sujetos más el doctor. Tres de estos de cabello rojo flamante, y uno rubio con mirada ausente.

-Oh… Mattieu, mon petit, déjame presentarte a los hermanos mayores de Arthur. –Se acerco al canadiense con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.-

-El es Glen Morgan. –Apunto al rubio.- Es un medico forense en Reino Unido. –

Hace una reverencia hacia el chico.

-Los gemelos Bryan y Alan O'Neill. –apunta, ahora, a dos de los pelirrojos, que eran bastante parecidos entre si.- Ellos son estudiantes en la Universidad de Dublín, Irlanda. Bryan para filosofía y letras, y su hermanito Alan para ingeniería naval. Carreras interesantes, ¿No? –Le pregunta al canadiense, que asiente y hace una reverencia a los gemelos.-

-Y finalmente…

-William, William McCallister. –Se presenta el ultimo de los pelirrojos, que era el único con una mirada amenazante.- Policía. –

Matthew se inclina ante el hombre, un tanto asustado por su mirada verde.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? –Le pregunta a su anfitrión.- No creo que para identificar un cadáver. –Dice, por el chico que era forense.-

-Oh, non, petit. Ellos están aquí para ver a Arthur, porque, nos hemos enterado que hay una pequeña esperanza para él. ¿No estas contento? –

Se le vino la imagen de su hermano a la cabeza, mañana, cuando le dijera que había una esperanza para el joven inglés, de seguro se pondría muy, muy feliz.

-Lo que implica que hay que trasladarlo a Suiza. –Dijo Francis, con una cara indescifrable.-

…

Okey, eso si que no se lo esperaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

OK, no se me ocurrieron mejores trabajos para las islas xD Escocia es very sexy de police, chicas, amenlo (?)

Lamento la tardanza y subirlo hoy Lunes, es que... bueno, ando con problemas con mi modem y a pesar de que tengo un re tiempo para subir los capis no tengo tiempo para responderlos, porque, haber, tengo que administrar mis dos historias en proceso y encima escribir otras para Navidad y para el resto del Verano u.u En cuanto pueda (que ojala sea el proximo capitulo) les respondo a todos aqui mismo =) Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Ya falta poqito para el final... creo que... mmm, no quiero mentir pero tres o cuatro caps.

Y, respondo si a lo que muchas preguntaron, **si, habra lemon**. Pero al final. Asi que si lo qieren leer... lean hasta el final (?)

Cualqier cosa me lo comunican x review =)

**Hasta la proxima! Bye bye**

**Capitulo 10: La Cita. Nuestras manos para siempre.**  
(¡Altamente USA/UK!)


	11. La cita

Primero que nada... perdon por la enorme tardanza, sufri y sufro un bloqueo de escritor con esta historia ._. pero es raro porque tengo todo pensado e.e pero las ideas no fluyen. Lo hice lo mas USAxUK q pude, si defraude a alguien pido mis mas sinceras disculpas.

Ahora el fic...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**

* * *

**

**Hall de los Sueños Rotos  
****Capitulo 10: La cita, nuestras manos para siempre.**

_¡Es momento de la cita! ¡Debo apurarme o no voy a llegar!_

**Alfred POV'**

Iba tipo Misión Imposible escondiéndome entre las esquinas, aseguraba la zona (o sea si no veía a un enfermero era zona segura) corría a otro muro y aseguraba el siguiente área. Estaba en lo mejor de mi misión, cuando… unos golpecitos en la cabeza me interrumpen.

Era el oso polar de mi hermano.

–Ah… si, ya se, esto es inútil. –Suspiro, mientras bajo al oso a mis brazos. – Aunque si no me apresuro voy a llegar muy tarde y Arthur no va a querer salir más conmigo. –

Mientras un aura densa me rodeaba, el oso se bajo de mis brazos y camino hacia una puerta, que el no había notado. Empieza a arañar la puerta con su pata, y en el sonido que produjo le miro, confundido.

– ¿Qué, Kumajiro? ¿Qué hay ahí? –Me acerco, y miro por el cristal de la puerta lo que había del otro lado. – ¡Una salida al patio! ¡Eres fenomenal! –

Empiezo a bailar con el oso en mis manos, el cual iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Al notar esto, regreso a Kumajiro a mis hombros y empiezo a correr, ¡Genial! Ese camino me llevaba justo a mi destino…

**Fin Alfred POV'**

…

En otro lugar, bajo un gran poste de propagandas, el inglés iba de su reloj hacia el horizonte, de vuelta a su reloj y nuevamente al horizonte, solo que en otra dirección.

_1:30…_

_¿Dónde esta?_

…

El americano estaba corriendo entre la maleza, no podía ver ya que las hojas se le caían sobre la cara a su rápido andar. El oso en su cabeza estaba mareado.

-_¡Mierda! Ya voy retrasado…_ -Pensaba, mientras aceleraba un poco.-

Vio una luz al final del bosque, y se apresuro a llegar a esa luz.

Se encontró con una gran autopista, dividida en el medio por un paredón que era fácil de saltar. Como no venia nadie, cruzo hasta esa pared que separaba la otra calle y al cruzarlo y estar sobre esta, miro a ambos lados, fijándose que no viniera ningún coche. Poco le importo eso al ver un gran cartel con una propaganda de un bloqueador solar, y debajo de este cartel a Arthur que lo estaba mirando ¿Confundido?

-¡Iggy! –El estadounidense cruza sin pensarlo, mientras ve que el inglés le hacia muecas extrañas.-

Pensó que era para burlarse de su gran persona, pero todo lo contrario. Cuando un golpe en la cabeza, producto de Kumajiro le hizo reaccionar. Miro a un costado y se aterro, un camión enorme le iba a arrollar como a un pan tostado. Si el oso no le hubiera tirado del cabello, apuesto a que ahora era puré. Estaba jadeando, tirado sobre la grava del campo, sujetándose el pecho.

-¡Ahahahaha! ¡Soy un hero! ¡No me morí! ¡Ahahaha~! –Reía, todo nervioso, casi se le va el alma del cuerpo.-

Kumajiro suspiro, echando de menos a su invisible amo. Detrás de Alfred se encontraba Arthur, mirándolo como los mil demonios, cuando el de ojos azules lo noto, volteo su rostro con una histérica sonrisa en la cara, e iba a saludarlo, cuando un pie en medio de su linda cara le interrumpe.

-¡Idiota! ¡Casi te matas! ¡Y llegas media hora tarde, Jones, impuntual! –Expreso el inglés, demasiado enojado y con un aura roja alrededor.-

-I'm sorry, Arthur, es que… ¡Ya deja de pisarme! –Alfred corrió el pie del chico de una manera muy brusca, ocasionando que este se cayera para adelante.- Oh…

Por el brusco movimiento del americano, el europeo se tropieza y cae para adelante, justo encima del que le había tirado. Quedaron en una posición bastante comprometida, el mayor sobre el menor, mirándose directa y fijamente a los ojos.

Tardo un tiempo en que alguno de los dos reaccionara, es mas, si no era por Kumajiro, hubiesen seguido en esa posición todo el día.

Arthur se levanta y se sacude los pantalones, con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas, mientras Alfred hace lo mismo, igual o mas sonrojado que el chico, pero a diferencia de este, quería matar a la mascota de su hermano. ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta y la desaprovecho! ¡Maldición!

Pero definitivamente hoy lo lograría…

-Let's go, Alfred. –Dice Arthur, dándole la espalda al menor y tomando sus cosas.-

-¡Si! –Exclama un energético americano, con una nueva meta en mente.-

La sonrisa de ganador que se formo en su rostro sin duda avecinaban muchas cosas, entre ellas… su objetivo.

_¡Si! ¡Definitivamente lo lograre! ¡Lograre besarte!_

…

Muy lejos de ahí, en un avión que sobrevolaba en esos instantes la ciudad de Nueva York. Cierto escocés leía el periódico, mientras fumaba de lo más tranquilo, a su lado, un rubio veía despreocupadamente por la ventana. En tanto que otro pelirrojo dormía apoyado en el respaldo del asiento.

"_Queridos pasajeros, hagan el favor de abrocharse sus cinturones. Iniciamos aterrizaje. Repito, abróchense los cinturones y prepárense para aterrizaje._"

William suspira, largando el humo y mirando a Glen, el cual ahora le estaba mirando. El otro pelirrojo, que era Alan, el gemelo menor irlandés, ya se estaba desperezando por el fuerte comunicado del altavoz.

-Ya vamos a llegar. –Dijo el irlandés, mientras se estiraba.-

-Si, telefonea a Bryan y dile que este en el aeropuerto. –Ordena el galés, con tono autoritario.-

-Lo hice antes de salir. –Bosteza el menor.-

-Hazlo de vuelta, igual no pierdes nada. –Agrego William, volviendo su vista al periódico.-

Glen se ríe por lo bajo, apoyando de alguna forma lo que decía el mayor, mientras, un muy molesto y quejoso Alan tomaba su celular para mandarle un mensaje a su gemelo.

X~x~x~x~x~x~x

En el aeropuerto, otro irlandés recibía el mensaje de su hermano gemelo. Observaba la pantalla del celular con una pequeña risa en los labios.

_De: Alan_

_Para: Bryan_

_Oye, ya estamos al llegar. ¡No soporto más esto! La próxima vez tú viajas con estos dos, es peor que soportar una clase con el profesor de Literatura en la secundaria._

Lo único que hizo Bryan fue reírse, recordaba a ese profesor, y si que era malo…

…

De vuelta en el pueblo, en el viejo bar Escandinavia, Soren limpiaba la barra, mientras que Lukas enceraba el piso de adentro del local, y Tino se hacia cargo de la cocina, y Bewald barría muy tranquilamente la entrada. Un niño de ojos azules miraba el arduo trabajo de todos, tomando una chocolatada, acompañado de otro chico, visiblemente mayor que él y con una mirada un poco fría, era Frederik.

-¡Uff! ¡Soru, ya termine aquí! –Anuncio el danés, con una sonrisa y sacándose el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo.-

El noruego solo le miro frio.

-Entonces limpia los baños. –Ordena, volteando su vista a su trabajo.-

Lukas bufa, y va a abrazar a su novio, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que este suelte todo lo que tenia en los brazos (un balde con agua y jabón, mas un trapo). El agua se rego por todo el piso, desasiendo el trabajo que le había costado al dinamarqués.

-¡Oh~! ¡Soru, me has arruinado el trabajo, ¡Y encima que me costo mucho! –Fingía desconsuelo, mientras que el noruego forcejeaba para quitarse de encima al mayor.-

-¡Quítate, idiota! –Le piso fuerte el pie, pero ni con eso Lukas se corrió.-

Frederik y Peter, el "hijo" de Bewald y Tino, miraban la escena, aparte de observar cada movimiento, siguiendo todo con sus ojos de un lado al otro, como si fuesen robots o algo así. También miraban algunas cosas volar, como trapeadores, escobas y ¿Cartas?

-¿Eh? –El islandés toma la carta que había caído cerca suyo, al parecer no la habían abierto.- Oigan… -

-¡Ábrela, ábrela Fred! –Alienta Peter, con una sonrisa traviesa y animada en el rostro.-

El de ojos violetas suspira, el también tenia curiosidad, como todo joven. Abre la carta, que no se fija en el remitente ni nada de lo del sobre y empieza a leer el contenido, a un lado de Peter para que este también pudiera leer.

_Querido TIO Lukas:_

_Hola, tío Lukas, soy Bryan, ¿Te acuerdas no? Tu sobrino al que no llamas ni escribes como hace quince mil años. En fin, te estoy escribiendo para preguntarte como van las cosas, ya sabes, con Arthur, no es que me importe ni nada parecido, William me obliga a escribir estas cartas. Como no hemos recibido noticias del mocoso desde hace un par de meses, decidimos que pasaríamos a visitarlo. Si, como leíste, PASARIAMOS, plural, toda la familia estará ahí. Glen me dijo que vayas buscando un hotel para que nos quedemos. ¡Ah! Y tengo noticias, que no son tan malas, pero, bueno, como sea, hace como… ¿Tres semanas? Se comunico Francis con nosotros, ya sabes, ese medico francés que atiende al idiota de Arthur, y dijo que había posibilidades de curar su enfermedad, no a un %100 pero si a un %80 o algo mas. Te daremos mas detalles cuando estemos allí. Llegaremos dentro de una semana, adiós._

_Sin mucho cariño, porque te olvidaste de mi, Bryan O'Neill_

¿Una semana? Se preguntaba mentalmente el islandés, hace mucho tiempo que no tenia noticias de su "primo" inglés, sabia que estaba en el hospital y todo, pero no le había ido a visitar ni nada parecido por estar ocupado ayudando a su hermano en el bar y con la escuela.

Empezó a razonar sobre el tiempo en el que había sido escrita la carta, la fecha en la que anunciaban su llegada y llego a la conclusión de que…

-_Maldición, ¡Vienen hoy! _–Frederik maldijo al pueblo en medio de la nada y que las cartas llegasen con tanto retraso.-

-¡Lukas, hermano! ¡Es urgente, vengan! –Llama el islandés, con un tono de voz más alto del usual.- ¡Rápido! –Vuelve a alertarlos, ya que estos dos estaban muy metidos en su "pelea"-

Ambos nórdicos le miran, un poco sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de personalidad en el isleño. El que se acerca es Soren, tomando a su hermano del hombro.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta.-

-Lee esto. –Le extiende la carta, la cual el rubio empieza a leer, con curiosidad.-

Eran notorios los cambios en las facciones del noruego, primero la seriedad, después la sorpresa, para terminar en algo parecido a la impresión.

-¿Cómo…? –

-No se, solo se que es urgente avisarle de esto a Arthur. –

Al oír el nombre de su sobrino, el rubio de cabellos salvajes se acerca a la conversación, y nota la carta con el inicio "Tío" y seguido de su nombre. Sin mucha delicadeza se la arrebata a Soren, y empieza a leerla, quedando casi en un shock al finalizar la lectura.

-No puede ser… -

-Si, puede ser. Y van a llegar hoy. –Soren sonaba serio, mas de lo común.- Iremos al hospital a avisarle a Arthur, urgente, vamos… -Iba anunciando el noruego, cuando un grito proveniente de su pareja le interrumpe.-

-¡Desgraciado Bryan! ¡¿Qué me olvide de él? ¡No sabe que vivo en el otro lado del mundo, desgraciado irlandés de…! –Lukas sonaba herido, leer que su sobrino lo trataba así, y encima por una carta le hería.-

Frederik se palmeo la cara, mientras su hermano mayor solo suspiraba, relajándose un poco.

-Bien, lo mejor será hacer esto… -

Soren y Frederik empezaron a planificar un plan, mientras Lukas insultaba a tres voces lo malo que era su sobrino, que su difunta hermana debería estar revolcándose en su tumba al ver desde el cielo como trataban a su hermosa y gran persona.

Peter y la mascota del islandés solo miraban curiosos de la escena que se había formado. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

…

-¿Este es el lugar? –Pregunta un curioso británico, con las manos en la cadera, observando al estadounidense y al lugar repetidas veces.-

-Esto… -

Alfred, como bien había dicho Arthur en su momento, no conocía el pueblo, y ese lugar juraba haberlo visto cuando venia con sus padres, pero desde lejos. La colina era amplia, rodeada de arboles, la mayoría de estos eran cerezos, y otros directamente no tenían flor.

El lugar era muy lindo, perfecto para una pareja empalagosamente enamorada, pero el problema radicaba en que ellos no eran una pareja, y menos se le hacia la idea del estereotipo "empalagosa".

Dispersa esos pensamientos a la nada, alejándolos sacudiendo su cabeza, ¡Claro que no eran pareja, por ahora! Arthur le había dejado claro que no quería estar con Francis aunque lo amara y toda la cosa, así que tenía oportunidad, ¡Si, claro que la tenia! Un héroe siempre las tiene… ¿No?

-No. –

-¿Eh? –Alfred levanta la vista, viendo al inglés.-

-No te entiendo, desde que te apareciste que estas medio raro. –Decía el rubio mas claro, mientras paseaba por el lugar, tocando los arboles con la yema de los dedos.-

-Es que… me pasaron cosas el otro día. –

Rápidamente los recuerdos del día anterior se agolparon en su mente, la muerte de Toris y la llegada de su hermano, su ataque y descompensación. Muchas cosas.

Ahora vio que el europeo estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, específicamente un cerezo bastante grande. Se dirigió hacia el, sentándose a su lado, juntando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, ambos mirando al paisaje que se extendía solo para ellos dos.

-Cuéntame eso que te perturba. –La mirada verde del otro parecía sincera, penetrando con gran fuerza en el de ojos azules.-

El americano voltea un poco la vista, escondiendo esta de la del chico de cejas gruesas.

-Ayer, ayer murió un amigo. Mi compañero de cuarto. –

Arthur se quedo tieso, no esperaba que la cosa viniera por ese lado.

-Nos habíamos hecho muy amigos y, y el tenia una pareja, un chico, Feliks, los dos parecían muy unidos y se amaban mucho. Y de un día para el otro murió, cuando me entere… -

-¿Cuándo te enteraste que? ¿Qué ocurrió? –De pronto, el inglés se veía interesado, y un poco preocupado.- ¿Te paso algo grave? –

-No, solo me, me descompensé, eso. –Trato de sonar poco serio, para quitarle importancia al asunto, pero solo logro que Arthur mostrara un rostro mas afligido.- ¡Oye! El hero esta bien, solo tuve una recaidita, nada grave, hahaha~

Aunque intentara arreglar las cosas, todo estaba desecho. Alfred lo sabía bien, por lo que decidió seguir con la charla, mirando al cielo.

-¿Sabes? Cuando me desmaye, soñé contigo, todo el tiempo. –

Arthur se sonrojo un poco, volteándose, quedando de perfil al otro.

-Te veía, llamándome, estirando tu mano hacia mí, diciendo que sea fuerte, que me estabas esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. Y, no fue la primera vez que soñé contigo, la primera vez fue poco antes de conocernos. Creí que me había muerto aquella vez. –Rio un poco, para destensar la situación.-

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué pensaste eso? –Pregunto curioso el inglés, mirándole, mientras con su mano rasgaba algunos de los pastos alrededor de su cuerpo.-

El de ojos azules le mira, con una tierna sonrisa en la cara, mientras sus orbes brillaban como dignas gemas, parecían el flujo de un tranquilo mar profundo, donde encerraba muchos misterios, misterios que al inglés le parecían demasiado llamativos como para dejarlos pasar así como así.

-Porque… supongo que había visto algo de otro mundo. –

Para ese momento, las mejillas del inglés estaban más rojas que una frutilla. Intento cambiar de tema, pero cuando iba a hablar, sintió una mano sobre la suya, salto, asustado, alejándose un poco del americano.

-Arthur, juguemos a algo. –Propone infantilmente el hepático, mientras que el terminal se queda un poco tieso. - ¡Hey! ¡No pongas esa cara! ¡Anda, juguemos! –Insiste, tironeando de la camisa del terminal.-

A Arthur no le queda otra que aceptar, era eso o terminar desnudo porque el americano empezaba a romper su camisa de la fuerza de los tirones.

-¿A que jugamos? –Deja escapar un suspiro de rendición.-

Internamente, Alfred sonríe como todo un victorioso, de forma un tanto cínica para ser el.

-_Te tengo…_ -

-El juego se llama "**Kiss-Kiss**" –

-¿Kiss-Kiss? –Abre sus ojos verdes, muy sorprendido.- ¿De que trata el juego? –

-Es sencillo, ¿Nunca lo has oído? –Sonaba inocente, pero las intenciones eran todo lo contrario.-

-Alfred, déjame recordarte que eh vivido casi quince años recluido del mundo. –Recuerda, con un tic en el ojo.-

-Ah, cierto, lo olvide. –No lo había olvidado.- En fin, consiste en que uno tiene que preguntar una cosa, y si la respuesta es "Si" uno de los dos tiene que besar la mejilla del otro. –

Al británico ya no empezaba a gustarle ese juego…

-¿Y si respondo "no"? –

El estadounidense sonríe, ahora dejando ver una sonrisa un poco seductora y atrevida.

-Nos besamos en la boca. –

-¡¿Qué? –

Arthur entro en un profundo shock, mientras Alfred aseguraba su victoria.

-¡Me niego a jugar ese juego! –Responde rápidamente el europeo, negando repetidas veces con los brazos.-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –De un momento al otro todo el mundo de fantasías que se había armado el de ojos azules cayó en pedazos.-

-¡Eso es horrible! ¡Es algo así como una violación! ¡No pienso "jugar" a eso! –

-¿Violación? –

-¡Si! ¡Estas obligando a alguien a que bese a otra persona solo por un estúpido juego! ¡Es violación a los derechos humanos! –

Los dos empezaron una pequeña discusión, donde debatían el porque de ese juego extraño y los puntos de vista de cada uno.

Para Arthur era una violación a los derechos del hombre, para Alfred era divertido, casi como si no le importara regalar besos a cualquiera que se le cruzara enfrente. Este pensamiento hizo que unos pequeños grandes celos afloraran en nuestro inglés, que no se trago sus pensamientos y se lo dijo en la cara, obviamente queriendo evitar la parte de los celos, pero se le hizo imposible.

-¡Es como si no te importara besar a cualquiera! –

-¿Eh? –

-¡Si! Es horrible tu forma de ser, besar a alguien solo por un juego, eso no se debe hacer. Esta mal dar un beso sin sentir algo por la otra persona. –Excuso, de una forma bastante poética a decir verdad.-

-Pero yo si siento algo por ti. –

…

Okey, eso si que no se lo esperaba.

El terminal paso de un color frambuesa a uno similar al de un chile picante. La repentina confesión lo dejo en blanco, más que de costumbre.

Era imposible que ese americano despreocupado sintiera algo por el, si, era imposible. Aunque en el fondo no podía negarse a que el también sentía algo, no sabia como definirlo, si era cariño, añoranza o…

_Amor…_

Sacudió rápidamente esa palabra de su cabeza, reemplazándola por otras, como _cariño, amistad, fidelidad, romance, ternura, pasión_… ¡Maldición! Debía dejar de leer esas novelas románticas cursis que le traía su tío, ¡Le estaban haciendo mucho mal!

-Esto… -

-Además, hoy en día en las fiestas se juega a eso. ¿Tu a que crees que juegan en una celebración? –Rio de forma despreocupada, elevando los brazos a un costado.-

A decir verdad nunca había ido a una fiesta.

-Ehm… mejor, juguemos. –Acepta finalmente, rendido ya desde hace rato.-

-¡Genial! ¡Yo empiezo! –Alfred lanza un puño al cielo, victorioso.-

**Pregunta Nº 1: ¿Eres virgen?**

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, idiota? ¡Es personal! –

-Contesta~

-Creo haberte dicho que no lo era. –

-OK.

El de ojos azules se inclina, para besar la mejilla del de ojos verdes. Cuando apenas roza sus labios con la piel del más pequeño, este se aparta, completamente colorado.

-_Ya veras…_ -Masculla entre sus pensamientos el estadounidense.-

-¡Ahora voy yo! –Arthur parecía decidido a vengarse.-

**Pregunta Nº2: ¿Eres homosexual?**

-¿Y que con esa pregunta, Iggy? –

-¿No dijiste que se podía preguntar lo que quisiéramos? –Se cruza de brazos y hace un gesto con sus labios, frunciéndolos.-

-Pero si respondo…

-¿Si respondes que? –Arthur abrió sus ojos, para mirarle confundido.-

-Si respondo eso me tendrás que dar un beso. –

-… -

El inglés no esperaba eso, de entre todas las cosas no esperaba justamente eso.

-No me digas que la respuesta es… -

-Si. –Aunque estaba apenado, por dentro reía tal cual un gladiador victorioso.-

-_Bloddy Hell…_ -

Arthur era un buen competidor, de los mejores, sus tíos le habían enseñado a ser "educado" y "buen perdedor" pero en esos momentos renegaba de su orgullo de caballero.

Sin que se de cuenta, Alfred ya estaba acercándose para besarlo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, porque en un rápido movimiento, el otro atrapa sus labios de forma posesiva, pero suave a la vez, no propasándose ni nada por el estilo. Los colores se les subieron a los dos, que ya estaban vagando en un mundo de fantasías rosas.

-_Este es mi primer beso… con Alfred, se siente tan, tan, tan lindo. _–Pensaba el inglés, cerrando sus ojos con lentitud, para disfrutar más del momento.-

-_Sabe tan rico, pareciera fresas con té o algo así. Me imaginaba este sabor, pero el ya probarlo es mejor que imaginarlo. _–Eran los pensamientos del de gafas, que estaba delirando por la alta temperatura en sus mejillas.-

Se separaron finalmente, y siguieron jugando, sin mencionar nada del beso.

**Pregunta Nº 3: ¿Te gustaría volver a tu casa?**

-No.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

-…No me gusta lo que hay allí, solo eso. –

-OK. –

Se dan el beso en la mejilla, este duro un poco mas que el primero.

**Pregunta Nº4: ¿Te has acostado alguna vez con un hombre?**

-¿Tanto te importa mi vida marital? –Alfred se ríe, causando que el otro se incomode.-

-Curiosidad, tú me preguntaste también de la mía y te respondí. –

-Bueno, bueno. No, nunca me eh acostado con un hombre. –

Arthur le da un beso en la mejilla, y cuando se estaban por alejar definitivamente, el americano lo agarra del mentón.

-¿Te gustaría ser el primero? –Susurra al oído del otro, con una sonrisa seductora.-

El inglés no sabia que responder, muchas sensaciones se le atoraron en el estomago en ese momento.

La pregunta Nº5 se la susurra, de nuevo en su oreja. La respiración caliente del menor hacia de la situación mucho mas erótica de lo que ya era. Arthur no sabia que responder, le había llegado de improvisto, y sentía muchísimas cosas, entre ellas algo que no había experimentado con Francis, que era la ansiedad de hacerlo, sentía en el fondo de su pecho unas tremendas ganas de decir que si, pero al mismo tiempo que no.

La otra vez había sido por sentir cosas nuevas, algo que jamás creería sentiría, además de que lo hacia con la persona que supuestamente iba a ser su "para siempre" pero de un día al otro conoce a ese americano, que le cambia el mundo en tan solo cuestión de días.

Iba a responder, cuando el otro le da un beso en los labios. Demasiado tibio, demasiado dulce… demasiado provocador.

Sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos cristalinos, su cuerpo que no le hacia caso. No quería, pero a la vez si. Si, quería, quería ese beso.

Desde un comienzo había propuesto todo eso solo para aquello, inconscientemente.

La lengua del otro demandaba la suya, y no se hizo de esperar, abriendo un poco la boca para darle espacio al menor, el cual lo beso muy profundamente, adentrando la lengua hasta encontrarse con su propia lengua, recluida en un rincón de su boca.

El beso duro mas de lo que ambos esperaban, dentro de sus bocas se inicio un baile lleno de sentimientos puros, y en un punto demasiado inocentes. Inocentes por el hecho de no conocer el futuro, de pensar solo en ese momento, en el precioso ahora, dejando que todo ocurra en ese momento, regalándose aquello que necesitaban, que sentían, demostrándose, a escondidas de todos, lo que sentían.

Ya no había un Francis, no había enfermedad mortal, no existían los hermanos malvados ni los buenos hermanos que eran el porque de ese momento. Ya no estaba el peso de una muerte de un amigo cercano, ni la pronta muerte de uno de los protagonistas de este momento.

Solo estaban ellos, ellos para siempre.

No fue el único beso, se dieron más de ese tipo, cada uno más fuerte y duradero que el otro, hasta que ya se aburrieron de hacer eso y sus labios adoloridos, no pararon de besarse.

Ahora estaban recostados, uno sobre el otro, admirando el pronto firmamento que avecinaba una hermosa noche. Alfred apoyaba su espalda contra el gran cerezo, mientras Arthur descansaba en su regazo, el inglés jugaba con Kumajiro, que se había pasado todo el mágico momento durmiendo.

-¿Y que me dices? –

-¿A que? –

-A lo que te pregunte, tonto. –

-Ah… eso. –Arthur se acurruca aun más en el otro.- S-supongo que s-si. –

Vuelven a besarse, sellando aquella promesa de ser uno algún día.

Entrelazaron sus manos también, para sellar ese acuerdo entre los dos, sintiendo como la vida tenia un nuevo significado, un nuevo camino.

Una esperanza.

…

Regresaron, cada uno tomando un camino diferente al ya haber divisado el hotel.

Alfred, como bien sabían, fue directo a su habitación, y luego de darle su ropa y a Kumajiro a su hermano, este se fue un poco alicaído. Arthur, por su parte, destranco la puerta de su propia habitación y se apresuro a cambiarse de ropas, y esconder lo que había usado ese día, junto a todo lo demás que delatara su ausencia en esa jornada.

Cuando ya estuvo todo cambiado y usando la ropa que llevaba normalmente, llaman a la puerta.

-¡Pase! –Exclama, creyendo que era la enfermera húngara.- Hola, Elizaveta… -

Volteo, hablándole a la supuesta enfermera, pero se encontró con otra cosa, totalmente diferente a lo que pensaba.

Era Roderich… junto a sus tíos y su primo.

-¿Roderich? ¿Tío Lukas? ¿Soren y Frederik? ¿Qué…? –

-Necesitamos hablar, Arthur, y es urgente. –Dijo el austriaco, colocando una mirada seria en su rostro.-

Arthur solo asiente, sin comprender mucho el tema.

Ahora estaba acostado en la cama, mientras Soren estaba a un lado suyo, Frederik sentado sobre los pies de la cama, y Lukas de pie y Roderich en una silla.

-¿De que tenemos que hablar? –

-De tu futuro. –

-¿Mi futuro? –

-Si. –El germano sonaba muy serio, demasiado para lo que acostumbraba.- Hace más o menos media hora recibí una llamada de Francis, diciéndome que tus hermanos han llegado y en este momento están en su casa, conversando. –

No lo podía creer, ¿Sus hermanos? ¿Aquí? ¿Cómo? Y sobretodo, ¿Por qué?

-Arthur, escúchame. –Comienza Soren, tomando una de las manos del de ojos verdes.- Ellos quieren llevarte a Suiza, para un trasplante cardiaco. –

-¿Trasplante? Pero si mis tejidos son muy sensibles, tío, seria imposible que algo así ocurriera. –Contradijo el británico, sorprendido de la actitud de su tío.-

Lukas suspira.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, pero parece que hay una esperanza. El medico que contactaron al parecer es demasiado bueno, y será capaz de trasplantarte. –Dijo el danés.-

-Pero… -Suponía que debía haber uno.-

De pronto se hizo un sepulcral silencio, demasiado incomodo.

-Pero tu condición ah empeorado en los últimos análisis, y me temo que será mas complicado de lo que parece. Si tu quieres que te hagan el trasplante, debes viajar a Suiza, y si no, debes afrontar una rápida muerte. –Roderich bajo la mirada, apenado, pero duro en sus palabras.-

-¿Rápida… muerte? Si solo me quedan dos años…

-Ya no son dos años, Kirkland. Dentro de seis semanas vas a morir. –

…

**Arthur POV'**

No creía en las palabras que me decía Roderich, yo sabia que el era serio y toda la cosa, pero a venir a decirme semejante broma, ¡Encima apoyados por mis tíos y mi primo! ¡Que gracioso!

…

La mano de Soren, presionando la mía con fuerza, me hizo darme cuenta de que nada era un chiste, había empeorado y sin darme cuenta. Mi muerte se acercaba cada vez más pronto. Esto… no puede estar pasándome

…

_No ahora que eh hecho una promesa con alguien._

…_No…  
_

En el capi que viene sabran lo que paso y... para los que querian mas parejas (?) ¡Alfred recibe visitas de sus amigos y aparecen Toño y Lovi xD!

Gracias por leer hasta aca n.n Bye~


	12. San Valentín: Por siempre mi tesoro

**•Nota: **¡Feliz dia de San Valentín a todo/as! Esto va para aquellos que creen en el amor, y para los que no creen, espero que lo hagan porque es algo muy hermoso. Personalmente su servidora jamas ah tenido novio pero se lo que es amar a alguien o a algo, quiza no como pareja, pero como persona tambien quiero. ¡Suerte a todos y pasenla hermoso que se lo merecen!  
**•Nota 2: **Este cap transcurre 4 años del aun no publicado capitulo final, asi que presten atencion porque hay spoilers del final (?) Lo hice a proposito, lo admito.  
**•Nota 3: **Para leer este capi recomiendo escuchar **Proof of Life - Rin Kagamine **( http:/www. youtube. com/ watch?v= MBcbX1rRwc4&NR=1 ) o en su defecto **Soundless Voice - Len Kagamine **( http:/www. youtube. com/ watch?v= pPsXdfo9Dns&feature =related ) Sin espacios.  
**•Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Hall de los Sueños Rotos:  
-Especial San Valentín: Por siempre mi tesoro-**

El inglés no lo podía ni creer, había recibido una llamada de su pareja indicándole que se reunieran en el parque a las seis y media, media hora después de que su compañero de la vida terminaba de trabajar. Primero se pregunto los motivos, un porque a esa repentina llamada.

Arthur había estado encerrado la mayor parte de su vida, y solo hace cuatro años había experimentado aquello que llamaban "celebraciones", por lo que sabia hoy era un día especial para los enamorados, si chicos, hoy era "San Valentín" alias: "Día de los cursis enamorados". Arthur se consideraba un romántico amante, pero SU amante era… era… de todo menos romántico, era cursi.

En fin, el británico miraba su reloj de muñeca, ya eran las 6:45 minutos, lo que quería decir que su novio se había retrasado… otra vez. Solo suspiro, Alfred era así y jamás cambiaria, lo conoció siendo impuntual y moriría siendo impuntual.

-¡Arthie~~~! –Llego el americano, corriendo y alzando la mano. –

El inglés volteo a verlo con un tic en el ojo, el otro se agarro las rodillas por tanto correr, cuando tomo el suficiente aire le dijo:

-¡Arthie! ¡Lo siento! Me surgió algo en el trabajo y no pude venir antes. –Se excuso. –

-Dame una buena razón para creerte. –Le dijo el inglés, mas molesto que tranquilo. –

-Mi jefe me atoro para que haga papeleo de ultimo momento y cuando termine llamo Mattie para pedirme ¡Consejos! Si, como escuchaste, consejos, a mi, a su hermano el hero, ¿No es genial? –La ceja alzada y el gesto que claramente decía "Te estas yendo por las ramas, no tiene nada que ver esto con lo otro." Le hizo continuar su relato. – Y entre que le daba consejos, mi jefe que me decía: "Jones, tu horario termino hace veinte minutos" me retrase. _I'm so sorry my love! _–Junto sus manos como si estuviese rezando y se inclino. –

Arthur suspiro, ya que.

-Si estuviera con Francis el no me haría esto. –Murmuro, el otro igual lo escucho y sonrió como un niño. –

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora vas a hacerme infiel con mi cuña? Jajaja, anda, no digas tonterías y vamos que se hace tarde. –Como si no hubiese pasado nada, la pareja se va tomada de la mano. –

Subieron al coche de Alfred y circularon un par de calles hasta llegar a una parte mas deshabitada de la ciudad. El isleño no pudo más que mirar absorto esa "maravilla" de casas que pasaban. Todas elegantes, dignas de reyes y reinas, según el antiguo aislado. Estaba pegado a la ventana viendo maravillado todo, las tenues luces que alumbraban las calles y las casas, las construcciones modernas combinadas con la capa de nieve que cubría los pastos… era sencillamente de película.

-¿Lindo no? –Alza la voz el americano, mirando con un alegre reojo a su novio. –

-…Si… -contesta automáticamente, como si las palabras se escapasen de su boca. –

El estadounidense ríe, en parte satisfecho.

* * *

Aparcaron el coche en un lujoso estacionamiento al aire libre, todo cubierto por arboles con un manto de nieve en sus hojas. Arthur bajo y miro a su alrededor sin entender mucho, no conocía ese lado de la ciudad bastante bien. Alfred llego con su pareja y lo tomo de la cintura y ambos emprendieron marcha por un camino casi invisible por la nieve. Al final del sendero había… ¿Una cabaña? ¿Un restaurante? ¿Un hotel? ¿Qué era eso?

-¿Qué es eso, Alfred? –Pregunta el inglés, refiriéndose al lugar. –

-Ehm… ya veras. –Responde el otro, dejando al más pequeño con la intriga.-

Caminaron por el romántico sendero tomados de la mano, parecía un sueño la pequeña cabaña al final del camino. Cuando estuvieron casi a la mitad, el americano le obligo a su pareja ponerse una venda para cubrir sus ojos, el otro rechisto un par de veces hasta que acepto.

Ahora no veía, y casi no escuchaba. Sintió que pararon en un momento dado y su pareja se fue a vaya saber donde susurrándole un: "espérame aquí" que tuvo que obedecer a regañadientes. Cuando Alfred volvió y marcharon al lugar X a donde se dirigían, el menor le hizo sentarse.

Extrañamente todo olía bien y eso le hacia dudar de donde estaban, al principio creía que era un hotel, pero por la música lenta y el olor a flores secas le hacia pensar que era un teatro o algo parecido.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos, _my love…_ -Escucho la voz de Alfred, y se saco la venda de los ojos. –

Lo que vio le sorprendió, y mucho.

No era un teatro, todo lo contrario: era un restaurante. ¡Y uno demasiado elegante!

-¿C-como…? –

-No te preocupes por el dinero, mi jefe me dio un adelanto. –Sonrió de manera encantadora, haciendo que el otro se sonroje. – Quería darte un regalo especial en este San Valentín, además, vamos a cumplir cuatro años desde que estamos juntos. –

Arthur sonrió, recordando.

-Si, es verdad. Cuatro años… eso es bastante. Yo crecí con la idea que no viviría para conocer la felicidad, estaba rendido a que viviría mis últimos momentos solo, tomando la mano de la persona que creía iba a ser la única en mi vida… -

-Y como un rayo de esperanza llego el hero, ahaha. –Interrumpió el estadounidense, que se sabía la historia de memoria. –

Arthur usualmente le reprocharía ese acto cruel y maleducado, pero esa vez sonrió con ternura y entrelazo sus dedos con los de su pareja. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo, escondiéndose en su pecho, el menor sonrió y lo correspondió el gesto.

Se quedaron así durante un largo rato, sintiendo la presencia del otro como si fuese la única cosa que rodeara su mundo, su universo. Aunque muy errada no estoy en decir que el universo de esos dos es el otro, tal para cual, como la música y la belleza van de la mano, así son estos dos.

-¿Arthur? –Le llamo el americano de ojos azules, mirando a los ojos del otro. –

-_What?_ –

No le dejo terminar de hablar porque el estadounidense ahora estaba de rodillas, y buscando algo en el saco que traía.

-¿Al? ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto confundido. –

-Veras… lo eh estado pensando y… sonare realmente cursi pero… Arthur Kirkland, yo te conozco desde hace mas tiempo de lo que crees, soñé contigo el día antes de conocerte y yo se que el que hoy estemos aquí después de todo lo que paso significa que el destino quiere vernos felices, pero sobretodo juntos, no digo esto como héroe, lo digo como persona, como una persona cursimente enamorada de un inglés testarudo y que no sabe cocinar, que dice que ve hadas, y otras cosas que aun no entiendo pero todo eso que te hace especial, como las cosas en las que nos diferenciamos, me hizo enamorarme de ti. –Hizo una pausa, dio un suspiro y siguió bajo la atenta mirada de los hermosos ojos verdes que eran suyos. – Arthur, te amo mas que a nada, mas que a las hamburguesas, mas que a mis comics, mas que a todo aquello que considere un tesoro porque a tu lado todo eso no sirve, lo material no se compara con nada de lo que tu puedes hacerme sentir: una inmensa felicidad. –

Kirkland estaba sorprendido. No tenia mucha idea de a donde iba todo ese discurso, que además hacia ver al escandaloso novio que tenia como un cursi poeta. Pero era SU cursi americano poeta de cuarta.

El rubio más claro rio, llamando la atención del de gafas.

-¿Iggy?... –

-No vuelvas a hacer esos discursos porque no son lo tuyo. –Rio, con una sonrisa sincera. – Alfred, tu eres mi tesoro… no, eres mi vida, gracias a ti puedo tener una segunda oportunidad de vivir. **Somos uno**, después de todo. –Le recordó, acercándose al americano que aun estaba de rodillas. – Yo no tengo tesoros, solo te tengo a ti. –Ladea la cabeza, con una sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos. –

Ahora es Alfred el que estaba en silencio.

-…Si… es verdad, somos uno. Un solo corazón, una sola alma y dos cuerpos. ¿No? –Ambos asienten, juntando sus frentes. – Kirkland, ¿Te casarías conmigo? –

…

Silencio, un pasajero silencio y una respuesta que era más que obvia.

-¿Hace falta que te conteste? –Dijo Arthur, con un poco de prepotencia. –

-Ajaja, no, ya sabia que ibas a decir si después de todo. –Rio el americano, igualmente saco la sortija de su chaqueta y se la puso a Arthur en el dedo. – Ahora serás Arthur Jones, lindo, ¿No? –

-…Ehm, prefiero ser Arthur Kirkland de Jones. –

-¡No seas malo! ¡Eres mi mujer! –

-¡No soy una mujer! _Idiot, git!_ –

-…Bueno, tienes razón pero igual. _You're my wife!_ –

-Ah… me haces recordar a tío Bewald y a tío Tino con eso. –Suspira rendido un británico muy alegre. –

Los dos rieron con el comentario y se acercaron para darse un beso que sellaba su compromiso.

Aunque los cuentos de hadas no siempre existan, su historia era un cuento… un maravilloso y fantástico cuento de amor, que después de muchas tragedias, lograron concretar. Y un mañana siempre los va a esperar, porque esa promesa de casarse, ese casamiento, solo era una revalidación de aquella promesa que se hicieron el día que juraron estar juntos para siempre:

_Forever together... until the end*  
_

* * *

*Por siempre juntos… hasta el final

* * *

Primero que nada, quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen y siguen este fic que son el motivo del porque yo sigo escribiendo esta historia que sentimental y personalmente es muy importante para mi. Hall de los Sueños Rotos esta basado en el primer anime que vi despues de años sin ver uno, por problemas personales que habia tenido, y el Hall es mi vuelta con fanfics largos despues de haber empezado de nuevo y definitivamente con mi actual admiracion que es Hetalia. Gracias, de corazon.

Y les dire unas cositas especiales a personas que quiero mucho y que son importantes para esta chica argentina con alto complejo de creerse genial (?)

**•Ryouko-chan-148: **Una de mis mas grandes motivaciones que es mi adorada nee-sama. Shhh, ella no sabe que le digo nee-sama xD OK, sus reviews y comentarios siempre me apoyan y me inspiran, es una excelente amiga y aunque no lo sepa la admiro demasiado, ¡Gracias nee-sama por estar siempre!  
**•MyobiXHitachiin**: Ella siempre deja coment y se que su presencia jamas va a faltar. Desde el comienzo que sigue esta locura y no sabe lo que aprecio eso, gracias Myo =)  
**•A mi GEME querida que se fue de vacaciones:** le dedico enteramente este capitulo porque ella es mas usauk que yo xD ella si que es fiel! Xq a mi me gusta PRUxUK, FRxUK, UKxESP y asd, muchas mas con mi querido UK aunque lo prefiero mil años con USA y mas! Geme, esta es por vos!  
**•REMULA_BLACK:** Mari querida, se que hace poco nos conocemos pero se que seremos grandes friends! n.n  
**•Nee-chan Yuki Kairiko:** Yo se que sos capaz de todo nee-chan! Con tu gore y todo sos una de las verdaderas amigas que tengo, really y vos los sabes! Hablar con vos me hace sentir menos sola de lo que estoy y asd asd, sos very special para mua :) I love you nee-chan!

Chicas las admiro y qiero mucho n_n! Son awesomes como ore-sama! Ajajaa. Tambien voy a agradecer a: Haneko-chan, Black123456789, Tea Cup, Clicker-195 y a Sol_Yuki_Uzumaki. OBVIAMENTE QUE A LOS DEMAS TAMBIEN! Pero son muchos y no me acuerdo u_u

Dejo de aburrirlos con mis coments emotivos y les digo que se preparen para el drama! :) Pero esto va a **tener final feliz** como han visto hoy.

Feliz San Valentín y hasta el capitulo que viene!


	13. Mis hermanos, tus amigos, parte 1

**•Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Hall de los Sueños Rotos  
****-Capitulo 11: Mis hermanos, tus amigos, parte 1-**

**Arthur POV'**

-¡Esto es imposible! –Exclame en voz alta, sujetando mi cabeza.- ¡No ahora! –

-Arthur… -Escuche como Soren susurraba, apenado.-

-¿Cómo es que se enteraron? ¿Qué paso? ¡Roderich, cuéntame! –Le pidió a voz alzada al medico europeo, que solo bajo la mirada y comenzó a hablar.-

-Hace como… un mes más o menos, tu hermano William llamo a Francis comentándole sobre un doctor que había conocido en un viaje a Suiza, se llama Vash Zwingli y es uno de los mejores médicos del mundo en tratos cardiacos. –

-¿Zwingli? Eh oído ese apellido antes, ese hombre salvo la vida de su hermana que había tenido un horrible accidente, la había arrollado un auto y todos decían que iba a morir, pero ese tipo no se que hizo que logro salvarla. Solo que ahora esta en silla de ruedas. –Dijo Frederik, intrigando a su hermano.-

-¿Ah si? Jamás eh oído de él. –

-Es muy conocido en Islandia, todos desean ser su alumno, pero el rechaza a todos. Es bastante enigmático. Me parece raro que William haya conseguido hablar con él. –

Roderich suspira.

-Vash es un viejo amigo mío, y lo que paso con su hermana Erika fue terrible. –Dijo, para después mirarme.- Arthur, si hay alguien que puede salvarte ese es Zwingli. Me atrevo a decir que es mejor medico incluso que yo, ah salvado vidas que estaban al borde de la muerte, como es tu situación. –

-Pero… aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué mis hermanos…? –

-Tampoco entendemos eso, Arthur. –Dice Lukas, cruzado de brazos sobre la pared.- Aun no comprendo porque esos cuatro han hecho esto, si… si no han venido aquí nunca. –

Baje la mirada, obviamente mi tío tenia razón, pero me apenaba ese hecho, el hecho de que mis hermanos de un momento al otro me "quieran", jamás les importo a esos que tenia por familia… ¡Ja! Familia, esos cuatro no eran ni siquiera sus hermanos, su familia eran sus tíos y su primo, nadie mas.

-Tío, ¡No dejes que me lleven a ningún lado! ¡No confió en ellos! De seguro harán todo para… para que yo… -

-No te preocupes, ni Soren ni yo dejaremos que te lleve a ningún lado. Además, no soportarías el viaje. –Le sonríe, poniendo una mano en mi cabeza.- ¿No, Rode? –

El austriaco asiente, dándole la razón.

-Pero entiende, Art, que esta es la única oportunidad, la dejas o la tomas. Nadie va a obligarte a correr el riesgo, tú ya has aceptado la muerte hace mucho, ¿Lo recuerdas? –Asiento ligeramente con mi cabeza, sentía que en cualquier momento me largaría a llorar.-

-Pero ahora no quiero… no quiero morir. –Ahogo un llanto, sorprendiendo a los otros. – Conocí a alguien… a alguien que me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas. –Susurre, abrazándome a mi mismo. – Me di cuenta que la vida es hermosa, y que tiene muchas cosas que ofrecerle a las personas que creen que la vida ya esta hecha. Descubrí que… que quiero vivir. –Lo último lo dije en voz muy baja. –

Como estaba con la cabeza abajo no pude ver las expresiones de mis parientes y mi doctor. Pero por el silencio que se formo, deduzco que deje a todos boquiabiertos. Sentí una mano acariciar la mía, y cuando levante la mirada, un poco, vi a mi primo islandés mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Frederik no solía sonreír así, con nadie.

-No te preocupes. Vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que nada malo pase. –Me aseguro Frederik. – ¿No, hermano? –

Soren que miro toda la escena con una mirada dura, cruzado de piernas y de brazos, asintió, pasando a ver a su pareja que era mi tío.

-¿Lukas? –

-Ah… ¡No hace falta que diga nada! Sabes de sobra que no quiero que a mi sobrino le pase lo mismo que a mi hermana, pero… pero son sus hermanos y yo no puedo contra eso. Aunque sea el tutor. –Era cierto… mis hermanos tenían la palabra ante la ley, ni Lukas ni Soren podían hacer nada. –

Baje la cabeza, un poco resentido. ¡Mis malditos hermanos! ¡Como los odiaba! En especial a William, de seguro todo esto era parte de algún plan macabro que tenia en mente en complot con los otros tres. ¡Lo detesto!

-V-veré que puedo hacer. –Dice Roderich, haciéndose notar. – Tengo una idea pero vas a tener que esperar. ¿Podrás? –Me hablo a mí. –

-¿Esperar mas de lo que ya eh esperado? –Dije con una ironía que hizo reír al germano. –

-Cierto… entonces, los dejo. –Se acerco a la puerta para irse, pero antes. – Andersen, le dejo los estudios sobre la mesa. –Dicho y hecho, dejo unas carpetas sobre la mesa de metal y se fue. –

En la habitación solo nos quedamos nosotros cuatro. Mientras se formaba otro insoportable silencio.

* * *

El sonido de las cigarras se escuchaba, el calor era hasta visible en la lejanía. Y en ese mismo horizonte, un grupo de personas caminaba…

-Kesesese, sigo pensando que tuvimos que haber tomado un taxi. –

-No insistas, Bruder. Además, no hay taxi en este pueblo sin nombre. –

-¡Aiyaa! ¡Quiero descansar, aru! –

-No podemos, Yao. Quiero ver a Yekaterina y a Natasha, da. Hace años que no las veo. –

-¡Pero descansemos, aru! ¡Mis pies no me dan más! –

-Creo que Yao-san tiene razón. –

-Tsk, ¡West~! ¡Descanso, descanso! –

-Ah… bueno, descansaremos un poco, pero apenas terminemos de descansar seguimos sin detenernos. –

-Oh, que mal. Encima en estos lugares no hay agua y la última ración que teníamos desde la estación de autobuses se agoto. –

Los cinco chicos dieron un enorme suspiro. Por suerte había una parada de madera en medio de la nada donde podrían descansar bajo la sombra.

* * *

En una casa, lejos de ahí.

Feliciano tendía la ropa, mientras que su hermano fregaba unas sabanas. Los hermanos italianos estaban en silencio, sumergidos en su tarea particular, hasta que un ruido, o más bien un grito los interrumpe.

-¡Lovi~~ mi amor! ¡Estoy de vuelta! –Se anuncio el medico ibérico, entrando como si fuese su propia casa. –

-¡Ah! ¡Chigi~! ¡Bastardo, no hagas eso! –Lovino se impresiono, y estaba rojo por lo de "Mi amor" –

-Jeje, perdón… -

-¡Antonio-niichan! –El menor de los italianos salto a abrazar a su superior/cuñado. – ¡Te extrañe! ¡Que bueno que viniste! –

-Ejeje, si, me tarde pero volví. ¿Cómo han estado? –Les sonrió a ambos hermanos, y fue a sentarse a una mesa con los otros dos. –

-Y bien, bastardo, trabajando. –Contesto el sureño, como si fuese obvio. –

-Claro, claro. –El de ojos oliva le miro con odio. –

-…Van a trasladarlo. –Dijo de pronto Feliciano, con gesto deprimido. –

-¿A quien? –

-A Arthur. Al parecer aparecieron sus hermanos y quieren llevárselo a Suiza para un tratamiento… -

-Pero eso es bueno, digo, se preocupan… -

-No entiendes, bastardo. Su cuadro empeoro y le queda menos tiempo que antes. Unas seis semanas o algo así, no se bien. –

Antonio bajo la mirada un poco.

-No creí que era tan grave, pobre chico. Me agradaba… aunque a veces parecía un vándalo. –Recordó con una gota en la sien. –

-A mi me daba miedo… -Dijo Feliciano con normalidad. – Pero Francis-niichan estará muy triste, es su paciente favorito desde hace mucho, ve. –

-"_Si solo supieras Feli-chan…_" Mejor me voy yendo para el hospital, tengo que hablar con Roderich o con Francis…

-Mejor vete para lo de Francis, es que Roderich dijo que nadie le molestase. –Ese comentario extraño al de ojos verdes. –

-¿Cómo? ¿Y quien esta a cargo del hospital? –

Los hermanos se miraron y luego dijeron:

-Elizabeta… -

La cara del hispano se puso pálida. Los hermanos Vargas no entendían porque.

* * *

El blanco era un color inmaculado, carente de vida y de emociones, vacio y puro. No podía traerte ninguna imagen a la mente, nada, salvo… ¿nubes blancas y esponjaditas que parecían algodón de azúcar? Bueno, para Alfred el color de su techo ya no era eso, era todo lo contrario…

Desde su cita con el inglés ha estado meloso en exceso, miraba al ala contraria por la ventana con una cara de bobo total. Matthew estaba serio, no le había platicado nada acerca de lo que paso con los hermanos de Arthur a su hermano. No porque quisiera, sino porque consideraba que lo mejor era no decirle nada.

-¡Mattie~~! –El estadounidense le llamo. - ¡Hace como media hora que te estoy llamando!

El otro reacciono.

-¿Eh? Ha, si, ¿Qué pasa Al? –Mira a su hermano con gesto intrigante, pero aun así ausente. –

-Es que te estaba diciendo si me cubrías para ir a ver a Arthur, es que hace como una semana que no se nada de él. –

Williams pensó, vacilando entre aceptar o negar. Finalmente la mirada de suplica de su gemelo mayor le hizo ceder.

-¡Te prometo que no tardo! –Se fue corriendo de la habitación el de ojos azules. –

El canadiense suspiro. Quizá Arthur le diría que lo iban a llevar a otro país para curarlo, pero no estaba seguro, hoy en día lo real era la irrealidad.

Mientras que Alfred pasaba por la recepción, con rumbo al ala este de la clínica, justo cuando iba a cruzar, la voz de la húngara retumba en sus oídos.

-¡Alfred! –

-Yes? –

-¿Adonde vas? –Pregunta la europea, con las manos en la cadera y un mohín de enojo. –

-…A ver a un amigo. –Contesta simplemente. –

-¿Amigo? –

-Si, amigo. ¡Anda déjame ir! ¡Mi hermano esta en la habitación y te juro que no me va a pasar nada! ¡Eli~~! –Rogaba, agarrándose a las faldas de la mujer. –

Elizabeta suspiro.

-OK. Ve y vuelve pronto. Por cierto, ¿A quien vas a visitar? –

-Se llama Arthur, Arthur Kirkland… -Miro a los ojos verdes de la enfermera, que estaba media pálida por la respuesta. - ¿Eli? ¿Esta todo bien? –

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si claro, solo que… -Bajo la mirada. –

-¿"Solo que" que? –

-…Nada, apresúrate nada mas. –

El rubio se fue, un poco confundido. Elizabeta aun con la mirada gacha dijo en un susurro que solo ella oyó "_Si es tu amigo entonces reconfórtalo, porque será la ultima vez que lo veas_".

Ya frente a la puerta de Arthur, la abrió sin descaro, adentrándose en la habitación del mayor, anunciándose con un gran grito.

-¡Iggy! ¡Tu héroe ha venido a visitarte… e… e…! –Se quedo mudo al ver aquella escena frente a sus ojos. –

Arthur salto casi hasta el techo al verle, con la cara toda roja y eso era porque… ¡Estaba desnudo! Si, bueno, en bóxers pero se entiende. La cara del americano no tardo en colorarse también y se giro con violencia.

-_I'm sorry! _Creo que no debí entrar así… -Dijo apenado. –

-No me digas… -Respondió con sarcasmo el europeo, terminando de ponerse los pantalones. –

Jones se volteo para mirar al de ojos verdes, aun con las mejillas rojas. Vio a Arthur de pies a cabeza, en una semana se había olvidado de lo hermoso que era en persona. Como siempre veía al inglés con mucha ropa no estaba acostumbrado a ver su torso, siempre creyó que era un esqueleto con piel encima, pero ahora que estaba sin camisa pudo comprobar que tenia algo de masa muscular, obvio que no tanto como la suya pero algo era algo.

-Y dime, ¿Qué quieres? –El británico le encaro, con una mirada fría. –

-Esto… yo… -

-¿Viniste aquí por nada? –

-¡No!

-¿Entonces?

-…Quería verte, es que desde el otro día que no se nada de ti. –Respondió bajando un poco la cabeza. – Y no quería dejar a mi hermanito solo, ya sabes. –

-Hmmp… -Arthur se puso una camisa blanca sobre el cuerpo, ocultando su piel. – Me alegra que la hayas pasado bien con tu hermano mientras yo me pudría viendo por la ventana, _idiot_. –

-…¿Estas celoso, Iggy? –El de anteojos se le acerca peligrosamente, olvidando lo de antes. –

-¡¿Qué? –El procedente de la Gran Bretaña se sonrojo. - ¡¿Por qué ha de estar celoso de un tipo como tu? –

-_Because a Hero, Arthie. Obviously, dear~_ -Ronronea cerca del oído del mayor, causándole un espasmo. – Hey, tranquilo, era un chiste…

-¿Sobre que eras un héroe? –

-No, lo de cariño. –

-Ah… ya veo. –No quería admitirlo, pero ese "dear" le había gustado. –

-Porque tu no eres "_my dear_" _you're _"_my love_" –Sonríe, con algo de inocencia en sus labios pero con fuego en los ojos. –

El inglés lo mira todo colorado. No sabia que responder, ni que decir… nada, solo se dejo llevar por el menor.

Alfred lo agarro de la cintura y lo sentó en la cama, levantando el mentón ajeno con la mano, obligando a que sus potentes y excitadas miradas se crucen, se dejaron envolver en un apasionado beso iniciado por el mas bajo. Arthur se le tiro encima, por así decirlo, abrazándolo por el cuello, enterrando su meno en los oscuros cabellos del mas alto, el cual afirmo su agarre en la cintura y lo recostó en la cama, apoyando la cabeza de Arthur en la almohada.

El de orbes azules mordió el labio inferior de su pareja, en una clara petición de que entreabra los labios. Al principio el más bajo se rehusó, pero termino cediendo, concediéndole toda su cavidad húmeda al estadounidense. Sus lenguas bailaron y sintieron la del otro, mientras que sus cuerpos iban calentándose más, en el caso de Alfred que estaba empezando a sentir la ropa como una incomodidad. Empezó a querer levantar la camisa del terminal, pero este no le dejo, sacando su mano y rompiendo el beso al instante.

-¡Alfred, ya! –Dijo, con las mejillas rojas y un poco de nervios. –

-Y-y-yo… lo siento, es que no me contuve, jeje. -¿Eso era una disculpa? Bueno, en el idioma de Alfred si. –

El británico suspira y se arregla la ropa un poco.

Ambos angloparlantes se quedan mirando a los ojos del otro, perdiéndose en la profunda mirada del contrario, buscando una salida, un lugar al que llamar "suyo" o un "hogar". Arthur se queda tieso y baja la mirada, corriendo su rostro, evitando cualquier contacto visual con esos mares que le hipnotizaban. Pero Alfred no era tonto, y noto que algo andaba mal desde el comienzo.

-¿Arthur? ¿Te pasa algo? Estas extraño. –

-…No, no me pasa nada, solo, solo pensaba. –Contesta, con un tono apagado en la voz. - ¿Sabes? Vinieron a visitarme mis tíos y mi primo. –Cambio de tema rápido, era mas alegre hablar de eso que de otra cosa. –

-¿Ah si? No sabía que tenías parientes aquí. –Los dos se acomodan en la cama y empiezan a charlar. – Creí que eran solo tu y tus hermanos…

-Mi madre tenia un hermano, que es mi tío, el me cuido y me crio junto a su pareja que es mi otro tío. Este otro tío tiene un hermano que es mi primo. ¿Captas? –Lo mira de reojo. – Yo les había dicho que si no era por algo importante no me viniesen a ver…

-¿O sea que paso algo importante? –interrogo el menor, intrigado. Había hablado de más. –

-_I don't know_. –Murmuro bajito. –

Se quedaron otro rato en silencio, uno más prolongado pero pasable.

-_Idiot?_ –Llamo el de cejas gruesas. –

-_What, sweetie?_ –Arthur lo golpeo. – Ahaha, anda dime. ¿Qué pasa? –

-…Quiero que me lleves a un lugar. –

* * *

Alfred volvía a su habitación, ya era más o menos de tarde. Por suerte Elizabeta no noto que se le fue el horario de su visita. Cuando entro a su habitación, camino en silencio hasta su cama, cuando encendió la luz, un grito le hizo saltar hasta el techo.

-¡Hola! –Gritaron muchas voces al mismo tiempo. –

Los ojos azules de Alfred no lo podían creer, sus labios temblaban, mas bien todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Y es que frente a él estaban sus amigos; Gilbert, Kiku, Yao y Ludwig, junto a su hermano Matthew, que sonreía muy alegre, quizá por la visita de las parejas de hermanos.

-¡Chicos! –Se les tiro encima, abrazándolos a todos. –

-¡Mocoso engreído no genial! –"Saludo" el albino de ojos rojos. –

-¡Albino del demonio! -…Fue el saludo de Alfred hacia él. –

-¡Alfred-san! –Kiku estaba alegre, era su mejor amigo después de todo. –

-¡Mi japonés favorito! ¡Te extrañe muchísimo! –

-¿Y a mi no? –Yao intentaba sonar celoso. –

-…Tu no eres japonés, eres chino. –Le corrigió, sin haber entendido la "indirecta" –

Ludwig suspira.

-Siempre iguales. –

Los amigos vuelven a compartir un abrazo.

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?... ¿E Iván? –esa pregunta iba dirigida a Yao, que se puso medio colorado. - ¿No vino el malnacido? –Insulto en broma. –

-Si vino, pero, fue a ver a sus hermanas que trabajan en este hospital. –Respondió el chino, suspirando con un poco de miedo. – Es que un viejo amigo murió y el vino principalmente por eso. –

-…¿Amigo cercano? –

-Si, no me acuerdo el nombre, era… ¿Clovis? –Mira a sus otros amigos que niegan, ellos no lo recordaban. –

-Oh, bueno, ¡No importa! ¡Lo bueno es que vinieron chicos! –Sonrieron, y dejaron al americano sentarse en su cama. –

* * *

El eco de sus pasos retumbaban en las metálicas paredes de la morgue. El aliento frio del ruso escapaba de sus labios con prisa y una sonrisa un tanto irónica se formaba en sus comisuras.

_Ironía… cruel ironía…_

Se había mudado de Rusia, de la helada ex URSS para vivir en un lugar cálido, aunque sea momentáneamente. Y ahora volvía al frio que le recordaba a Moscú, solo que este venia cargado de muerte, estaba en una morgue después de todo.

Y ahí se perdió, mirando el cuerpo en medio de la helada habitación, el de Toris, cubierto únicamente por una manta blanca desde la cintura hasta los talones, dejando sus pies como su torso al descubierto. La antigua piel blanca del lituano, ahora era un color aberrante, el color de un muerto que el ruso conocía bien y odiaba.

-Es una pena… -Susurro, acariciando el cabello castaño del chico muerto. –

-Si, fue doloroso. –

El eslavo sonrió, bajando la mirada, dio la vuelta y se encontró con unos fieros y altaneros ojos verdes.

-Me lo imagino… Feliks…

El polaco se encamino, para quedarse al lado del ruso, y ambos mirar a la persona que los conectaba, que ahora estaba muerta.

-Lo llevaremos a Lituania en cuanto aborde en Nueva York. Tu y tus hermanas pueden venir. A él le hubiese encantado que estén… -

-Ya lo se. –

-Entonces me voy, mi vuelo sale en un par de horas y tengo que irme YA a Nueva York. –Iba a irse, cuando la voz del ruso le detiene. - ¿Qué? –

-…_Izvinite, Feliks_. –Murmuro el de ojos violetas, volteando su rostro al del polaco. –

El rubio guardo silencio un instante y volvió a mirar a su antiguo colega.

-_Nie tracę wyobrażenie Ciebie. Głupi._ –Susurro con una media sonrisa y se fue. –

Iván siguio su camino, dejando al cuerpo solo en la morgue. Le dio una ultima mirada y marcho al salon contrario.

En un salon contrario a ese, una habitacion contraria a la morgue, similar a una oficina, estaban dos mujeres eslavas, escribiendo y anotando documentos

-¡Ah! –Natasha se dejo caer en la silla, agotada. - ¡Estoy harta de archivar todo esto! –

-Tranquila, onee-chan. Solo un par de documentos mas y ya… -Trataba de tranquilizarla Yekaterina. –

-¿Un par mas? –Repitió con sarcasmo y enfado. - ¡Nee-san, mira por favor toda esta pila de archivos! –Exclamo señalando dicha pila, que era enorme. - ¡No podremos ni ir a ver a nii-san todo por culpa del maldito de Francis! –

-No seas así con el doctor, onee-chan… -

-Quizá yo pueda ayudarlas. –

Ambas hermanas voltearon a ver de quien era esa voz. Los ojos azules de la bielorrusa se iluminaron como unas estrellas al ver a la persona frente a ella. Yekaterina por su parte empezó a lagrimear.

-¡Hermano! –Gritaron las dos mujeres, yéndose a abrazar a su hermano. –

-¡Nii-san, nii-san, nii-san! –La rubia de cabellos platinados se refregaba al pecho de su hermano con fuerza. –

-¡Iván-chan! –La rubia de pelo corto se aferro al brazo de su hermano menor, ocultando su cabeza para evitar que se le vieran las lágrimas. –

El ruso de ojos violetas sonrió, abrazando a Natasha y Yekaterina, enterrándose en los brazos de sus amadas hermanas.

-…Yo también las extrañe. Es genial volver a estar juntos. –

* * *

_-¿Entonces, que harás? –_

…

_-Necesito tu ayuda en serio, el pasado es el pasado… _

…

_-…Vash, por favor. Te lo pido. –_

…

_-Vielen Dank, Vash._ –

* * *

Vielen Dank: (Alemán) Muchas gracias.  
Nie tracę wyobrażenie Ciebie. Głupi: (Polaco) No arruines la imagen mental que tengo de ti, idiota.  
Izvinite... Feliks: (Ruso) Lo lamento, Feliks.

* * *

Bueno, creo que cumpli con mi reto autoimpuesto (H) Ahora que empiezo las clases tendre menos tiempo para escribir, pero en fin, ya saben que este fic tiene su final ya pensado y solo falta plasmarlo x3

Gracias a todos por los reviews! ~

Bye bye~

**Proximo Capitulo: **Mis hermanos, tus amigos, parte 2


	14. Mis Hermanos, Tus amigos, parte 2

**• Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Hall de los Sueños Rotos  
****-Capitulo 12: Mis hermanos, tus amigos, parte 2-**

* * *

«_Necesito que me ayuden a cumplir un sueño, ¿Podrán?_»

«_ ¡Claro que si!_»

* * *

_-¿Esperaras por mi, verdad? –_

_-¡Claro que si!_ _¡Siempre, siempre estaré esperándote, y cuando vuelvas…! ¡Cuando vuelvas nos casaremos!_ –

* * *

_-¿Recuerdas algo?_

_-F-Fe-Feliciano…_

* * *

_-Lo lamento, en serio yo…_

_-No tienes nada que decir Roderich. Has elegido a Elizabeta, solo espero que no des vuelta atrás, porque cuando mires por sobre tu hombro, yo ya no estaré allí para ti._

_-Gilbert…_

_-Adiós, Roderich._

* * *

Feliciano caminaba de acá para allá en el hospital; hoy le había tocado hacer la guardia de la mañana junto a Elizabeta, su hermano y Antonio. Estaba por doblar en una esquina, cuando choca contra un cuerpo mucho más grande que el suyo.

-¡Ve! ¡Perdón, perdón! –Exclamaba el italiano, desde el piso y de rodillas, con las manos juntas como rezándole a Dios. - ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Ve! –Había unas lagrimitas en el borde de sus ojos. – ¿Ve…? –

El italiano abre desmesuradamente los ojos, al ver a la persona que tenia en frente.

…Era idéntico a _él_.

-Ve… -

-L-lo s-siento. –Ludwig extendió su mano hacia el caído chico. – No fue mi intención, estaba buscando la recepción y me perdí. ¿Eres de por aquí, no? –

-…Si. Soy Feliciano Vargas, enfermero del hospital. –De pronto el tono del castaño se puso un poco serio. – ¿Y tu eres? –

-Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt, mi amigo esta internado y me mandaron a la recepción a buscar a una enfermera, que creo era E… -

-Elizabeta. Elizabeta Herdérvary. Si, es mi superiora, ven, yo te llevo. –

El itálico agarro de la muñeca al alemán que se le quedo mirando demasiado sorprendido. Que actitud rara tenía el chico.

"_Esto es imposible, el no puede ser él. Por que… porque esta muerto, él esta muerto… pero el parecido es tan perfecto. ¿Qué significa esto?_"

* * *

Las hermanas de Iván invitaron a su hermano al departamento que compartían ambas eslavas, el ruso estaba bastante contento –_Lastima que no pensó en donde se quedarían sus amigos, pero bueno_– después de consultar con sus hermanas fue corriendo a buscar a Yao. La rubia de cabellos más largos al enterarse que su adorado hermano mayor iba a traer a su novio chino… prácticamente casi roba un arsenal nuclear.

-¡Me niego a que ese maldito chino venga aquí! –Hablo la bielorrusa, con un claro tono despectivo y xenófobo. –

-Onee-chan, es la persona que ama Vania, así que no hagas nada. ¿OK? –La ucraniana era muy sobreprotectora de sus hermanitos, pero sobretodo de su "_Vania_" además de que Yao le agradaba y no entendía porque Natasha estaba tan enojada. –

Sonó el timbre del departamento y Yekaterina fue a abrir la puerta, y la pareja entro y fue a la sala. Iván saludo con una sonrisa a la menor, esta por su parte le correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa ensoñada, y cuando el momento paso, miro al asiático como si fuese el mismísimo Satán.

-Yao… -Dijo la de ojos azules con tono de ultratumba-

-N-Nat-Natasha… -Tartamudeo el pobre asiático, queriendo llorar como una Magdalena. –

-Ah, ¿No es hermosa esta familia, nee-san? –El de ojos violáceos miro a la mayor con una ensoñada sonrisa. –

-Así es. –Acertó la rubia de pelo corto. –

Los dos mayores se quedaron mirando al castaño y la rubia; y como esta mataba con la vista al pobre, lindo e inocente chino.

-"_Odio mi vida…_" –Pensó entre lagrimas el de cabello oscuro. –

* * *

-Esto es indignante… -Dijo Francis, al ver su casa abarrotada de gente, como en los últimos días había caído una terrible lluvia, tenia a los cuatro hermanos de Arthur todos esparcidos por su hermosa, linda, francesa y no se que adjetivo mas, casa. –

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto el "inocente" Alan, mordisqueando una rosquilla. –

El porque se respondía tan fácil como un simple "uno mas uno".

William, con los pies sobre la tallada mesa de roble, miraba un partido de rugby con Glen, que tomaba, elegantemente, una taza de humeante té. Bryan por su parte estaba tan aburrido que estaba hurgando en la biblioteca del galo, leyendo hasta biografías de gente que no tenía ni puta idea de quien era. Y como no, desacomodándola a mas no poder.

Por su parte, Alan, en tan solo dos días había comido suficiente como para un pelotón de la policía local –_Y eso que la policía local eran nada mas que cuatro o cinco tipos_–, pero en fin, tuvo que salir a comprar como ocho veces debajo de la lluvia y con el auto averiado.

-¿Aun lo preguntas? –

-Ehm, ¿Si? –

-Cállate… -

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa.

-¿Huh? ¿Mattieu? –Miro al empapado chico, que cargaba con el oso en la cabeza. – Alan, ve y tráele una toalla. –

-¡Si! –Fue hacia el baño el norirlandés, con una sonrisa en los labios. –

-¿Estas bien? –Cuando tuvo la toalla en mano, el francés la pasó cariñosamente por los cabellos más oscuros del otro. –

-_O-ou-i, oui._ –Las mejillas del canadiense no podían estar más rojas. –

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos. Se miraron, y fueron acercándose, inclinando inconscientemente sus cabezas, cuando…

-¡Francis! –Grita el pelirrojo mayor desde la sala. - ¡¿Y la comida? –

Francis, bueno, su reacción fue de enojo, pero tratándose de _justamente_ esa persona que era capaz de reventarle los sesos contra una pared sin problema, se callo y fue a cocinar. Matthew suspiro y dejo a Kumajiro jugando, si jugando, con Alan, y fue a cocinar con su enamorado imposible.

* * *

Antonio y Lovino estaban en el coche, paseando por las viejas calles del pueblo, y al parecer iban discutiendo.

-¡Bastardo! Tengo hambre. –

-¿Y que quieres que haga? –Dijo bajito el español, el otro le reprendió con un zape. – OK, OK, iremos a comer a algún lugar… ¿Qué te parece ahí? –Señala lo que parecía ser un bar, que rezaba, en un gran cartel, el nombre de "Escandinavia". –

-¡Si, si! ¡Cualquier lugar! ¡Me muero! –Exagero el italiano, la verdad desde que Elizabeta, literalmente, los saco a patadas del hospital por estar, según ella, discutiendo como perros y gatos y atentando contra la salud de todos los pacientes, había estado en el auto del medico que lo llevo de un lugar a otro y ya estaba por vomitar. –

Aparcaron el coche en un improvisado estacionamiento frente al bar y Lovino casi se tira a besar al piso. Cuando se repuso, camino junto a su pareja hispana hacia la entrada del local. Al entrar, una embriagadora y hogareña sensación los invadió, ya que el bar estaba repleto hasta los codos. Había hasta gente comiendo en improvisadas mesas por el pasillo.

-Que lindo lugar. –Dijo el español, con una sonrisa en el rostro. –

-Hum… quiero mi pasta… -Exclamo el itálico, cruzado de brazos y mofando. –

Los dos recorrieron el lugar, buscando algún asiento vacio que ocupar. Encontraron uno junto a la ventana, cuando una familia estaba levantándose. El ibérico, con mucha amabilidad les pidió si podían darle el espacio, y la familia, encantada por tal gentileza, accedió. Romano abrió los ojos, todo sorprendido, y es que si, su novio tenia grandes cualidades para convencer a las personas con esa boba y risueña sonrisa.

En fin, después de muchas habladurías lograron sentarse en una mesa. Al poco rato llego el mesero, un amable chico de cabello rubio y ojos violetas, con una sonrisa aun mas estúpida que la de Antonio, según Lovino.

-¿Qué les sirvo? –Pregunto sonriente el chico de acento finlandés. –

-Eh… -

-Pasta. Mucha pasta. –Pidió el italiano del sur, sin pelos en la lengua. –

-Yo quiero paella. –El castaño de ojos verdes tenía una gotita en la cabeza, producto de la desvergüenza del otro. –

-¡En seguida! –

El finés fue para la cocina del bar, todo apresurado, tenía varios pedidos en la bandeja que cargaba. El había sido partidario de contratar a mas gente pero no, claro que no, nadie escucha al buen e ingenioso Tino.

-¡Pasta y Paella para la 16! –Dejo el recetario con todos los pedidos en una barra de metal, y salió de la cocina, cargando en sus brazos los pedidos de las otras mesas. –

Lukas tomo el pedido con un rostro más bien serio, atípico en él. En la cocina estaban trabajando el y su hermano menor Bewald; que en este si era típica la seriedad y la inexpresividad. El danés cocinaba con una cara de misterio, perdido en el limbo.

-¿O'e? –El sueco de lentes hablo, rompiendo el silencio que había en la cocina. –

-¿Qué? –

-… ¿Estas preocupado por lo que paso en la mañana? –

* * *

_Cuando se levanto ese día, tenía unos ánimos increíbles. Pensaba que después del cierre a las nueve de la noche iría a visitar a su querido sobrino internado. Pero todo se vino abajo cuando los clientes empezaron a lloverle por la noche, así que visita suspendida. Pero el problema del día empezó bien temprano, si, por la mañana, cuando una persona normal ni siquiera planea el abrir de sus ojos._

_Andersen entro a Escandinavia, ese día le tocaba abrir a él. Abrió los ojos como platos, al darse cuenta que no estaba solo en el lugar._

_-¿Cómo…? –_

_-Deberías cerrar la puerta trasera. Quien sabe, quizá y te dejen sin nada en este lugar. –_

_William sonrió con sorna, pasando un dedo por la barra. Traía un cigarrillo en su boca, y ese gesto soberbio que le caracterizaba. Lukas puso una cara seria, el ver al escocés después de tanto tiempo le hacia un horrible nudo en el estomago. _

_-¿No vas a saludar, tío? –Volvió a hablar el caledonio, ensanchando su sonrisa y cruzándose los brazos, apoyando su firme espalda en la barra que había inspeccionado hace solo segundos. –_

_-¡No me llames así! ¡Tú eres un monstruo! –Exploto el danés. Tenía muchas razones para tratar así a su "querido" sobrino. – ¡Tu y tu maldita manada de serpientes vienen a ver a Arthur después de haberlo tirado aquí en América como si fuese un perro! ¡Y ahora vuelves para llevártelo a Suiza! ¡El en su vida podría aguantar tal viaje! –Dio motivos, apretando sus puños hasta dejar los nudillos blancos. –_

_El escocés se río. Era una risa seca, vacía. El único sentimiento que expresaba su hilaría era el sarcasmo._

_-¿Lo dices en serio? –_

_La cara seria del rubio fue la respuesta._

_-Ya veo que si…_

_-¿Qué buscas, William? –Fue directo al grano el danés, acercándose al otro europeo. –_

_-¿Cómo? –_

_-¿Qué buscas? ¿Por qué después de tantos años has vuelto? –_

_-… -El proveniente de Escocia guardo silencio y enfrento su mirada verde con la azul del mayor. Verde contra azul. Azul contra verde. Un danés y un escocés enfrentados por el mismo motivo, un motivo que tenía nombre. Y ese nombre era Arthur Kirkland. –_

_-Te lo repetiré de nuevo William McCallister… o mejor dicho, William Kirkland. –El uso de su verdadero apellido hizo que entreabriera los ojos por la sorpresa, hace años que nadie lo llamaba así. - ¿Qué haces en América?_

* * *

-¿Y? –Bewald se quedo esperando una respuesta, que nunca llego. –

-… Yo… yo… yo solo quiero lo mejor para el chico. –Dijo, en un halo de voz. Refiriéndose obviamente a Arthur. – Es el hijo de nuestra hermana, Bewald. Su vida ha sido una miseria, encerrado en ese maldito hospital. –Sin darse cuenta empezó a sollozar. – Quiero darle una vida nueva… un motivo para que viva. Y aunque busque ese "algo" no puedo dárselo, no lo encuentro…

«_Eh conocido a alguien que ha hecho que recapacite. ¡Quiero vivir!_»

De pronto, las palabras que dijo su sobrino el otro día desfilaron por su consiente, reanimándolo. Miro a los ojos de su hermano, con una sorpresa excesiva. El sueco solo correspondió la mirada, confundido bajo ese manto de inexpresividad que tenia.

-…Quizá… quizá alguien mas haya cumplido mi propósito… -Susurro, con una sonrisa, mirando el agua para la pasta hervir. –

Mientras tanto en el bar.

Ya eran como las diez de la noche, y la familia del norte de Europa se negaba a cerrar viendo tal ola masiva de clientes. Mientras Soren atendía la caja, sentía que sus pobres manos ya no daban más de tanto dinero que cargaba, y aunque en el fondo estaba feliz no lo decía, ya saben, es noruego. Frederik, Tino y ahora Peter atendían a los clientes, este ultimo ya iba tropezando como diez veces.

Por su lado, el medico hispano y su hermoso enfermero italiano estaban… bueno, sus facciones eran totalmente diferentes. Antonio, que si bien tenía hambre, sabía esperar y estaba sentado viendo a la gente ir y venir, comentando, de vez en cuando, el buen físico de alguna señorita. Lovino, por su gran parte, tenía la cara de los mil demonios digna de un Oscar, tres Globos de Oro y si se hiciera un compilado quizá ganase varios Emmy. Romano iba a levantarse para ir a quejarse, pero al ver que el finés salió corriendo a la cocina, y notar que iba por sus pedidos, desistió de idea.

Cuando ya tuvieron la comida servida, empezaron a comer ambos. Pasado el rato, el italiano había pedido dos platos mas, caso contrario a Antonio que con una sola paella ya estaba lleno.

De pronto, el teléfono del ibérico empieza a sonar.

-¿Diga? –

-"_¡Antonio! ¡Idiota! Hace horas que te estoy buscando, ¡¿Dónde rayos estas?_" –Era la voz de Roderich, y al parecer estaba enojado. –

-Esto… Elizabeta me echo del hospital. Dijo que Lovi y yo hacíamos mucho ruido. –Se excuso, con un altivo tono inocentón que llamo la atención de su novio. –

-"_¡Maldición! ¡Déjate de excusas y ven YA para el hospital! ¡Esto es urgente!_" –

-¿Qué? ¿Rode? ¿Este todo bien? –El de ojos verdes estaba empezando a preocuparse, pocas veces, casi ninguna, había escuchado al austriaco tan… desesperado. –

-"_¡Ven YA!_" –Repitió el vicedirector del complejo clínico, para después colgar. –

El proveniente de España colgó rápido su móvil y se puso de pie, bajo la atenta mirada del italiano.

-¿A dónde vas? –Le pregunto Lovino, curioso y desentendido. –

-Al hospital. Roderich me ha llamado por una urgencia. –Respondió con tono serio, y busco algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. – Ten, paga la comida y si quieres pídete un postre, Lovi. No me esperes en casa, a juzgar por el tono de Rode esto va para largo. –Beso los labios de su italiano, para apresurarse a salir del bar, dejando a Romano completamente en blanco. –

* * *

Un nuevo día le daba en la cara a Gilbert, el alemán había dormido en la recepción de hospital, junto a su hermano Ludwig, en los sillones de la misma.

-Mmm… -Se dio vuelta, perezosamente, una luz le estaba apuntando a su _awesome_ rostro y eso le incomodaba. - ¡Waaa! –Y, como siempre pasa, se dio demasiada vuelta olvidando que estaba en un sofá y cayo de lleno al piso. - ¡Ahhh! –Grito a viva queja, despertando a Ludwig. –

-¿Bruder? ¿Qué te pasa que estas gritando tanto? –El rubio miro al de cabello cano, en un acto deprimente por recobrar la compostura. –

-¡Puto sofá! ¡West! ¡Me tiro! –Apunto descaradamente al mueble, como si este tuviese la culpa de su desgraciado despertar. –

-¿Y que quieres que haga? –le siguió, muy a su personal pesar, la corriente. – es un sillón, hermano, deja de hacer el ridículo tan temprano por favor. –Era inútil su pedido, pero… todo en la vida de Ludwig era inútil. –

-¡Ludwig~~! –Y una tercera voz apareció así de la nada. –

Y, como se dijo arriba. De la nada, apareció un muy amigable italiano que se le tiro encima al rubio alemán.

-¡Buenos días! –Feliciano lo abrazo, y le sonrió. –

Si, desde ayer el italiano del norte no había dejado de acosarlo a preguntas, y ahora encima venia a verlo cuando se despertaba.

-Esto… buenos días… -El de ojos azules tenia una cara de total vergüenza, no tenia practica en los tratos con italianos, pero ya había oído que los del norte eran excesivamente cariñosos y tomaban confianza al microsegundo. - ¿Cómo amaneciste? –Pregunto por preguntar. –

-¿Huh? ¡Ah! Pero si yo me quede de turno toda la noche con Elizabeta. ¿No te había dicho? –

_Elizabeta…_

Gilbert de pronto, perdió todo interés en molestar a su hermanito con su nuevo "amigo". Fue caminando lentamente hacia los corredores, rumbo a la habitación de su amigo enfermo.

-¿Bruder? –

-Te espero en lo de Alfred. No tardes, West. –

El alemán y el italiano miraron al hermano del primero irse y desaparecer por una esquina.

-"_Así que ellos están aquí. Que mierda, justo cuando creí que por fin me había dejado de hacer problema por aquello llego a este maldito pueblo sin nombre y los encuentro. Je… maldito destino…_" –Fueron los pensamientos de un amargado e irónico germano, que estaba apoyado contra la pared. – "_Pero si ellos están aquí. Es momento de arreglar el pasado… de una buena y maldita vez. Aquel día, cuando nos separamos, jure que jamás iba a volver a verte, señorito. Osaste dejarme por aquella bruja. Y ahora… vas a escuchar todo lo que no pude decirte. Lamento el no poder ayudar a Alfred con su chico, pero si no hago esto siento que jamás podre ser feliz de nuevo…_" –

Y con esos pensamientos en mente, fue directo, a donde suponía por su gran instinto, estaba su austriaco.

* * *

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡Y más mierda!

Esos eran los "Positivos" pensamientos de cierto estadounidense, que ya estaba en la habitación de Arthur; con este todo vestido e impaciente. ¡Había quedado con esos torpes que tenia por amigos hace como media hora! ¡No se puede contar con nadie!

-¿Dónde se metieron Yao, Iván, Gilbert, Ludwig y Matthew? –Pregunto a Kiku, que era el único que estaba con él en ese momento. –

-Pues… no se, Alfred-san, yo fui el único que se quedo en la habitación con usted. Ludwig-san y Gilbert-san se quedaron a dormir en la recepción, y Yao-san e Iván-san fueron a la casa de las hermanas de él. –Explico casi como si tuviera un cuadro con gráficos en la pared. –

-Y mi hermano se quedo con Francis… ¡Maldita sea! –Se quejo a viva voz, estaba indignado. ¡Esos amigos que tenía era preferible perderlos antes que encontrarlos! –

-Oye, no patees mis paredes. –Le reprendió el inglés, que si bien estaba tranquilo leyendo uno de sus tantos libros, aun estaba ansioso. –

-Pero… no podre cumplir mi promesa si no llegan. –Susurro, indignado y triste. –

Arthur quería consolarlo, pero no podía con ese japonés ahí.

-No hay problema, quizá para otra ocasión… -Nadie garantizaba la "otra ocasión". –

-Encima no podemos sacarte de aquí si no es en silla de ruedas. –Cuando llego a la habitación de su "amante" este le dijo que por una inyección que le dieron tenia inmovilizadas las piernas por todo el día. –

-Espere. Escucho algo. –Kiku, tal cual mirón, puso su oreja contra la puerta de la habitación del terminal. –

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Yao e Iván, el primero tenia una silla de ruedas sin abrir entre sus brazos.

-Apresúrense, la salida de abajo esta sin enfermeros por ahora. –Dijo Yao, con prisa. –

Los dos nuevos integrantes saludaron y conocieron al "amorcito" de su amigo estadounidense. Iván pensaba que era lindo y frágil, como su Yao, pero nadie era mas lindo que _su_ Yao; este lo encontraba agradable, pero por algún motivo misterioso, quizá era porque no lo conocía bien.

Tomaron sus debidas pertenencias y escaparon del cuarto, el ruso y el americano cargaron al inglés en la silla y se fueron.

En medio del camino, por la escalera de la parte trasera. Un enfermero, de cabello castaño y un extraño rulo en la cabeza, les intercepto.

-Damn it! –Maldijo en voz alta Alfred, ¡Todo iba tan bien! –

-¿Ve? –

De repente, el enfermero hizo un extraño ruido bucal.

-¿Ludwig, ellos son tus amigos? –El chico, de acento italiano, corrió su cuerpo, dejando ver al alemán detrás de él. –

-Si, son ellos. –Acertó Ludwig, reuniéndose con sus amigos. –

-¿Y que hacen con Arthur? ¿A dónde lo llevan? –Pregunto, curioso. –

-¡Feliciano! –Arthur le grito, cuando ya estuvo frente a este y en la silla. - ¡Escúchame! Necesito que me cubras, voy a salir. No el digas a nadie que me viste con ellos. También cubre a Alfred. –Mas que una petición era una orden, que el italiano, temeroso de su seguridad, acepto. –

-S-si, v-ve. Pero no tarden, no se cuanto pueda mentirles a Elizabeta y a fratello. –Respondió temeroso. –

Sucesivamente fueron pasando a su lado, todos murmurando en su idioma un gracias. Ludwig paso por su lado y antes de marcharse le dedico estas palabras:

-Gracias… Feliciano, en serio, gracias. –

Y solo esas cinco palabras, fueron el motor para que el itálico accediera a llevar a acabo esa tarea.

* * *

Fueron separándose, por el largo camino hacia el lugar donde quería ir Arthur.

Iván y Yao se fueron por su lado; lo mismo que Ludwig y Kiku. Dejando a la pareja de anglosajones vagar por el recinto. Lograron entrar a ese lugar, gracias a las miradas tenebrosas del euroasiático, convencieron al vigilante de entrar a la escuela.

Ahora, ambos rubios estaban en un salón, que era el de 3-B. Arthur estaba paseando y mirando por la parte de atrás, y Alfred enfrente del pizarrón, leyendo apuntes. Como ese día era sábado, no había nadie en el lugar, salvo los guardias que fueron intimidados por el ruso.

-¿Sabes? Este año yo debería estar en este curso. –Hablo Arthur. – Nunca vine a una escuela, y siempre quise saber como era una, que me tomen un examen aunque sea una vez y el tener profesores de diferentes áreas, y también compañeros que podrían llegar a ser mis amigos. –Dio vuelta en la silla, y fue acercándose a donde estaba el menor; que aun tenía el libro entre sus manos. - ¿Me tomarías examen? –Pidió de repente y con una sonrisa que era imposible negártele. –

Alfred sonrió, y asintió vagamente, se sentó en el pupitre del profesor, ahí frente al aula vacía, salvo por el mismo y el británico.

-¿Cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 144? –

El isleño se río, una sonrisa estridente y llena de vida.

-12.

-¿Cómo se llama el país que fue el centro del Imperio Otomano? –Esta pregunta la formulo con el libro del profesor de ese salón. –

-…Turquía. –

-¿Y el archipiélago de Europa? –

-Las Islas Británicas, de donde vengo. –Bajo la mirada un poco al recordar, lo poco que tenia en su memoria claro, su hogar. –

A esa pregunta le siguieron muchas de diferentes áreas. Biología, Física, Química, Matemáticas, Literatura, Filosofía, Geografía, Historia… en todas esas áreas, el inglés acertó.

-¿Te gusto? –

-¿Eh? Eso no esta en el libro…

-¿Te gusto? –Repitió de nuevo el estadounidense. –

-… ¿Y si no que vas a hacer? –Chisteo, con una sonrisa galante. –

Alfred se le acerco, hasta quedar frente al de cejas gruesas. Arrastro una silla hasta la de ruedas y le encaro, con tono serio y firme.

-Luchare hasta que así sea. –

Ese dicho revolvió el estomago del inglés, que se coloro como un tomate.

-No luches mucho… -

-Ya se. Solo quería estar seguro. –Junto su frente con el mayor, rozando ambos sus narices. – Entonces, ¿Te gusto? –

-No. –

-¿Cómo? –

-Creo que te amo. –Y lo beso. –

Se quedaron así un buen rato, disfrutando el uno del otro, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-¿Y cual es mi calificación? –Aun estaban cerca, así que cada palabra era un suave y tibio viento contra los labios del otro. –

-…Aprobaste. Sacaste un diez. –Era la calificación del beso. –

Rieron, llenando el lugar.

Tomaron sus manos y se miraron, luego, al notar la falta de luz en el lugar, voltearon a la ventana, donde se dieron cuenta que ya iba siendo hora de marcharse.

Alfred ayudo a Arthur a salir del aula. Y se reunieron con los otros abajo.

* * *

¡Lo había logrado! Lucho, corrió, vino y fue, pero logro que ni Elizabeta, ni su hermano entrasen a las habitaciones de Arthur o Alfred. Feliciano no pudo estar más que contento con esto, Ludwig estaría feliz, ¡Muy feliz!

Al recordar a Ludwig una vaga sonrisa asomo por sus comisuras, una diferente a las usuales. Cuando volteo, al escuchar un sonido, noto que eran Alfred y el japonés que le acompañaba, junto a Ludwig. Dedujo que ya había terminado la extraña salida de la que no tenia idea.

-_Thanks, Feliciano_. –El estadounidense puso una mano en el hombro del más bajo y se fue junto al asiático que quedo con el, este hizo una reverencia en su honor y se marcho con su amigo con una sonrisa. –

Ludwig y Feliciano quedaron en la sala de la recepción, los dos solos, en la oscuridad de la noche, solo iluminados por la blanca luz de la recepción y las luces de emergencia.

-…Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente. –Hablo Ludwig. –

-Jeje, eso hacen los amigos. –Respondió el castaño, como si fuese obvio aquello. –

¿Amigos? Se conocieron ayer y ¿Ya eran amigos?

Esos pensamientos embargaron la mente del germano, que no sabia mucho, pero entendía que esa no era la primera vez que veía a Feliciano.

-Oye, desde ayer he querido preguntarte algo. –

-¿Si? –

-Tú y yo, ¿Nos conocemos de antes? –

* * *

_-¡Feliciano, Feliciano! –Un niño rubio, de ojos azules y ropa negra, fue corriendo al italiano. –_

_Estaban en un hermoso jardín, muchos años atrás, cuando el hospital aun ni estaba construido._

_-¡Ve, ve! –En esas épocas, muy fácilmente podía confundírsele al italiano menor como una niña. - ¡Lud, Lud! –_

_Los dos se reunieron y jugaron alrededor de los arboles, hasta el cansancio. Cuando ya estuvieron satisfechos de juegos, se sentaron en la grava a mirar las nubes._

_-Feliciano, mañana iremos a Nueva York por negocios de papá. –Soltó el joven Ludwig. –_

_-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No quiero que te vayas! –El de ojos ámbar empezó a llorar con desconsuelo, y el de ojos azules lo abrazo, protegiéndolo. –_

_-Prometo que volveré… y cuando vuelva… Feliciano… -Lo miro serio. –_

_-¿Si? –Con lágrimas aun en sus pequeños y hermosos ojos, miro al chico de ropa oscura. –_

_-Cuando vuelva… cásate conmigo, por favor. –Pidió el rubio, tomando las manos del pequeño italiano. –_

_-¡Si! ¡Cuando vuelvas, casémonos, Ludwig! ¡Es lo que mas quiero! –Ambos europeos se abrazaron y se dieron un casto beso, para sellar aquella promesa. –_

_Ludwig se fue._

_Pero jamás volvió._

_Con el correr de los años, se entero que había tenido un grave accidente en el cual… había quedado amnésico. Lo vio un par de veces, ir y venir ya que su abuelo era el socio de su abuelo Roma en la clínica, pero cada vez que se cruzaban o coincidían, el rubio pasaba de él como si fuese un fantasma y eso le devastaba._

_Cuando Germania murió, poco después que Roma, nunca más volvió a ver a Ludwig._

* * *

-…No, no nos conocemos. Lo lamento. –Feliciano ladeo la cabeza, alejando los malos pensamientos que amenazaban a su persona. –

Ludwig también agacho la cabeza, y se sujeto esta con la mano, haciendo presión.

-Hay una parte de mi vida que he olvidado, Feliciano. Nunca se lo conté a nadie, pero… pero hay una parte de mi pasado que esta en blanco y… y cada vez que intento recordar, solo siento una punzada muy fuerte en el corazón. Y siento que defraude a alguien importante, pero cada vez que pienso en esa persona no veo a nadie, solo a una niña sin rostro en mi mente. –

¿Niña? ¿Acaso pensaba que él era una niña? Sonrió para si mismo, mientras ponía una mano sobre la espalda del alemán. El Ludwig de antes solía decirle que si no supiera quien era pensaría que era una niña muy bonita.

-¿Oye? –

-¿Qué? –

-…Quizá yo pueda ayudarte a descubrir tu pasado. O… a formar un nuevo futuro… -

-¿Eh…? –

Sin muchas más palabras, el italiano le beso.

* * *

Arthur entro en su habitación y al sentir que sus piernas ya podían moverse por si mismas, fue a su cama caminando. Apago las luces e intento dormir.

Pero al cabo de un rato, las luces fueron encendidas con prisa y la puerta se abrió con fuerza.

Sus ojos se ensancharon, así como su respiración se acortaba, dejando paso a un aire cortante por todos sus pulmones.

Entro Francis, pero acompañado de más gente… sus hermanos.

-What happend? –No pudo decir mucho mas, porque William le arrojo un bolso color café. –

-Junta tus cosas, mocoso. Nos vamos para Nueva York. –

Arthur recordó, en ese pequeño instante, lo que significaba la sola presencia de William, y tuvo miedo. Mucho miedo.

-_Pardon, mon amour._ –Susurro el francés, mas que apenado, menos que resignado. No había podido convencerlos de aquello. –

* * *

Al otro día, cuando Alfred despertó, fue a ver a Arthur.

Para encontrar el cuarto vacio, y con una carta dirigida a él sobre la ahora arreglada cama.

"_Querido Alfred:_

_Los días y horas que pase contigo fueron los mejores de mi vida. Me has dado un sentido, un algo por lo que luchar y conseguir mis sueños. No me olvides, por favor, ayer la pase genial. Si me olvidas, vendré desde donde este, sea en el Cielo, el Purgatorio o el Infierno a buscarte y hacerte pagar el haberme olvidado, yo no te olvidare, ¿Sabes?_

_Adiós, my hero._"

Hizo un bollo el papel y unas gruesas lágrimas de impotencia bañaron sus ojos azules. Se había ido… despidiéndose miserablemente con un elegante trozo de papel.

«_Belive I love you_»

Eso no se quedaría así. ¡Claro que no! ¡Y lo juraba por su nombre!

* * *

-Ya se han ido. No pudimos frenarlos. –

-¡Debes hacer que no lleguen a Nueva York! ¡El va a venir! –

-¿Quién va a venir? –

-¡Vash Zwingli! ¡Lo convencí, nos estará esperando en el siguiente pueblo para la operación! –

* * *

Se que me tarde como un siglo pero aca esta :) Espero que les haya gustado y... cualquier cosas ya saben, por review o mp si quieren. Los quiero y gracias por todo el apoyo :) ya se viene el final... que les va a sorprender muchooo~

Byebye~


	15. Esperanza no me sueltes

**• Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Hall de los Sueños Rotos  
-Capítulo 13: **Esperanza, no me sueltes**-**

_-Ya se han ido. No pudimos frenarlos. –_

_-¡Debes hacer que no lleguen a Nueva York! ¡El va a venir! –_

_-¿Quién va a venir? –_

_-¡Vash Zwingli! ¡Lo convencí, nos estará esperando en el siguiente pueblo para la operación! –_

* * *

-¿Cómo? –Antonio abrió los ojos, sin poder creer lo que su par austriaco decía. –

-Si. Vash va a venir, no podemos dejar que lleguen a Nueva York. –Volvió a decir Roderich, serio sobre su postura. –

-… ¿Cómo lo paramos? –Pregunto Francis, que estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa de reuniones. –

-Pues, creo que hay que salir ya y alcanzarlos, deberán parar a cargar gasolina o a dormir en algún hotel y el único lugar con hoteles y gasolineras después de pueblo es…

-Violet Hill*… -Completo el español, como queriendo demostrar su conocimiento, ya que no era consiente de lo que los demás pensaban. –

El rubio francés se puso de pie y salió casi corriendo de la sala de reunión, se fue dando un gran portazo y dejo a los otros dos en un completo shock.

-¿Y ahora? –

-…No lo se. –

Finalmente la reunión se disolvió, y ambos europeos se fueron del cuarto.

El de lentes iba cruzando una esquina, cuando sintió que unos fuertes brazos lo empujaron contra una pared. El de ojos violetas se quedo mudo y estático durante un momento, cuando reacciono de que estaba siendo amenazado, inflo su pecho y se preparo para el "ataque" verbal que era su mejor arma, pero toda inspiración verborrea desapareció.

Unos penetrantes y brillantes ojos rojos como la sangre salieron de la oscuridad. Conocía esos ojos, mejor que el portador de estos, aseguraba.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Gilbert… -

* * *

Matthew degustaba un rico café acompañado de sus waffles de maple, Kumajiro a su lado comía lo mismo que su amo. Todo era paz y armonía, los hermanos de Kirkland se habían ido la noche anterior, sin que el canadiense supiera nada. Pronto, esa relativa calma se vio interrumpida por el fuerte portazo que dio una de las puertas.

-¿Qué?... –El canadiense solo vio al francés entrar como un trombo y agitado. - ¿Francis? –

Este no le contesto, solo guardaba cosas en un bolso de viaje que el norteamericano no sabia para que uso era aquello.

-¿Qué pasa, Francis? –Le pregunto, de nuevo y esta vez un poco temeroso. –

-Me voy. –

-¿Cómo que te vas? –

-Si, me voy. –

Parecía una conversación de locos.

-¿A dónde? –Se puso de pie el rubio más oscuro, para encontrarse con los determinados ojos del mayor. –

-A Violet Hill. –Sin mas, salió hacia el afuera, cargando el bolso y las llaves de su auto. –

El americano siguió al europeo hasta la entrada, casi corriéndolo.

-¡¿Por qué? –Llego a gritarle, cuando el galo había encendido el auto. –

-¡Porque tengo que salvarlo! –

Bonnefoy salió arando con el auto, tomando el camino que iba hacia la autopista a toda velocidad. Matthew junto a su mascota se quedaron mirando aquella escena un poco extrañados, ¿A quien tenia que salvar?

* * *

Iván entro a la morgue donde estaba trabajando su hermana mayor, miro con una extraña mirada los cuerpos congelados y soltó una especie de carcajada que se unió al aire y se disperso. Yekaterina estaba en la oficina donde se había reunido con su hermanito hace un par de días, y como era su costumbre como secretaria del medico superior, estaba haciendo papeleo.

-¿Qué haces nee-san? –Le pregunto el ruso, sonriéndole amablemente. –

-Ehm, pues… estoy ordenando la agenda del Sr. Francis, recibí una llamada de último momento que necesitaba cancelar todas las citas que tenia hoy y los posteriores cuatro días. –Explicaba, sin ver a su hermano pues tenia que llamar a muchísimas personas. –

-Oh… ya veo. –Contesto simplemente el euroasiático, volteando a ver unas carpetas con un color diferente a las demás. - ¿Por qué esas están de color diferente? –

-¿Huh? –La ucraniana, un poco mas desocupada, volteo hacia donde apuntaba su hermano. – Ah, pues, es porque son de pacientes terminales. –

-¿Terminales? –

-Si, que están próximos a morir. –

-Ya veo…

El de la bufanda tomo la carpeta que estaba encima de las demás, y la abrió. Leyó el expediente de la primer parte y cuando paso a los datos personales se sorprendió al ver de que el chico de la foto era el "novio" de su amigo y rival.

"_Nombre: Arthur Kirkland  
Edad: 18  
Procedencia: Inglaterra, UK  
Residencia: ¿?, Estados Unidos.  
Enfermedad: …_"

-¿Qué es la **miocardiopatía**? –Pregunto el ruso, desentendido. –

-… ¿Dónde lo leíste? –La europea estaba de espaldas a su hermano en ese momento, y cuando gira para verlo, lo encuentra leyendo el expediente que justamente debía reorganizar desde cero. - ¡Iván-chan! –La rubia se le tira encima para quitarle dicho expediente, pero su hermano no la deja. –

-¿Qué es? –

-…Yo, no puedo decírtelo… -

-Nee-san, necesito que me lo digas, por favor. –

La chica medito, bastante reacia al principio, era medica y tenia que proteger la seguridad de los pacientes. Pero estaba hablando de su hermano, el no haría nada para divulgar eso, claro que no.

-Veras, la miocardiopatía es…

* * *

Alfred iba y venia, de un lado a otro en su habitación, con una cara de indignación, rabia, y tristeza mezcladas. Indignado por el hecho de que la persona que quería no le había confiado que aquel bello día en la escuela había sido el, quizá, ultimo día juntos. Rabioso por justamente aquello, la desconfianza que Arthur le tuvo. Y triste, ¿Hace falta explicarlo? Creo que cuando dos personas se aman, y no pueden estar juntas, ya es como decirlo todo en esas simples y cortas palabritas.

El japonés, que junto con su hermano mayor eran los únicos que estaban en la habitación, miraba preocupado a su amigo, que parecía estar perdido en un mundo oscuro y silencioso, al cual no dejaría entrar porque era suyo, precisamente. Ambos asiáticos soltaron un suspiro, resignados. Imaginar que el día previo había conocido al amante de su amigo y les había caído tan bien, y ahora, era solo un recuerdo de un día.

-Oye Alfred… -

-¡¿Qué? –Le espeto, con un grito inconsciente al chino. – Y-Yao… lo s-siento yo no… -

-Tranquilo, esta bien. –Aseguro el oriental, con una sonrisa que decía que estaba todo en orden. – Ahora, ¿Podrías contarnos que fue lo que paso? –

El norteamericano giro la cabeza, para evitar la mirada de sus amigos, que sin duda estaban curiosos por más detalles.

-Cuando fui a visitarlo… ya no estaba, y solo encontré la carta. –

-¿Esa? –Tranquilamente, el de la coleta de cabello apunto al papel arrugado que el de ojos azules tenia en sus manos. –

Asintió, como si fuese una maquina.

-Esto es muy extraño… -El japonés hablo, llevando una mano a su mentón, pensativo. - ¿Por qué Arthur-san se iría así de fácil, después de que te pidió lo de ayer? Es raro. –

-Mas raro es el hecho de que estemos discutiendo esto en una habitación sin preguntarle a un medico. –Replico el chino, con los brazos a ambos lados de la cadera. –

-Francis no te dirá nada… apuesto a que él fue el de la iniciativa. –Dijo Alfred en un susurro que desprendía bronca por cada silaba que soltaba. –

-Quizá haya pasado algo de lo que no te dijo. –Fue la conclusión rápida de Wang, diciéndola de manera rápida y segura, un poco dolorosa fue la respuesta que sintió el americano en su corazón, logrando que solo se preocupase mas de lo que ya estaba. –

-… ¿Y si él no lo sabia? –

Ambos, chino y estadounidense, voltearon a ver al de cabello negro, que tenia una mirada analítica en sus orbes castaños.

-Digo, quizá le estas echando la culpa asegurando que no le dijo nada a Alfred para no herirlo. Pero, ¿Y si es al revés de cómo piensas, Yao-san? ¿Y si Arthur-san no sabia que se lo llevarían? –Propuso, con una muy pequeña sonrisa asomando por sus comisuras. –

El castaño enmudeció, sin saber que decir. ¿Se habría apresurado? Era lo más probable.

-Ahí… -termino suspirando. – Quisiera creer tus palabras, pero… no puedo. –

-Piénselo bien, suele pasar que a un paciente lo trasladen sin saber bien porque. Es lo normal, supongo. –

-Kiku tiene razón, Yao. No deberíamos pensar que fue solo culpa de Arthur, Francis fue el culpable, estoy seguro. –Gruño al mencionar al francés. –

-Pero… -

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación es abierta de manera ruda, casi tirándola del empuje forzoso que hicieron para adentrarse en el cuarto. Aunque más que bestialidad, diría que fue apuro por entrar.

-¿Qué…? –

-¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Escuchen! –Era la voz de Iván, y efectivamente era él, que venia corriendo desde la morgue. –

-¿Qué te pasa, Iván? –Le pregunto Yao, acercándose a su pareja. –

-¡Tengo que decirles algo importantísimo! –

-Habla entonces… -Le alentó el estadounidense. –

-Es sobre tu novio, sobre la enfermedad de tu novio para ser exactos. –

Se hizo un silencio, que fue roto por el mismísimo ruso.

-Mi hermana me conto que es lo que le pasa. Y no es nada lindo. –

-El tiene problemas cardiacos… -

-¿Solo eso sabes? –

-Si… eso fue lo que me dijo él por lo menos. -¿Acaso también le había mentido con su enfermedad? No, no podía ser. –

-Veras, es más que un problema cardiaco, Alfred. El sufre de **miocardiopatía dilatada**. –

-… ¿Eh? –Los otros tres lo miraron como si hablase en algún idioma inentendible. –

-Significa que el corazón de la persona se va dilatando progresivamente por algún trastorno de hipertrofia. Y esto causa la disminución del recorrido normal de la sangre en el cuerpo humano. –Los orientales y el americano se miraron, sin comprender bastante la explicación pero entendiendo que era algo grave. – Y eso no es todo. –Agrego el ruso. –

-¿Hay mas de donde salió eso? –Contesto irónicamente el estadounidense. –

-Si. Al parecer se llevaron a tu novio para operarlo con un medico suizo o algo así. El problema es que la operación tiene menos de un 30% de probabilidades de efectividad, o sea, tres en un millón de que siga vivo. Si la operación llegase a resultar mal, lo desconectarían para siempre. –

-¡¿Qué? –El grito del rubio inundo todo el cuarto, causando que sus amigos se asustasen, ahora estaba asustado. - ¡Debes llevarme ahí, ya! –Le exigió, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. –

-…No puedo llevarte, si voy, me reconocerán como el hermano de Yekaterina y Natasha, y las despedirán, no puedo llevarte. Solo te dije esto para que vieras como solucionar tu problemita amoroso, después de todo, no conozco al chico y me da lo mismo si vive o muere, pero como te considero mi "amigo" te diré el lugar donde lo operaran. –Se encogió de hombros, haciendo que la mirada de rabia del estadounidense solo fuese en aumento, estaba apunto de golpearlo, cuando el chino le freno. –

-Yao…

-¿Dónde, Iván? –

-¿Huh? Ahora me pones a mi Yao en contra… que malo Alfred~ -Dramatizo el ruso, con un tono altivo. – Pero ya que, es en el pueblo que sigue, camino a Nueva York, sino mal recuerdo, es Violet Hill. –

-¿Violet Hill? –

-¿Qué pasa con eso, Kiku? –El americano volteo a ver al oriental, que estaba pensando con la cabeza baja. –

-Si mi memoria no falla, en ese pueblo fue donde nos bajamos para llegar aquí. Estuvimos dos días caminando más o menos, ya que no había ningún transporte que llegar a este pueblo. –

-¡¿Qué! –

Y en ese momento, sintió que todo se le iba al carajo. El poco planeado plan que había improvisado en su mente se fue a donde ya no podía alcanzarlo. Eran dos días caminando… más su enfermedad, más el hecho de que no sabia donde quedaba, era imposible. Arthur realmente se había ido.

-"_No… Arthur… mi querido Arthur… él no pudo, no, claro que no._" –Las imágenes vividas con el inglés se presentaron de mil y un formas por su subconsciente, atorándolo de aquellos hermosos recuerdos, los cuales sentía que se estaban quebrando como el cristal golpeado. – "_Arthur… el… realmente se fue…_"

* * *

-¡¿Quéééééé? –

El grito del noruego se escucho por toda la villa más o menos. Tino a su lado se tapaba los oídos y trataba de consolar a su primo, o hacer lo que sea.

Soren se masajeaba la sien, estresado. Llegaba a su casa que compartía con toda la familia, para recibir la **GRAN **–notase sarcasmo. – noticia que el finés había tenido el honor de darle.

-¿Cómo que Lukas se fue a Violet Hill con Frederik? –Dijo, en un soplido de aire, resignado ya. –

El rubio de la boina asintió.

-Se llevo tu auto. –Eso fue la culmine, el noruego se agarro de un mueble para no desfallecer. – Dijo que iría tras Arthur y sus hermanos. –

-No tienes que decirme lo que ya se. –Le dijo, mirándole de reojo. - ¿Me prestas tu auto? –

-Claro, pero, ¿estas seguro de ir? Digo, es un problema familiar… -

-MI hermano se fue con él, y por si no lo recuerdas, crié a ese niño como si fuese mi propio hijo, así que también me incumbe. –Agarro las llaves del automóvil de su primo, y antes de cruzar la puerta hacia el garaje le dijo. – Si no llegamos para mañana, dile a Bewald que se encargue del bar. –

-¡Si! ¡Suerte! –Deseo el finlandés, saludándolo animadamente. –

Soren se subió al auto y lo salió arando de la propiedad. Si no llegaba pronto, su pareja haría una de esas locuras de las que luego él tendría que hacerse cargo.

-"_Maldito Lukas, si llegas a hacer algo antes de que llegue, te mato, juro que te mato_" –Pensó, mientras conducía ya por la autopista, camino a Violet Hill. –

* * *

Por su parte, Lukas y Frederik iban muy divertidos (por el lado del danés obviamente) escuchando música en la radio del auto del noruego.

-¿Estas seguro que mi hermano no va a quejarse después de esto? –Pregunto, dudoso el islandés, con una mirada aburrida y sin interés, mientras jugaba con su frailecillo. –

-No creo, Fred, después de todo tu hermano es muy comprensivo…

Se hizo un silencio, que solo era opacado por el sonido retumbante de la radio.

-Hablando en serio, ¿Se enojara, verdad? –

-Si, y mucho, el quiere a Arthur después de todo, pero ¿A quien le importa que se enoje? –

-A ti, y a mí. –Dijo simplemente el isleño, para voltear a ver al rubio. - ¿No tienes miedo de que te deje? –

Lukas lo miro, confundido un momento, pero después soltó una sonrisa.

-Desde que conozco a Soren, he hecho muchas estupideces, para llamar su atención, para lograr que me mire. Solo para esas simples cosas, y cuando logramos formalizar algo, se que es para siempre. Así que… Soru jamás me dejara, y yo jamás lo dejare a él. –Soltó, con un aire de inspiración y poeta el alto de ojos azules. –

-…No lo comprendo. –

-Cuando estés enamorado, lo sabrás. –Fueron las sabias palabras del mayor al menor. –

-Claro, como no. –

Siguieron charlando, tranquilamente, ajenos a que la persona que era el centro de sus preocupaciones los iba alcanzando a una velocidad vertiginosa.

* * *

La noche alumbraba el cielo, de manera tenue y especial, iluminando el camino de aquellas personas perdidas en el mundo físico y mental.

Arthur apreciaba aquellas estrellas, mientras pegaba su frente al vidrio del auto donde estaba en ese momento. Su mirada reflejaba dolor, tristeza e impotencia. Estaba ahí, en ese vehículo a contra de su voluntad, yendo a un lugar que ni conocía, para supuestamente salvar su vida. Aun no sabia porque sus hermanos hacían todo eso, de un día para el otro volvían y se lo llevaban después de años sin verle a la cara.

Fijo su vista en aquellos que eran sus filiales, encontrándose primero con el norirlandés que era el que tenía al lado en ese momento.

Alan era tan alegre y extrovertido, hasta pecaría de inocente en ocasiones. Siempre detrás de Bryan como si fuese su sombra. Amaba a su gemelo mas que a nada en el mundo, y estaba seguro que ese amor era correspondido, casi de una manera enferma era el amor que se tenían esos hermanos. Pero pese a todo, sabia que no era tan inocente como aparentaba, Glen siempre dijo que Alan era oscuro, mucho mas de lo que algunos se pensaban. Pero con esa apariencia de niño de kínder, era imposible de creer.

Su vista se traslado a Bryan, que estaba con un gesto aburrido, mirando por la ventana y acotando a las cosas que decía su gemelo. El irlandés era un caso realmente extraño, era una persona amable, y genuina, demasiado genuina y directa. Cualquier cosa que le molestase te la diría en la cara, sin importarle tus sentimientos. Pero, tenia un lado malvado, y era justamente con el pobre inglés con el que salía ese lado maligno, con Arthur y cuando molestaban a Alan, hablaba de una manera macabra y siniestra, muy similar a como Iván actuaba. Pero se diría que era más normal que el ruso… en fin, su odio excesivo al inglés era lo que hizo que Arthur prefiriera tenerlo muy lejos.

William y Glen eran los que quedaban. El primero: la personificación terrenal de todos sus miedos; en esas pocas palabras te resumía lo que el escocés significaba para él. En cuanto al segundo… el galés era casi inexistente, ocupado únicamente de si mismo, fijándose de vez en cuando en los menores. Pero debía reconocer que el rubio de opacos ojos verdes, le había salvado en más de una ocasión cuando era niño.

Esos eran sus hermanos. Su "familia".

Quería huir, gritar, llorar, hacer cualquier cosa, pero irse. No quería, no quería ir a ese hospital, donde de seguro lo matarían sin que se diera cuenta.

Él no quería estar ahí, quería estar en su habitación, leyendo los libros que amaba, junto a la persona que amaba.

-"_Alfred… Alfred por favor, por favor, te necesito. Se que te dije que no vinieras, pero me arrepentí, ¡Ven! ¡Por favor!_" –Rogaba, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras unas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos. –

-¡Miren! –La voz excitada de su hermano mayor interrumpió su oración, y miro hacia donde apuntaba. - ¡Llegamos a Violet Hill! –Celebro, mientras daba algún que otro brinco sobre el asiento del auto. –

-¡Deja de saltar, Alan! –Espeto el pelirrojo mayor, con enfado. –

El norirlandés se quedo en su sitio, quieto como una estalactita al notar como hizo rabiar al mayor.

-No hagas eso. –Le dijo Glen, mirándolo con seriedad. –

-Hmp. –Corrió su rostro, estaba nervioso por dentro. –

-"_Ya es tarde… hemos llegado_" –Pensó, dramáticamente, y ofuscado, rendido ante el destino que se le presentaba. –

* * *

-Así que… ¿Estas aquí para decirme cuanto te dolió que te cambiara por Elizabeta? –Roderich ajusto elegantemente sus anteojos, mirando al alemán que tenia en frente. –

-No solo eso, señorito podrido. Vengo a echarte en cara más que eso… -Amenazo dicho germano, acorralando al austriaco contra la pared. – Mucho más…

-Han pasado ya años de eso, Gilbert. ¿Cuándo lo olvidaras y empezaras de nuevo tu vida? Yo elegí a Elizabeta, te deje, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? –Decía el austriaco, cada vez mas bajo a medida que avanzaba su habla. –

-¿Qué porque? Pues… déjame decirte el porque, mi querido Roderich Edelstein. El porque tiene un día, una hora, un mes… no se si te acuerdas, del 21 de Agosto de hace años atrás…

El austriaco le miro a los ojos carmesí de su antigua pareja, sorprendido en demasía con el nombramiento de aquella fecha.

_Aquella fecha…_

* * *

_Estaban en una cita, el alemán la había programado con una semana de anticipación mas o menos, quería que todo este perfecto, como él y su austriaco de ensueño._

_¿A quien iba a engañar? Estaba loco por aquel aspirante a doctor, lo traía muerto desde que lo vio. Pero era demasiado genial como para admitirlo ante mucha gente, por eso solo se lo reservaba para él._

_Hace semanas el de ojos violetas había aceptado salir con él, quizá porque estaba harto del acoso que le proporcionaba el albino. Ahora iban a reunirse, para la primera cita formal como pareja. Gilbert estaba mas que emocionado, a cambio de Roderich que era un manojo de nervios. _

_Se reunieron en un restaurante, y estaban esperando su comida, cuando el alemán tomo la mano del austriaco y le dijo._

_-Señorito… ¿Sabes? Eres la única persona por quien haría esto. –Le confeso, suspirando con altanería, como si fuese un milagro lo que hacia. –_

_-¿Y quien te lo pidió, obaka-san? –Roderich giro el rostro, levemente sonrojado. –_

_-…No podía negarme. Sabes que te amo, ¿No? –_

_La sorpresiva confesión dejo pasmado al de lentes que solo se sonrojo hasta la nuca y bebió agua hasta atragantarse._

_-Y es genial porque tú me amas, y somos una pareja awesome. Pero yo soy el más awesome. –El albino estaba nervioso también, jamás había tenido una cita romántica de ese tipo, y estaba diciendo mucha cursilada, así que lo remendó como pudo. –_

_-…Yo también te quiero, obaka-san… -Susurro el austriaco, ante lo cual el de ojos rojos se quedo estático por un momento, para después sonreír y juntar sus rostros hasta rozar sus bocas. –_

_-¿Juntos para siempre, señorito del demonio? –_

_-Juntos, siempre, megalómano de cuarta. –_

_Sellaron la promesa con un beso. _

_Y en ese momento creyeron que esa promesa era, realmente, una eternidad._

* * *

-Después de eso te fuiste con la zorra de Elizabeta. –Dijo como si nada, hasta con odio hacia la húngara. –

Roderich quiso encajarle un cachetazo, por aquella forma tan fea de referirse a una mujer. Pero no contaba que para el prusiano, la húngara no era una mujer. Pero el de ojos rojos le agarro la mano al vuelo y lo acorralo aun más.

-Nunca te perdonare lo que me hiciste… te odio, Roderich. –Le susurro en el oído, el cual mordió cuando termino de hablar. –

-¡Déjame, maldito! –Quiso empujarlo, pero sus fuerzas empezaron a huir. No podía en una pelea con aquel hombre, era muchísimo mas fuerte que él. –

-…Pero al mismo tiempo, sigo queriéndote y esperándote. –Se aparto del austriaco de un solo movimiento, quedando ahora a dos pasos de distancia de él. - ¿Por qué Rode? ¿Por qué me traicionaste así? ¿Todo por miedo? ¿Por miedo a amar a alguien como tú? ¿Solo por eso? –

-N-no fue p-por eso… Y-yo… no podía pensar en algo tan apresurado, tú querías, querías que estemos juntos, no te bastaba con solo tener mi cuerpo, querías algo más. Una convivencia, yo no estaba preparado, Gilbert. –Excuso el castaño, viendo fijamente a los ojos de su ex amante. –

-Son solo excusas, Roderich. Igualmente, se que nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar. No se para que vine… si sabia que no ibas a aceptar la verdad o venir a mi corriendo a decirme que me amabas y todo eso. Lo hice de idiota que soy, tsk… como me odio. –Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al otro. –

El de ojos violetas solo se le quedo viendo, perdido, sin saber que hacer realmente. Gilbert fue el único hombre al que amó, para ser sinceros, fue la única persona que alguna vez logro aprisionar su corazón, y ahora volvía, diciéndole lo mismo que aquel 21 de Agosto, que lo amaba.

Sin duda estaba en un poderoso debate sobre lo que hacer. Por un lado, su vida personal que se iba a pedazos, y su prometedor trabajo que cada día era mejor.

Entre la felicidad y el bienestar, ¿Cuál elegiría?

* * *

-No te metas en mi camino… o te ira mal, Elizabeta. –

-¡Eres un paciente! ¡No tienes derecho a tratarme así! ¡Vuelve a tu habitación YA, Jones! –

La húngara estaba firme en su postura, no la pasarían por encima.

El estadounidense estaba serio, con todas las cosas al hombro en una mochila de viaje. No importaba si eran dos días, él iría por el inglés hasta el fin del mundo si eso era necesario.

Ahora estaban riñendo, enfermera y paciente, en una pelea no necesariamente física, pero si verbal.

-¡Estas enfermo! ¡Podrías morir! –No quería gritar alto, pero no lo lograba, estaba exaltada con la repentina huida del norteamericano. –

-¡Tu no entiendes nada! ¡No sabes… lo que yo siento! –

-¿Sentir? Arthur, él es un terminal, alguien que morirá tarde o temprano, ni tu ni nadie podrá evitar su temprana muerte. ¡¿Su vida vale más que la tuya? –Elizabeta no podía creer lo que decía, estaba hablando de la vida de otra persona con total naturalidad, como si no valiera absolutamente nada. –

-¡Si! ¡El vale más que mi vida y la de todo el mundo! ¡Porque lo amo! ¿Nunca has amado a alguien? ¿Sabes lo que se siente amar y ser amado, Elizabeta? –Dijo de manera dura y fría. –

La castaña se puso tiesa. Amor, amor era lo que sentía por Roderich, un amor no correspondido. Lo sabia, mejor que nadie, lo que era amar y no ser amado de la misma forma. Claro que lo entendía, pero aun así, ella era una enfermera, no podía dejar que la sobrepasasen, menos un niño hepático.

-No te iras, a ningún lado. –Sentencio la mujer de ojos verdes, firme como nunca antes. –

El americano estaba por usar la fuerza bruta, de otra no le quedaba, cuando de pronto, con un ruido seco de fondo, la enfermera cayo al piso, desplomada.

-¿Eh? –

-¡Apúrate, imbécil! –

-Esa voz…

-¡Lud, mataste a Eli! –

Ludwig le había aplicado a la dama una de esas llaves del sueño que usaban los miembros de las organizaciones secretas gubernamentales. El italiano sollozaba sobre el dormido cuerpo de la mujer, que al parecer no le había dolido nada.

-¿Cómo…? –

-¡Solo vamos! Tu hermano esta con un auto abajo, ¿Quieres ir por ese chico? ¡Entonces apresúrate! –Dicto de forma militar el alemán, mientras agarraba del brazo al estadounidense. –

-¡Suerte, Lud! ¡Te estaré esperando! –Le grito el castaño del rulo flotante con una sonrisa a su amigo. – Ti amo Ludwig! –Llego a gritarle, bastante audible para los dos jóvenes. –

-¿Eh? ¿Así que te has agarrado un noviecito, Luddie? –Dijo de forma irónica y divertida el estadounidense. –

-¡Cállate! –El de cabello mas claro estaba rojo hasta las orejas. –

Llegaron a la salida del hospital, donde antes de cruzar la vereda, un coche se les apresuro, casi aplastándolos en el proceso.

-¡Ah! –Grito el americano, sorprendido. –

-¡Suban, Alfred, Ludwig! –De la ventanilla del conductor salió el canadiense, que venia apurado al parecer. –

-¡Mattie! –Los ojos azules del rubio yankee brillaron de la felicidad. –

Kiku iba de copiloto, acompañando al menor de los hermanos.

Se subieron al auto, rumbo al pueblo donde pronto operarían al amante de su amigo.

Alfred estaba feliz, llegaría a tiempo, todo gracias a sus amigos, a sus adorados amigos y a su amado hermano.

-"_Lo lograre, ¡Arthur, espérame! ¡Allá va tu héroe!_" –

* * *

-Es un gusto. Soy Vash Zwingli, y tu… ¿Eres Arthur Kirkland, no? –Dijo el suizo, viendo a su paciente. –

Arthur, tenia la vista fija en la niña que estaba junto al doctor, una preciosa chica con una sonrisa encantadora y cálida, con unas esmeraldas puras como el agua. Estaba en silla de ruedas, y al parecer no podía mover sus piernas.

-Si, soy yo. –Se presento, estrechando la mano con el medico. –

-Es un placer, venga, ya tengo todo listo en el quirófano. –El rubio suizo le invito a pasar, mientras lo agarraba del hombro, llevándolo dentro de la sala de operaciones. –

Lo ultimo que Arthur pudo ver, fueron los ojos de sus hermanos, mirándole fijamente, mientras, la puerta se cerraba a sus espaldas.

-"_Ahora si… todo esta perdido… adiós, Alfred, fue un placer haberte conocido._"

Fueron los últimos pensamientos del inglés, antes de que la anestesia lo durmiera, quizá para siempre.

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo: **Compatibilidad Eterna (Final)

* * *

Ya tan solo faltan dos capis y esto se termina (: ajaja, quiero reservarme para el final, asi que no dire nadita xP solo que... no lloren todavia.

Gracias a todos por soportarme en estas largas actualizaciones! Los quiero un mundo!

Tratare de tener el proximo capi para la segunda semana de Junio, Bye~!

*Violet Hill: use el nombre de la cancion de Coldplay xq no se me ocurria otra cosa.


	16. Compatibilidad Eterna

**• Disclaimer**: Los personajes y cosas mencionadas no son de mi pertenencia.

* * *

**Hall de los Sueños Rotos  
-Capítulo 14: **Compatibilidad Eterna**-**

* * *

Estaba acostado en una camilla de metal, con un ropaje demasiado ligero como para considerarlo ropa. Una cofia adornaba su cabeza, la cual dificultaba la circulación de sangre cerebral hacia el resto de su futuro inmóvil cuerpo. Tenía frio, demasiado frio. Sentía como la piel estaba por desgarrarse de su carne de a pedazos grandes y rebosantes de sangre.

Esa asquerosa imagen no ayudo a que sus nauseas disminuyeran. Pronto seria operado, y aun no le habían aplicado la anestesia. Veía a cada miembro del cuerpo medico ir y venir con diversos objetos, algunos de los cuales le helaron mas, si era posible, su torrente vital. Empezaba a sentir el mareo previo a algo que seria memorable o desagradable, el presagio que indicaba lo peor de seguro. Sus pensamientos meramente pesimistas no le ayudaban en nada, absolutamente nada. Pero no podía hacer nada mas, puesto que todas las fichas ya estaban echadas sobre la mesa, y, como si de algo planeado por el mismísimo señor del averno, su ficha estaba en la peor situación.

"_Peón… solo soy un peón…_" Fueron los 'positivos' pensamientos ingleses, el cual, ahora con el respirador artificial pegado al rostro y la incandescente luz amarilla cegando sus verdes ojos, sentía que daba sus últimos vahos de vida.

-No te preocupes… terminaremos mas rápido de lo que crees y podrás hacer una vida medianamente normal. –A pesar de que era un mensaje de esperanza, Zwingli lo dijo con una cara putrefactamente neutral, que asqueo hasta lugares infinitos al inglés. Pero lo entendió, por mal que le pesara, era medico, estaba acostumbrado a aquello; él, en cambio, no. –

Vio como el suizo cargaba la jeringa con una sustancia que posiblemente se trataba de la anestesia. Antes de inyectarle el fluido adormecedor, otro medico coloco un barbijo sobre su rostro, para después, el que iba a operarlo, apagara cada una de las funciones de su cuerpo hasta dejarlo profundamente dormido pero semi-consciente de la situación.

Lo ultimo que llego a oír con claridad, fue el sonido de un choque metálico, posiblemente de la preparación de los cuchillos para la intervención. Además, la voz del suizo hizo eco en su mente con un frio y neutral "_La operación da inicio…_"

En ese momento sintió que cada célula de su ser caía en un profundo abismo del cual el único responsable era aquel fluido recorriendo sus venas.

Pensó en muchas cosas antes de caer por completo, entre esas cosas estaba Alfred. Si solo hubiese sido mas inteligente… pudo haber pasado sus últimos días al lado del americano y no en esa camilla helada. Pero sabía que eso no era una opción, sino una elección, pues a medida que el tiempo transcurriera al lado de aquel chico, mas se aferraría a la vida y más dolorosa seria su partida. Tanto para si mismo como para el estadounidense.

No pudo evitar no sonreír tras el barbijo.

_Todo estará bien, ten fe. _Eso es lo que diría Francis a su persona. El galo siempre fue amable y atento en esos momentos. Y mentiría si decía que no lo necesitaba ahí, a si lado, sea como consejero; como amigo o como lo que fuere en esos momentos.

_¡Se fuerte! ¡Si te rindes todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora no valdrá la pena, yo se que puedes! _Cuanto necesitaba las palabras de su tío danés en esos momentos tan tortuosos, dándole ánimos como de costumbre, esa esperanza disfrazada de pura y estúpida habladuría.

…_No me iré, así que no tengas miedo._ Río mentalmente al pensar en Soren. El noruego era de poquísimas palabras, pero tanto él como el islandés le acompañarían. Nunca se irían en esas situaciones.

_Te amo._ Solo esas dos palabras era lo que necesitaba para vivir eternamente. Y solamente tendrían que ser pronunciadas con una voz escandalosa, unos ojos radiantes de pureza y para rematarla que sean del mismo color que el cielo, y, por siempre, tomando su mano con sutileza, pero a la vez con firme y fuerte devoción.

_Fe_ eso era Francis para él. _Esperanza_ era su insoportable tío. _Compañía_ es lo que mejor sabían hacer Soren y Frederick, y por eso los necesitaba. Y por ultimo, pero no menos importante por eso, el _amor_ que le brindaba Alfred.

Eso hubiese sido lo único que deseaba para vivir por siempre. Pero ahora… no tenía ninguna de esas cosas a su lado.

Una lagrima silenciosa escapo de sus orbes. No había marcha atrás, no, eso lo supo al momento que sintió el filo del cuchillo adentrarse en su cuerpo.

* * *

Glen miraba de forma distraída a un punto remoto junto a la ventana; el que lo viera pensaría en primer instancia que apreciaría el paisaje estrellado del afuera. Pero el que lo conocía sabia con certeza que no era así, Glen Morgan solo apreciaba las estrellas cuando estaba rodeado de una vegetación de cantidad increíble y para acompañar el momento un té de menta, esa era la única forma en la que apreciaría el firmamento celeste.

Los gemelos irlandeses hacían cosas diversas; el mayor estaba sentado en una butaca, cabeceando; mientras el sueño amenazaba con ganarle. En cambio el menor estaba mas activo que lo usual, pues iba y venia de un lado para el otro, sea caminando, corriendo o saltando si así se le dice. Justo ahora intentaba sacar una lata de café de la maquina expendedora de la forma mas ruidosa posible; odiaba el silencio.

El escocés por su parte estaba apoyado contra la pared con un semblante suave y a la vez serio, a su lado el galés no se detenía a verle para preguntarle que pensaba. Él ya sabia lo que William pensaba sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos, solo sintiendo su presencia densa, lo sabia.

-Aaah~ ¡Esto es tan aburrido! –Exclamo en un hondo suspiro el menor de los irlandeses. – ¿No hay nada interesante que hacer aquí? –Exigió con aires infantiles, profundizando esto con un puchero y colocando las manos a ambos lados de la cadera. –

-Si… puedes ir a ver a los muertos a la morgue, queda acá nomas. ¡¿Qué mierda quieres hacer, idiota? Es un hospital. –Contesto el pelirrojo, en un gruñido que asusto al otro. –

-OK, OK. Solo decía… es que, ¡Encima ni nos dejaron entrar! –

-¿A dónde quieres entrar? Es una operación, Alan, no una sala de recreación. –Fue la sabia respuesta del irlandés. –

-Pero… -

-Pero nada, cállate. –William freno la zarta de estupideces que se avecinaban, mandándolo a callar de una. –

El único rubio allí presente, dio un suspiro, largando con este toda la frustración, agotamiento y estrés acumulado. Flexiono sus piernas, poniéndose de pie y estirándose.

-Iré a dar una vuelta por ahí… no me tardo. –Lo último fue especialmente para el mayor que se le quedo viendo como si lo analizara. –

-Que así sea. –

-Hmmm…

Los menores se miran y se encogen de hombros, como si eso fuese de lo más usual en la vida misma. El menor sigue su instinto y sigue al mayor en una corta pero efectiva corrida que lo posiciona tras la espalda del rubio.

En el lugar solo quedan el pelirrojo y aquel que su color de cabello se asemejaba a un naranja otoñal. Se hizo un silencio denso, no muy pasajero y fácil de ignorar, como eran habitualmente los silencios.

-¿Crees que me odie? –

-¿Huh? –Bryan elevo la vista hacia los ojos verdes del mayor, focalizando en estos un atisbo de miedo; inusual y por lo tanto escalofriante por tener en cuenta de quien hablamos. – ¿Te refieres a Arthur? –

-Si. –

-Pues… no lo creo, supongo que te conoce lo suficiente como para saber porque lo haces. Aunque si te odiara… a mi no me importaría en lo absoluto, es mas, si muere, me haría un tremendo favor. –El escocés se acerco al irlandés y amenazo con golpearlo, elevando el puño y rozándolo cerca de su parsimonioso rostro. – Sabes que tengo la razón, para no haber generado tanto problema tuviste que haberle dicho la verdad desde un principio. –

-No me vengas con sermones Bryan. Tú más que nadie sabe porque lo hacemos. No es capricho… esto es todo por… -

-¿Por mamá? Jajaja, no me hagas reír, sé que dirás eso. ¿Por qué no nos haces el favor de contarnos la verdad a mí y a Alan también? ¿Acaso olvidas que estamos metidos en todo este lio por tu culpa? Tsk… yo solo quería trabajar en una maldita editorial yankee y Alan solo quería hacer barcos, ¿Tanto misterio para que tu y Glen solo sepan la verdad? Me parece injusto en sobremanera. –Chasqueo los labios en un refunfuño argumentado, cruzando los brazos. –

El caledonio solo suspiro, rendido, no había caso, no podía ocultarlo por mas tiempo…

-Veras…

* * *

El galés observaba como los autos iban y venían, con un gesto ausente y aburrido, típico de él. A su lado, su hermano menor, el cual estaba sentado en una banca; que estaba cubierta por una escarcha de notable hielo, jugaba con unas piedras o cosas congeladas, y se notaba incomodo, obvio que por el frio abrumador que hacia.

-¡Me congelo el trasero! –Exclamo, poniéndose de pie y llevando sus manos a dicha parte de su cuerpo, saltando en círculos, buscando la atención del rubio. Este solo volteo por un breve instante a mirarlo, para volver su vista a lo anterior. –

-Yo no te mande a sentarte ahí… -Expreso el galés en un suave correr de voz, con un aire de reproche. –

-¡Pero es que si no me sentaba me congelaba!... Aunque viéndolo por el otro lado también me estoy congelando ahora así que… -

-Tsk, cállate, la condición para que me acompañaras era que te mantuvieras en silencio y hasta ahora no has parado ni de hablar ni de quejarte. –Ahora si sonó un poco molesto, mirándolo de frente. - ¿Acaso sabes lo que significa **tranquilidad**, Alan? –

-Ehm… ¿No? –No era para provocarlo, lo dijo con un tono tan inocente que parecía apto para no creerle ese juego. - ¡Es que eres muy serio, _Glendie_! –El otro lo fulmino con la mirada. – OK, OK, se que odias que te llamen así…

-No lo odio, lo **detesto**. –Acentuó su desagrado con un gesto de asco. –

El norirlandés pareció guardar silencio ante aquello. Si bien iba de un lado para el otro con su masa corporal; en un vano intento de apaciguar ese viento helado que se le colaba por debajo de la camisa, el aburrimiento iba aflorando… y aflorando… hasta que se hizo incontenible, debía hablar, decir algo, ¡Aunque sea un monosílabo! –_Destaco que desde que el galés lo regaño, habían pasado nada más que 75 segundos más o menos_. –

-¿Glen…? –

Justo cuando iba a acercarse al mayor un auto llega derrapando por la escarcha de la calle, que les pasa encima por el medio de ellos dos. Glen logra empujar al irlandés para evitar una tragedia, el rechinido previo de las gomas contra el asfalto congelado le había previsto de todo, y como se vio pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Alan ahora estaba siendo aplastado por el cuerpo del serio hombre que tenia por filial, y su cara era un completo mapa, pues no entendía que ocurrió. ¿De donde rayos salió ese coche? Y, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba al conductor para hacer aquello? Sin duda su mente no le estaba propiciando las respuestas correctas.

El rubio se levanta, y ahora ambos europeos de pie se dedican a ver al que casi provoca su muerte.

Del coche –_Este había estrellado contra la banquina, ahora del capó salía humo; amenazando con estallar, y porque no el constante goteo del aceite contra la nieve_. – salió un hombre vestido con bata blanca, acariciándose la cabeza, pues había recibido un golpe en ella.

Tanto Glen, como Alan, lo identificaron al vuelo.

-¡¿Francis? –Grito el menor, yendo en auxilio del desafortunado recién llegado. - ¡¿Estas bien? ¡¿Qué fue eso, hermano? ¡Casi nos matas! –

-… ¿Huh? ¿Al-an? –Dijo con dificultad, estaba mareado y se le hacia difícil focalizar bien. Por suerte la chillona voz del norirlandés era reconocible hasta en la China. –

-¿Francis, que paso? –Le pregunto ahora el rubio de gesto serio. –

-… No sé, ¿Resbale? –Ladeo la cabeza, sacudiendo un poco sus ideas, literalmente. - ¿Eh? ¡Oh, cierto! ¡¿Dónde esta Arthur? ¡¿Qué le hizo el loco de William? ¡Díganme! –Les exigió, tomándolos respectivamente del cuello de las camisas, hasta agarrar al menor, el cual se intento alejar en vano. –

-Entro al quirófano hace como… ¿Una hora? –

-¡¿Una hora? ¡Maldición! –Se quejo el francés, pataleando. –

-Rápido, hay que ir a que te revise un medico… -Insistió el mayor de los isleños. –

-¡Qué medico! ¡Necesito a Arthur! –Se zafo del agarre que le ejecuto Glen, y dio marcha a entrar al completo hospitalario. –

-… -

Ambos hermanos se miraron, y se encogieron de hombros, ellos ya intentaron evitar el encuentro, más no podían hacer.

-¿Vamos por algo caliente? –Morgan le ofrece a O'Neill, con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba tranquilo, no podía pasar nada peor, ¿O si? –

-¡Si~! –

Así, el pelirrojo y el rubio se fueron, sabiendo casi de antemano que se perderían un circo de apariciones estelares. Pero… eran contadas las ocasiones que tenían tiempo para 'divertirse'.

-¿Qué le diremos a Will cuando vea que nos fuimos? –Pregunta inocentemente el colorado. –

-Piensa mejor en lo que le dirás tú, a mí con que me haga una escena lo mato. –Fue la sabia respuesta del rubio de ojos verdes. A él si que le sonreía la suerte de ser el favorito del escocés, cosa contraria al otro. –

* * *

-¿Cuánto falta? –

-Ya falta poco… -

A los cinco minutos.

-¿Cuánto falta? –

-Ya menos…

A los diez minutos.

-¿Cuánto falta? –

-Ya queda menos… -

A los veinticinco minutos.

-¿Cuánto falta?... –

-¡¿Podrías callarte de una maldita vez, aru? ¡Me pones nervioso, aru! –Le espetó Yao, encolerizado por el comportamiento cuasi-retrasado de su amigo estadounidense. –

-P-pero estoy ansioso… -Contesto él, con un puchero exagerado y un tono desesperante para el asiático. –

-Tranquilos, ya falta poco menos de media hora… es que tuvimos que tomar el acceso por la barranca, por eso fue mas complicado. –Dijo el canadiense. –

-En serio, Yao-san, contrólese, esta que hecha humo. –Expreso Kiku, mirando preocupado a su hermano mayor. –

-Es que… Alfred es insoportable cuando se pone así… -

-Lo sé, Yao, lo sé. –Contestaron al unisonó Matthew e Iván. –

…A la media hora.

-¿Ya llegamos? –

-¡ALFRED! –Le gritaron esta vez el canadiense y el chino, exasperados. –

-¡Si! –

-¿Eh? –

Los tres que estaban discutiendo asomaron a ver por las ventanas, dándose cuenta de que si, ya estaban entrando a Violet Hill.

-¡Siii~! ¡Hurra~~! –Festejo el americano mayor. –

-Al fin… -Suspiro el chino. –

El japonés desplego un mapa en el cual se fijo la ubicación del hospital donde estaría Arthur. Lo localizo casi al instante y dirigió a los demás hacia allí.

-… ¿Aquí es? –

-Debe serlo. –

-¿Y que onda con ese auto estrellado en la banquina? –

-¿Nani? –

Alfred, Yao y Matthew voltearon a ver a donde señalaba el euroasiático. Al ver la matricula del automóvil embestido, el canadiense palideció.

-¡Francis! –

-¿Qué? –

-¡Ese es el auto de Francis! –

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué hace ese francés pervertido aquí? –Expreso el norteamericano con fastidio. –

-Pues… él dijo que tenia que salvar a alguien, no sabia que ese alguien era Arthur-san. –Contesto preocupadamente el rubio de ojos violetas. –

-Damn it! Escuchen, hay que separarnos, Matthew y yo iremos por allá, ustedes vallan por el otro lado, nos vemos en la recepción en una hora, ¿OK? –

-Si. Tenga cuidado, Alfred-san. –Le dijo Kiku, al momento que marchaba con su hermano y el temible ruso. –

Tanto Matthew como Alfred se adentraron en el complejo.

Antes de adentrarse junto a su filial, el canadiense volteo atrás.

-Espera… ¿Dónde esta Ludwig? –

* * *

_Con Ludwig en la carretera._

-Malditos… ¿A eso se le llama un amigo? ¡Me dejaron en medio de la ruta! –Grito el alemán, el cual estaba solo a mitad de la nada. –

Intento hacerles señas a sus amigos, cuando bajaron en la estación de servicio para cargar gas. Ahora estaba solo, sin nadie… en un lugar que ni conocía.

Cuando definitivamente se rindió y se dejo caer en el barro, un auto freno justo ante si. Levanto con cansancio la mirada hacia el vehículo, cuando de este bajo una persona.

-¿Necesitas que te llevemos? –

El germano abrió los ojos con enorme sorpresa al ver quien era.

-¿Tu?... ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Miro a la persona que conducía, y cayo en cuenta.

-¿Vinieron… a buscarlos, no? –

-Si. ¿Vienes o te quedas? –

-…Llévenme a Violet Hill. ¡Ya! –

El rubio no podía estarle más agradecido al cielo, pues de la nada aparecieron caras más que conocidas a ayudarle. ¡A eso si que se llamaba suerte de ultimo momento!

* * *

Bryan mantenía la cabeza baja, mirando el piso que se extendía sobre sus pies. William seguía contra la pared, ahora inundado de pensamientos que harían de su mente una maquina de constante trabajo. Los dos se mantenían en un ininterrumpido silencio, el cual fue frustrado por el grito agudo de cierto galo.

-¡¿Dónde esta? –Llego gritando el francés, dando tumbos también. –

Iba a dirigirse a la puerta del quirófano, cuando el escocés se le puso en medio. Ante la presencia del caledonio, el franco no avanzo más pero se le quedo mirando. Enfrentarse a William McCallister –_Y encima con esa cara de fastidio que tenia en esos instantes_. – Era lo mismo que el infierno.

-No grites. –Le dijo el caledonio, con la voz baja pero ronca. –

-¿Dónde esta? No voy a permitir que lo mates… -

-¿Matar? ¿Yo? ¿Al mocoso de Arthur? Pff… creí que me conocías un poco mejor, Francis. –El pelirrojo sonó dolido. –

-Solo quiero que me lo regreses… si tanto lo odias yo mismo me encargare de su tratamiento, no le queda mucho, ¿Por qué no dejas que viva sus últimos años en paz? ¿Conmigo? Sabes que lo ultimo que quiero es lastimarlo, yo lo… -

-¿Amas? ¿Eso es lo que ibas a decir, no? –El isleño le encaro, acercándosele. –

-…No, yo… yo… -De pronto el que iba a supuestamente salvar al inglés quedo estático. – Yo amo a… a otra persona… -Susurró. –

-¿A Jeanne, no? –Con cada palabra que iba recitando, el tono que empleaba el pelirrojo más adulto, se llenaba de cinismo y provocación. –

-…Si, yo, yo sigo amando a Jeanne. –

-Hum… eso quería oír. ¡Oh! Mira quienes están aquí… ¡Matthew y ¿Un amigo? –El de ojos verdes se hizo atrás, con una sonrisa triunfadora en los labios. –

El de melena rubia fue volteando mecánicamente hacia atrás, para encontrarse con los ojos sorprendidos y dolidos del canadiense. Sintió que el alma se le partía en pedazos al ver esa imagen tan dolorosa en el chico.

-Francis… -El de ojos amatista no se dio el gusto de llorar ante esas personas tan malas. - ¿D-donde esta Arthur-san? –Hizo como que no paso nada, pero igual bajo la mirada. –

-En el quirófano… -

La mirada azul de Alfred cayó ante lo dicho. Él que planeaba llegar y evitar que entrara a ese monstruoso lugar… lleno de personas y objetos punzantes. El solo pensarlo le daba asco.

-Eso significa que… no… -El canadiense llevo sus manos a la boca, en un intento de contener el llanto, todo eso llevaba a la conclusión de que el británico ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared. –

Se hizo un feroz silencio, el cual de nuevo fue interrumpido por el francés.

-William; quiero que me digas algo. –Le dijo, con postura firme. –

-¿Si? ¿Qué es? –Este le miro con altanería. –

-… ¿Qué es lo que te llevo a volver? ¿Por qué quieres que Arthur viva? Bueno, si es eso lo que en serio has estado buscando todo este tiempo. –Fue directo, sin mucha vuelta, logro expresar la pregunta que había estado conteniendo desde hacia ya tiempo. – Creo que merezco saber el motivo, ¿No? Solo me has contado puras patrañas que nada que ver, quiero la verdad, única y absoluta. Ahora. –Exigió, dando un paso al frente. –

Bryan levanto al cabeza para encontrarse con los europeos a punto de trenzarse en una pelea. Y el motivo era el mismo que había descubierto hacia instantes no más.

-¿Quieres saberlo? –De pronto el aire que desprendía el aura del caledonio se volvió denso. –

-Si, más que seguro de que quiero saberlo. –Francis, nuevamente, demostró su coraje, enfrentándose a ese hombre tan intimidante. –

-Entonces… tendré que contártelo… -Sonrió de una manera amarga, para empezar a relatar se aclaro la garganta. – Verás…

* * *

_Esto empieza hace no menos de ocho meses. Lo recuerdo más o menos como si hubiese sido ayer; era una noche fría de otoño, el reloj marcaba las doce de la noche y andaba caminando por la calle con ese frío bestial._

_La razón del porque hacia eso era simple: como quería dinero extra tuve que tomar horarios extras en el servicio (Soy policía, no lo olvides). En fin, iba caminando por la vereda cuando una persona se me acerca a hablarme. Pude distinguir que era una mujer; que rondaba entre los veinticuatro y los treinta, no más. La mire de arriba abajo, con duda, pues no la tenía vista de ningún otro lado._

_-¿William? –De pronto escuche como pronunciaba mi nombre. –_

_-Si… -Fue mi instintiva respuesta, no solía ser confianzudo, pero la dama no me daba impresión de ser peligrosa. –_

_-¿McCallister? –Se preguntaran como es que sabía hasta mi apellido falso… eso viene después. –_

_-…Si, ¿Quién es usted? –Me erguí, pues estaba medio encorvado tratando de hacer una hermética prisión de calor entre mis ropas y mi aliento. –_

_De pronto la mujer me apunto con su dedo índice. Ha… claro, no podía verle el rostro, porque estaba cubierta por gruesas ropas negras, daba un poco de miedo esa imagen pues solo podía ver su nariz respingada._

_-Sálvalo. Si quieres que tu alma sobreviva… debes salvarlo… -_

_-¿Salvarlo? ¿A quien? –Arqué una ceja, incomprendido. –_

_-A tu hermano… sino, personas que son importantes para ti morirán… _

_Esa fue la primera y última vez que vi a esa extraña mujer._

_Escuché por boca de algunos vecinos que esa dama de negro era la muerte que se le aparecía a personas realmente malvadas y que en un intento de hacer nuestro destino final se te aparecían y te daban una misión que debías cumplir. _

_Al principio; obvio porque soy bastante escéptico a esas cosas, no le creí. A la semana, llego Glen anunciándome que mi antiguo profesor había fallecido, al igual que lo fueron haciendo mis amigos más cercanos en el trabajo. No me quedo de otra que consultarlo con Glen pues él es el único que sabe de esas cosas hasta el punto de denominarlo un teólogo profesional._

_Cuando se lo dije me dijo que estaba maldito y que si no cumplía lo que esa mujer me dijo… bueno, pues, yo seria el siguiente._

* * *

-…Y así, en un intento de preservar mi preciada vida es que vine aquí. –Sonrió, finalizando el relato. –

Bryan lo miro atónito. Francis también. Matthew y Alfred se miraban entre ellos, sin entender absolutamente anda.

-Pero eso no… -El escocés se apresuro y noqueo al irlandés, dejándolo tendido en el piso. –

-Calladito, Bry-chan. –Le susurro al ahora desmayado cuerpo de su hermano. –

El francés no podía tragarse semejante cuento ¡William no era de esos que creía en maldiciones antiguas! ¡Mucho menos en leyendas urbanas! ¡Era escocés por el amor de Dios!

Se apresuro a encararlo, dándole a entender su fastidio, ¡Quería la absoluta verdad, no tretas sacadas de las películas de Disney! Cuando lo tuvo enfrente casi, es empujado hacia atrás por Alfred, sino hubiese sido por el canadiense, apostaba a que terminaba en el piso.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú, mocoso yankee? –El pelirrojo lo miro de pies a cabeza, preguntándose quien era ese chico. –

-No te importa quien soy, bastardo. ¡Me dan lo mismo tus historias de fantasía loca! ¡Quiero ver a Arthur ahora! –Agarro al hombre por el cuello de su camisa, mirándolo a esos intimidantes ojos verdes que tenía. –

William chasqueo los dientes, en desagrado. Por eso odiaba a los yankees, tan irascibles que hartaban.

-¿Qué historia de fantasía? Yo no mentí… -

-Tsk, ¿Y por qué noqueaste a ese irlandés? –Pregunto con descaro el menor. –

-¿Por qué? Pues porque molestaba, así de simple. –Contesto el caledonio, sin mucha importancia, aunque hablase de su hermano menor. –

-¡¿Por qué molestaba? ¡Es porque a él le contaste otra versión! –Acertó Alfred, el cual cada vez estaba más colérico. –

El escocés se soltó con facilidad del norteamericano, pues era habilidoso en escabullirse. Soltó varias risas suaves, que se convirtieron en carcajadas sonoras; la magnitud de estas era tal que tuvo que llevarse las manos al estomago en un intento de hacer que este no doliera por aquel jolgorio.

-¡Eres muy gracioso!... Y despreciable. –Su mirada cambio a una seria. – ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer? Solo un niñato insoportable; eso es lo que eres. –Le espeto, con burla. –

-¿Qué quien soy? ¿Me cuestiona a mí mi relación con él? –Hablo, refiriéndose obviamente a la persona que tenían en común interés. – Tu, escocés del demonio, embaucador, traicionero… ¡Usas la vida de tu hermano como si no valiese nada! Solo por una enfermedad coronaria, lo enviaste a un pueblo sin nombre a la mitad de la nada, pasándole dinero a su medico para solventar los gastos. Los enfermos necesitan que los acompañes, que estén a su lado apoyándolos. Y tu… rata, eso es lo que eres, una maldita rata. –Soltó el americano, frunciendo la mirada y apretando los puños. –

-¿Rata? ¿Yo? –Se señalo el escocés, con un claro tono de ironía. – No tienes derecho a decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer; reitero. Es MÍ hermano, y de nadie más. Ni tuyo, ni de él –Apunto al francés. – Ni de él. –Ahora fue al canadiense. – Puede que no lo haya visitado, pero ¿Qué importa si se mantuvo con vida? Eso es algo valioso, ¿No lo crees? –

-¿Valioso, dices? ¡No es para nada valioso! Es solo una excusa para tratar de aliviar lo que has hecho, y sabes que lo que hiciste; tu y tus demás hermanos, esta mal. –Fue el reproche del de ojos azules. –

-¿Mal? Para nada, querido yankee. Arthur nunca valió la pena… un niño así, diferente a los demás, ¿Para que sirve alguien así? Es mejor que se haya criado con la idea de morir que con la idea de vivir una vida que jamás tendría. –

Las duras palabras del caledonio les llegaron a los tres, en especial a Alfred y Francis, pues ellos tenían el lazo mas profundo con el británico.

-Estás equivocado… William… -Habló el galo. – Arthur, él se crio con la esperanza de morir en paz, rodeado de aquellos pocos que aun estaban con si. Para mí, que fui el que estuvo desde el comienzo, vale mas que nada. Ser yo, alguien especial para Arthur, para mi eso vale mas que todo el dinero que has estado tirándole, porque eso es lo que hacías, le tirabas dinero como si fuese un perro mantenido. Y quiero decirte, que el que lo mantuvo no fuiste tú, fui yo. –Recalcó, haciéndose notar un tono superior en cuanto a hechos. – Dime, Will, ¿Puedes decir que eres alguien especial para Arthur? –

La pregunta dejo en blanco al escocés. Este no supo que responder, pues le había tomado de sorpresa. Bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, para después esbozar una sonrisa.

-Claro que si… porque él es mi hermano, y esas cosas… no se olvidan… -

Fue lo que dijo, antes de que de la puerta del quirófano saliera el medico suizo.

Las miradas se centraron en Vash y las noticias que este traía. Que a juzgar por su rostro, no eran muy alentadoras.

-¿Y? –El primero en hablar fue Alfred. –

-…No tengo buenas noticias. –Las palabras del rubio hicieron que hasta el reanimado ánimo del caledonio bajasen; aunque este no lo admitió con gestos sino con propios sentimientos. –

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Matthew fue el único que tuvo valor para dar el paso a la afrontarían que seguía. –

-Apunto de terminar la operación, nos hemos dado cuenta que el señor Kirkland necesita un bypass cardiaco. Con el trasplante de corazón que le hicimos, su circulación arterial se vio afectada pues su metabolismo no acepto como es debido la implantación. –Explico con naturalidad, casi podría decirse frialdad. –

-¿Y porque no usan una de sus venas? –Se apresuro el francés. –

-Pues porque eso seria una cirugía aparte, encontrar la vena adecuada tardaría quizá bastante tiempo tratándose de una situación tan… delicada. A duras penas pudimos hacer la operación, su piel es demasiado sensible al tacto del cuchillo, pudo haber muerto al instante si interveníamos con alguna de sus sensibles conductos. –Dijo como si fuese obvio. - ¿Qué hacemos? Si lo dejamos así es muy probable que no pase la noche. –

Matthew miro a Francis; este le devolvió la mirada. William se puso a pensar en lo que dijo Alfred hace instantes. Él no era una persona preciada para el inglés, ni él ni los demás que tenia por filiales… Por la razón que fuere, debía actuar como un hermano mayor por primera vez en la vida y afrontar lo que venia. Debía dejar de ser tan egoísta, pues él solo había metido a todos en ese tremendo problema.

-Yo lo hare… -

-¡Yo lo hare! –

Antes de que las palabras europeas salieran de sus comisuras, el americano salto a interrumpir al mayor. En sus iris azules se notaba el fuego de la pasión, de las ganas de ayudar que tenia, no podía dejar al inglés varado en medio de la nada y con riesgo de morir. No… claro que no. Ese no era su tipo de persona.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quién lo hará? –Pregunto, terminante el rubio de ojos verdes allí presente. –

Entre el pelirrojo y el rubio oscuro, hubo un momento de tensión, marcado por la duda de quien seria o no el donante. El de lentes le sonrió al hermano mayor de su amante, dándole confianza de que todo estaría bien.

-Si quieres ser un buen hermano… espéralo, y quédate siempre a su lado. –Fueron las palabras ultimas que compartió con el escocés en ese momento, pues junto al medico helvético, marcharon a la sala de operaciones. –

Esas palabras se quedaron en la mente del originario de la Gran Bretaña. Sonrió con sinceridad, sintiendo lastima de si mismo por hacerle caso a un bastardo americano.

Antes de que las puertas se cerrasen, el de ojos azules le guiño un ojo a su hermano, el cual asintió, seguro de que todo estaría bien, pues confiaba en la persona que tenia por mellizo.

* * *

_Cinco horas después._

_La operación había sido todo un éxito, y ahora, tanto Alfred como Arthur descansaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, acompañados de sus respectivos hermanos._

* * *

En la habitación de Alfred.

-Fue muy valiente… -Dijo Francis, con un tono apacible y calmo. - ¿No, mon amour? –

Matthew asintió, dándole la razón.

-Oye, sobre lo de mi hermano y Arthur… -

-No tienes que decir nada, ya me lo imaginaba. Una persona no hace esas cosas solo porque si, ¿Sabes? –El galo parecía tranquilo. – Desde el principio supe que solo era pasajero… para mi, Arthur es un ser especial, no se porque, no me preguntes. Pero lo amo tanto que no puedo estar con él, porque mi corazón le pertenece a Jeanne, eternamente. –Dijo con entusiasmo, mirando por la ventana, el Sol del nuevo día estaba apareciendo. –

El nombramiento de la fallecida hizo que en lo profundo, el canadiense recordase el profundo sentimiento de amor que profesaba hacia el medico amanerado.

Aunque todo pensamiento, y palabras ¿Por qué no?, sobraron en el momento en el que sintió la mano de aquel que creía un futuro platónico, sobre la suya propia, calentándola con su toque.

Ambos sonrieron, aferrándose. Olvidándose del pasado solo por un instante.

-_Pourriez-vous m'aimer malgré tout, Matthew?_ (¿Me amaras a pesar de todo?)–

-_Oui, pour toujours_. (Si, por siempre)–

* * *

En la habitación de Arthur.

-¿Has aprendido tu lección, querido sobrino? –

-¿Huh? ¡Claro que no! –Expreso el caledonio, cruzado de brazos y de piernas. –

-Aaah… me lo temía, no tienes caso, William. –Lukas suspiro. –

-Solo me di cuenta que a veces, ser franco no esta mal. –Admitió, con una sonrisa tranquila. –

-¿Lo dices por haberle contado una versión diferente a cada uno? –El danés lo miro de reojo, acusadoramente. –

El pelirrojo asintió divertido.

-No me parece gracioso, Will. Jugar con el recuerdo de mi hermana para que Bryan dejase de molestar es un pecado, ¿Sabes? –Soltó, mandándolo al frente sin asco, pero el otro lo recibió con placer. –

-Si, ya lo sé. Y lo de inventar una maldición, ¿Qué te pareció? Ahora que recuerdo, también le dije una sarta de cosas increíbles a Francis, debería disculparme. –Jamás iba a hacer eso, así que lo dijo para nada. Eso el dinamarqués lo sabía de sobra. –

-… La verdadera razón, ¿Solo la sabíamos yo y Glen, no es así? –

-Ajá. –

-¿Planeas decírsela algún día a Arthur? –

-Nop. –

-Eso me temí. Amar a tu hermano debe costar mucho, ¿No? –

-Ajá. –

-…Eso creí. –

Mientras el Sol seguía su curso; y la habitación iba iluminándose cada vez mas, el pelirrojo miro al procedente del Mar del Norte.

-¿Qué te paso en el ojo? –Apunto al ojo de su lejano filial, con curiosidad, pues el ocular de este estaba morado. –

-Soren. Nos alcanzo a mí y a Fred, pero únicamente me golpeo a mí. –Contesto, ofuscado y dolido. –

-No se porque lo sabia, ¿Dónde están ahora? –

-En un motel, dijo que quería descansar después de conducir toda la noche. También dijo que me demandaría por haber sido la causa de cuatro multas por ir a alta velocidad en la ruta. –Dijo con tranquilidad, pero feliz de eso, de una manera retorcida. –

-Eres un dominado tío. –Le espeto, directo y con tono lastimero. –

-Lo sé, y me gusta. –

-Loco. –Dedujo abiertamente, suspirando. –

* * *

«_Los lazos entre las personas son infinitos. Algunos cortos e instantáneos, otros largos y duraderos. Si son profundos, son capaces de cruzar cielo y tierra con la única condición de unir los dos extremos. Hay quienes lo llaman el hilo rojo del destino, otros, simplemente, los llaman uniones entre dos personas; amor en todo su sentido. Los lazos entre los humanos son a veces, su mejor y única arma al momento de la desesperación. ¿Será por eso que se logró un final feliz? ¿Por qué nadie perdió la esperanza? Yo no lo creo, creo que fue más bien el valor; las ganas de volver a ver a esa otra mitad que tanto necesitamos._

_Y ahora, mientras estamos hablando esto, dos personas en un profundo sueño, están ansiando el tan esperado reencuentro con su otra mitad. Esperando que, al abrir los ojos y enfrentarse al nuevo día, este ese alguien esperándolo impaciente como esta él ahora. Si… creo que si tendrán un final feliz, porque así lo quisieron, ¿No?_»

* * *

Seeeh, al final no sabia que ponerle y le mande eso . Ciertamente, creo que para final esta bien, no? xD

Ahora son las tres -casi cuatro- de la mañana y tengo que dormir. Si tienen dudas, quejas o lo que sea me lo dicen n.n Espero que este final les haya convencido a todos (: A mi me gusto, al principio no sabia que ponerle como explicacion a lo de Escocia, asi que le agrege lo que algunos querian: EscociaxUK.

El proximo capitulo es el lemon~ que lo voy a subir en el primero de Julio -ya sé, cumple de Matt. -

Los quiero (: Bye bye!


	17. Omake! ¿Qué pasó con Ludwig?

**• Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Hall de los Sueños Rotos  
-Omake: ¿Y qué pasó con Ludwig?–**

Tanto el ruso como el chino descansaban en una de las bancas del complejo clínico. Suspiraban contentos; como si en verdad hubiesen hecho algo memorable. En fin; pronto llegó Kiku con una bolsa, la cual contenía un par de golosinas y refrescos.

–¿Ya les dijeron cuando iban a darle de alta a Alfred-san? –Preguntó, curioso, el japonés. –

–No… y no me importa… -Fue la simple respuesta del eslavo, cruzándose de brazos y esbozando una aparentemente tranquila sonrisa. –

Yao suspiró y procedió a responder a su hermano.

–Dijeron que en unas cuantas horas más estará de alta. Lo mismo para ese inglés. –

Con eso fue suficiente.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato –_Dos horas más o menos_. – Hasta que el nipón se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

–¿Chicos? –

–¿Mmm? –

–… ¿Y Ludwig-san? –

Se hizo otro silencio.

–¿Y? –Exigió el moreno, ya un poco alterado. –

–…No sé. –Respondieron tanto Yao como Iván. –

–Lo último que supe de él fue cuando bajamos a cargar gas al auto… Después desapareció. –Memorizó el chino, con una cara que denotaba su esfuerzo por recordar la última aparición de su compañero. –

–¿Crees que se haya muerto? –Preguntó Iván, con una sonrisa macabra. –

–No creo, Ludwig es fuerte. –Respondió, para nada alterado, el asiático. –

Entre tanto la feliz pareja conversaba amenamente. Kiku sentía que algo malo iba a pasar… algo realmente malo. MUY malo. Demasiado malo como para pensarlo… casi bestialmente malo.

… Y casi como si en verdad lo quisiese, por el portón corredizo del hospital aparecieron. Si, cinco figuras dispuestas a todo o nada contra su hermosa y corta vida nipona.

–¡Kiku! –Gritaron dos de las voces. –

–¡Yao-nii! –Gritaron otras dos voces. –

–¿Y Matthew? –Dijo la quinta, mirando a ambos lados. –

Yao volteo mecánicamente al oír su nombre proveniente de ciertas personitas…

–¡¿Yong Soo? ¡¿Mei? –Gritó el chino, aterrado hasta los huesos. –

–¡Aniki! –El coreano se le tiro encima, literalmente. –

–¡Yao-san! ¿Dónde se metieron tú y Kiku-kun? Los hemos estado buscando por todo el país… –Dijo Mei, ofuscada por la desaparición del que era su hermano mayor. –

–Ehm… verán… esto… Mmm… –El asiático mayor no tenía palabras para excusarse. –

Por otro lado, Kiku tenía por cara un dilema ciertamente. Frente a él estaban un turco llamado Sadik y un griego de nombre Heracles, ambos se odiaban y eran muy diferentes, pero su única coincidencia era una cosa que le aterraba… el enfermizo amor que sentían por él.

–¡Kiku, Kiku! –El turco empezó a llorarle al nipón. – ¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Estaba preocupado! –

–¡Kiku! Estaba preocupado… –Dijo lenta, pero preocupadamente, el griego. –

El turco empezó a reñirle al otro chico por haber interrumpido su "Momento emotivo" con el asiático más joven.

Empezaron a pelearse, dejando de lado al japonés. O más bien en medio porque era el que recibía los gritos de ambos lados.

De atrás sale el alemán con un gesto tal que era capaz de matar.

–¿Ah? ¿Ludwig-kun? –Iván se paró y fue a su encuentro. – ¿Qué te paso? –Preguntó infantilmente, sin darse cuenta de la cara asesina del germano. –

–…Cierta gente me dejó en la parada de gas. ¿Te suena, Iván Braginski? –Rugió las palabras, rechinando sus dientes y rojo de la ira contenida. –

Por el griterío, tanto Francis como Matthew salen de la habitación de Alfred.

–¿Qué pasa aquí…? –Preguntó el canadiense, viendo como Kiku y Yao eran acosados respectivamente. –

–¿Oh? No sabía que tu amigo el japonés era un playboy… –Comentó suelto el francés, con perversa ironía. –

–¡Claro que no! Es que esos dos están un poco locos con Kiku. –Fue la sabia respuesta del norteamericano, que tenía una gruesa gota en la sien. –

–¡Matthew! –

–¿Eh? –

Ahora fue el turno del canadiense de ser acosado. Frente a él estaba su amigo cubano: Carlos.

–¡¿Carlos? ¡¿Qué haces aquí! –Interrogó el chico rubio, sorprendido. –

–¡¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Viene a buscarte! Te habías desaparecido de la nada y sin decirme… me preocupe… –Admitió con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas oscuras. – No voy a permitir que ese hermano tuyo te haga corrupto como él. –Al nombrar al estadounidense tomó una postura seria y despreciativa. –

–¿Quién es este, mon amour? –Francis, que no había prestado mucha atención a la situación, tomó de la cintura al canadiense, atrayéndolo a sí. –

Carlos enrojeció de pronto. Primero sorprendido y después enojadísimo. Se preparó para golpear al francés por aquel acto.

–¡Suéltalo, degenerado! –

Empezaron a pelear.

El alemán y el ruso estaban a un costado. El primero contento de que los que lo abandonaron tuvieran lo que merecían. El segundo sin entender ni jota.

–¿Vamos por un café? –Preguntó sin problemas el eslavo. –

–…Con pastel, claro. –Agregó el alemán, y junto al euroasiático partieron a la cafetería. –

Los demás siguieron discutiendo… por vario tiempo más.

* * *

OK... necesitaba hacer esto u.u Lamento UN MONTÓN! no tenerles el lemon, pero decidi no apresurarme y hacerlo bien como la gente n.n digno de ustedes, chicos (: Por eso opte por subir esto -_que en serio necesitaba contarles xD la venganza alemana~- _No voy a tardar mucho con el lemon, pero de momento subire otras dos historias cortas sobre las parejas que no desarrolle bien en el fic.

Diganme cuales quieren...** Espamano**, **PruAus**, **GerIta**, **RuChi** o **DenNor**? Las que ustedes digan sera ^^

Lamento en serio T.T es que aparte de que mi mente no funca bien para el lemon... ando con la musa media muerta.

Se les quiere y gracias por todo (: Bye!


	18. Omake! 2: Chance

**• Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son, ni serán, de mua.  
**• Advertencia: **Temas sexuales.  
**• Pareja: **PrusiaxAustria/GilbertxRoderich. Insinuación de AustriaxHungría/RoderichxElizabeta.

* * *

**Hall de los Sueños Rotos  
–Omake! 2: Chance–**

-¿Q-q-qué s-s-significa esto? –La voz de la enfermera húngara resonó en todo el hospital. –

Frente a ella estaba Gilbert, con esa sonrisa macha y superior que le caracterizaba. Ya el grupo había vuelto del otro pueblo donde fue operado el inglés; este ahora estaba reunido con sus hermanos y su actual pareja –_sin contar al médico galo y el canadiense_. – En fin; la ex–esposa del austríaco no podía creer que el alemán del este yaciera frente a sí, sonriéndole.

-Pues… ¿Volví? ¿Dónde esta tu radiante sonrisa hacía tu Dios, marimacha? –Rió a carcajadas sobradoras, irguiéndose hacía atrás en un intento de parecer superior. Elizabeta le encastró su sartén en la cabeza. - ¡Auch! Sigues igual de bruta, marimacha. –Le dijo, sobándose su cabeza. –

Iba a volver a golpearle; pero una mano sobre la suya le detuvo. La castaña giró a ver quien le había detenido en su intento de homicidio, su mirada asesina heló la sangre del albino. Pero la de la húngara se heló más al ver que había mirado así a Roderich.

-Es un hospital, silencio por favor. –Pidió cortésmente el germano. –

-S-s-si… -Contestó toda avergonzada la enfermera en jefe. –

El de ojos rojos rió sonoramente, ganándose una mirada que mataría a cualquiera por parte de la mujer y una rendida por parte del otro hombre.

-Gilbert. –Llamó su ex. –

-¿Mmm? –Levantó la mirada para verle; encontrándose con el gesto duro del otro germano. –

-Ven, tengo que hablar contigo. –

Elizabeta se quedó absorta, viendo como los dos se iban por el pasillo hacía la oficina del doctor. Una sensación de odio infinita cruzó por sus nervios, al notar como Gilbert susurraba algo por lo bajo, pero ella sabía que era lo que había dicho.

**Al final te gané**.

No había que ser muy inteligente para entender lo que había ganado el prusiano. Había ganado al hombre que amó más allá de todo. La ira y el odio pronto se volvieron tristeza. Si sólo hubiese sido mejor esposa… no… eso no tenía nada que ver, ella fue buena. Lo malo fue nunca darse cuenta de que el austriaco jamás dejo de amar al prusiano.

Sonrió. Ahora ya no le quedaba nada más que la soledad…

* * *

-¿Qué querías decirme, señorito? –Preguntó el más alto, con gesto despreocupado. –

-…Es sobre lo que pasó hace unos días. S-sobre el _b-beso_… -La última palabra la pronunció tan bajito que pareciera un conjuro prohibido. Aún así pudo escucharle. –

-Ajá. ¿Qué quieres saber sobre eso? –Gilbert sonó demasiado tranquilo, esa tranquilidad no le gustaba a Roderich. –

-Acaso, ¿No significó nada para ti? –El castaño tapó sus labios rápidamente, se le había escapado eso. –

Internamente Gilbert reía victorioso.

-¿Qué significa un beso con alguien que no es tuyo? –Esa pregunta dejó absorto al de ojo violáceos. –

-… -

-Dime, Roderich. –El de cabello cano se le acercó peligrosamente. - ¿Qué significó para ti ese beso? –Le encaró con seriedad. –

Los ojos del aristócrata se encontraron absortos. ¿Qué había significado para él?

-… No sé. –Contestó. –

El otro rió.

-¿Ves? Sigues siendo el mismo cobarde. La otra vez fue por lo mismo… porque tenías miedo de lo que pensaran de ti. Un niño de familia rica saliendo con un pobretón. Encima de tu mismo sexo. ¿Una vergüenza, no crees? Por eso aceptaste casarte con Elizabeta… para que no sospecharan de que te gustaban los que tenían lo mismo que tu entre las piernas… -

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! Y no seas grosero… -Se vio acorralado, entre palabras que no podía decir con exactitud. –

-¿Entonces porque fue? ¿Por qué la amabas? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír… a ti nunca te gusto esa mujer. Es más, sólo la veías como una hermana; apuesto a que jamás tuvieron sexo mientras estaban casados. –Roderich intentó golpearle en la cara, pero el prusiano fue más rápido y tomó su muñeca con fuerza. - ¿Me equivoco? –

-Claro que te equivocas. –Casi escupió las palabras. –

-… ¿En serio? ¿Acaso la penetrabas pensando en mí? ¿O en algún otro? No seas vergonzoso, somos "ex" después de todo… -Sonrió con malicia y lascivia. –

Un sonrojo notorio asomó por las mejillas del austriaco.

-¿Acerté? Ajajaja… soy tan genial… -Carcajeó de forma oscura. –

Se hizo un silencio incomodo. Gilbert apoyó su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del castaño.

-Yo no he podido reconstruir mi vida después de que te fuiste. –Susurró. – He estado en la cama de cualquiera; mujer o hombre, ninguno fue nada… nadie pudo ocupar tu lugar. –Roderich abrió los ojos en demasía. Giró un poco para verle. –

-… ¿Es eso cierto? ¿No has podido olvidarme? –Su voz sonó detestablemente suave. –

-Si… -

Roderich suspiró.

-¿Sabes? Elizabeta y yo pasamos nuestra luna de miel peleando. No nos entendíamos, ni siquiera en la cama, ella quería una cosa y yo o no podía dársela o no me gustaba. Y cuando me pidió de tener un hijo… me aterré. Tanto que no salí del consultorio en una semana. Después nos divorciamos. –

Gilbert lo miraba asombrado.

-Cuando intenté buscarte; vaya a saber quien el porque, no pude encontrarte, oí que te habías mudado. Me rendí, eras como un fantasma, nadie sabía nada. Y ya me ves aquí. –

-…¿Me buscaste? ¿Cuándo? –

-Apenas me divorcié. –

Lo natural que sonó aquello hizo reír al prusiano.

-Sinceramente… soy demasiado genial como para estar soportando estas situaciones vergonzosas. –Admitió, en un intento frustrado de no sentirse tan mal. ¿Quién lo diría? Lo había estado esperando… -

-¿Aún es posible? –Los ojos rojos le miraron. – Para empezar de nuevo… -

El albino lo tomó del mentón, y se le acercó un poco.

-¿Acaso el señorito me está pidiendo a mí, a ore-sama, una segunda chance? –Dijo, casi en ronroneando. –

El de ojos violetas volteó la mirada un poco, estaba sonrojado.

-…Tómalo como quieras. –

_Si_. Fue la respuesta de verdad.

Gilbert lo besó. Y en ese momento, volvió a sentir como su corazón latía de la emoción. Roderich sintió lo mismo. Después de un rato se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Eso es un si? –Cuestionó, aunque en broma, el alemán. –

-¿Tu que crees, idiota? –Sonrió el austriaco. –

-…Que sigues siendo igual de reacio que el primer día, Rode. –Lo besó otra vez. –

-Y tú el mismo idiota, idiota. –

Rieron. Aunque el comentario de idiota le había dolido al prusiano. ¡Él era genial!

* * *

Ganaron el PruAus y el GerIta; así que el que se viene sera de Lud y Feli n.n Lamento enorme la tardanza D: Tuve un bloqueo x.x El proximo prometo que estara la semana que viene; es que ya lo tengo requete pensado xD (?) Y dsps... al final... el lemon *-* Eh estado leyendo lemons de otros animes y que sin duda me han ayudado a mejorar mi narrativa sobre el hard xD Asi que apenas termine el omake gerita termino el lemon.

Bueno... sin mas... espero que les guste este n.n sinceramente... cada vez amo mas esta pareja ._. Bye~


End file.
